The Legacy Saga, Omega: The Earth Campaign
by X-Calibur
Summary: After colony 195, the beginning of the greatest war known to man. A war that will consume the lives of everyone. This is not going to be a war for freedom, and peace...Story will take place before
1. Enter the Gundams

Gundam Soldiers  
  
Side Story  
  
The Earth Campaign  
  
"War is constant. Victory is tempory. Cease-fire is nonexistent. A pause in a stream of salvos is only a signal to recalibrate crosshairs and redirect missiles. Time is scarce before the next unrelenting mission begins. For a pilot, war is life, and death is the only true peace................................"   
  
~Mechwarrior 2~  
  
A Short Timeline  
  
In the year After Colony 133, with the formation of the Alliance, and the Speicials ( O.Z.), another organization created by the Alliance as a secret police to deal with any "corruption" in the world nations, unknown to the Alliance that this so called "Federation" will turn on the Alliance and create a nation under its own name........the United Earth Federation.  
  
In the years After Colony 173, the Romefeller Foundation begins Mobile Suit development. The Romefeller Foundation, the finanicial manger of the Alliance, is annoyed of the colonies independence movement, which is believed to be funded by an "Earth Organization", and begins to prepare for military intervention. As this occurs, the Federation develops its own Mobile Suits to compete with the Alliance.  
  
After Colony 175, the Federation had successfully developed the first RX prototype, the RX-78-1.Also at the time, 3 other prototype suits were designed in secret, which would be the base design for all modern models, Tallgeese ( Alliance, O.Z. base model), Wing Zero(Gundam base model ), and Excalibur ( Federation base model ). An arms race soon started between the Federation and the Alliance.  
  
After Colony 194, the Federation has finished 50,000 suits, and readies them for full deployment all over the world. With that, a massive operation was planned by the Federation, to revolt against the Alliance.   
  
  
  
Generations ago, with a great dream for the future humankind departed from planet earth, seeking a life on space colonies. But as time went by, the United Earth Sphere Alliance brought the colonies under its control one after another using its overwhelming military power in the name of peace and justice. After Colony, Year 195. The beginning of Operation Meteor. It was a secret operation by a few colonies which tried to stand against the Alliance. The operation was to secretly smuggle specially camouflaged combat weapons onto the earth. However, the operation had been detected by Alliance leaders. So to help out the rebels, the Federation has dispatches elite teams to the five area s that the Gundams will come and join them in the fight, and the fight will eventully lead to a revolution in the Alliance when the Federation declares itself independence and prepares for war.  
  
Enter The Gundams  
  
Date: April 07, A.C. 195   
  
(One month before Operation Eruption, the day of Operation Meteor)  
  
Location: Outer Space, the Federation batttle fortress Camelot. 100 Km from the Moon. Time: 1600 hours SST ( Sol. Standard Time )   
  
The Federation is about to launch a prototype weapon, and had ordered it to take out an Alliance station for target pratice.  
  
"Initiatng launch into Earth space," the pilot of a wierd space said. The craft he is flying appears to be a fighter.  
  
In the station, the crew readies to launch it.  
  
"Major, sir," a soldier said to an officer, who appears to be about the age of 25, on a Vid screen," the sword has been pulled, I repeat, the sword has been pulled."  
  
"Roger that," the Major said, "Launch!"  
  
The craft sped out of the launch pat of the station with such incredible speed, that it would rivial the Tallgeese, but despite the speed that could kill a normal person, the pilot remains calm and almost seem to enjoy the ride.  
  
" Launch sucessful, proceeding to first testing objective," the pilot said to the comm.  
  
"Roger that, sir," the station responded," destroy the targets with extreme prejudice, we don't want the Alliance to know that our Mobile suit technology has reached this far."  
  
"I understand that, I won't even leave a trace of debris for the salvage teams to find."  
  
The craft increased speed, and from the corne of his eyes, he saw a falling "meteor".  
  
"Intresting," the pilot said," It seems that Operation M has started,"  
  
On a nearby Alliance station, they detected the falling objects.  
  
"Slight gravity shift was observed between Lagrange Point A-X and G-Y. The object will reach the earth's atmosphere in 600 seconds." an Alliance officer said  
  
"Not just one, huh?" another said  
  
"Right. The radar reports five metal objects approaching earth"  
  
"Report this to Lt. Zechs, just in case. I'm sure they're just pieces of an old satellite or something, though."  
  
"Roger!" Then their sensors detected something else," What the hell, there is a space craft heading toward us at high speed."  
  
"It is too small to be a shuttle, looks like a fighter,"  
  
"Appears to have a Federation signature!"  
  
"What is the Federation doing here!"  
  
"Calling Federation craft, what are is the reason that you have entered Alliance space.?!"  
  
But the craft didn't respond, then its head opened up and it fired an energy beam that barely missed the station.  
  
"What the hell, contact Alliance HQ that the Federation is provoking us,"  
  
"Can't sir, it has jammed our comm system!"  
  
"Get it with the Leo's!"  
  
Seven Leo's popped out, two with dober cannons, one with a space beam cannon, and the rest with regular canister rifles, and the fired on the craft, and "Damaged" it and forced it to fall into reentry.  
  
"I think we got it!" a Leo pilot shouted.  
  
Then something extrordonary happened, the outer shell that protected the craft, vaperiozed, and it became a shape of a...  
  
"A Dragon?!"   
  
The Dragon flew around and dashed passed two Leo's and when they turned around, the blew up from being sliced in half so quickly by the dragon's sharp wings. Then it loomed aboved them,  
  
"Switching combat modes!" the pilot said.Then the suit changed into a Mobile Suit.  
  
"It changed into a mobile suit, sir!"  
  
"Excalibur fully funtional, all systems online," the pilot said, and one of its forearm popped out a cannon and it destroyed a Leo with one shot at its chest.  
  
Then, Excalibur drew a sword and it charged up. Then he unleashed a wave of energy when he slash at the Leo's, destroying 3 more suits. The Leo's tried to fight, but it was too strong and fast for them, despite that, they tried to charge at the Gundam.   
  
"You people are pathetic, I think you should all die now!" It then flapped opened its wings and launched loads of missiles in all directions, destroying all the Leo's. Then Excalibur charged at the station and aimed its sword at it.  
  
The blade split in the middle and particles of energy charged around the insides of the opening, an then it fired a blast that could overpower Wing's buster rifle.  
  
"Mission...Complete," the pilot said, then his comm system recieved a transmisttion.  
  
"Hey Jacen," the Major from the space station said.  
  
"Kai," Jacen said  
  
"How was it?"  
  
"Excellent, the suit is working perfectly," then Jacen's watch beeped," oops, look at the time, I have to go now, I've got a lot of paper work to do, being a student teacher at a high ranked school is hard work, especially when it's just a cover up."  
  
"Well then see-ya in a month," Kai said, and Jacen dropped down onto Earth.  
  
Meanwhile, down on Earth, Relena has found Heero lying on the shores and called an ambulance and she then starts to take off Heero's helmet.  
  
"He's still a child... " Relena said, then Heero wakes and covers his face,"Don't move. An ambulance is coming."  
  
"Did you see it," Heero asked  
  
"What?"  
  
Then the Ambulance arrives. Then Heero press a button on his suit, but nothing happens, then he hits the button, and it explodes and knocks him backward, but he gets up and ran up the stairs, knocking the doctors and nurses and hijacks the Ambulance. Relena gets up the stairs and sees him already far off, and decides to introduce herself.  
  
"I am... I'm Relena Darlian....and you are...?"  
  
When Heero thought it was safe he stopped the ambulance and pull over. He leaned his head forward to rest on the steering wheels. Then, suddenly a gun was pointed to his head and he noticed it too late.  
  
"Well, well Heero Yuy..." the shady figure next to him said, "You made it...And I thought a kid your age would not run away from such a pretty girl that came to rescue you..."  
  
"Can the humors Ace," Heero said as Ace lowers his gun, "Where's your Gundam?"  
  
"It's hidden in the nearby woods." Ace puts down a back pack, "Come on, let's get you out of that outfit."  
  
Nearby, hidden in the woods was Ace's gundam. It was lying flat on the ground and it's cockpit hatch was open. From a general point of view it was a very unique Gundam, but it looks like a joker that can out from a deck of playing cards. On the side of it's right was the name of it. Gundam Joker.  
  
Elsewhere in an O.Z. base near Guam. It was a factory for producing suits, and seems to have produced a lot, but then an explosion interupted them.  
  
"What the...?! Enemy attack?" a Leo pilot shouted before getting chopped in half by Deathscythe.  
  
"What the hell! Where are they?" another Leo pilot shouted but was stabbed from behind by a dark looking Gundam.  
  
"Bruder to Duo, let's wrap it up in one minute!" the pilot of the Shadow Gundam said   
  
"Sounds like a plan!"   
  
Then, Deathscythe heads for a shuttle and slices it and then chops up the rest of the base, like there is no tommorow.  
  
"This is Duo. Primary mission completed. Now I might as well play around with these guys for a bit longer!" then Federation suit appeared out of nowhere, "What the who the hell are you guys?!"  
  
"We are from the United Earth Federation and we are here to help you," a Pilot of an RX-79 Ez8 said," My name's Shiro Amada."  
  
"Mine's Duo Maxwell, but don't get in my way!" Duo finishes up the rest of the base.  
  
The Shadow Gundam approaches Shiro to introduce himself.  
  
"My name is Schwarz Bruder. Nice to know that we are not the only ones that hate the Alliance and OZ."  
  
Also elsewhere at the Dover spaceport. The base was under attack from Federation suits and a myseterious suit they've never seen before.  
  
"This is the Space Port. We're under attack!" a Leo pilot shouted  
  
"A surprise attack? Who the hell is it? The Federation! Hey what's that one!?" A red and orange suit appears (Heavyarms) It raised its gattling gun and barriaged the O.Z. suits.  
  
"Well, now that they've seen me... I have no choice. I thought destroying the spaceport was enough... But now I have to destroy you all," and he does so, "Battle record: No. 001. Recorder... let's just say Trowa for now."  
  
"Nice work Trowa Barton," a Federation commando pilot said.  
  
"Thanks, and you're name is?"  
  
"Mark Curran, of the Federation armed forces."  
  
"Hey Trowa, let's move it will ya!" another gundam comes up behind him with double handguns. "You going to let me and my Maxter have all the fun!"  
  
"Hey save some for me will ya!" another voice said over the comm.  
  
From afar another gundam was croached down and fires a very long beam weapon at the base, covering the Mobile Suits in there.  
  
"You kids better watch yourselves or I might accidently hit ya!" Royal gundam takes another shot and blows off the head of another Leo.  
  
Meanwhile in th Ariabian deserts, an Alliance rescue team was looking for a shutle that crashed in the deserts.  
  
"Are you sure this is the area where the enemy craft fell?" the cammander asked  
  
"Yes." a subordinate said  
  
"I don't see anything." Federation Guntanks popped out.  
  
What the..? What's happening?" Then the Magnaics attacked the Leo's   
  
"It's the enemy! Enemy attack!" a lot more suits appeared in the sky.  
  
"Are we surrounded? It was a trap!" the remaining suits slided downa hill.   
  
"Commander!" they turned to see Sandrock.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Drop your weapons and surrender," Quartre said, "I don't want to kill you."  
  
"Fire! Fire!" The Gundam jets up to themand hacks them up with its shotels.  
  
"This is Quatre. The Commander's Suit has been destroyed..... I told you to surrender..."  
  
"You fight well Quartre," a pilot of a Hyperion said  
  
"Thanks Mr. Urkai,"  
  
"No Mr's, just Kuo would be find,"  
  
"It's good to see what an amazing pilot you've became," a female voice said, and in front of Sandrock was two other Gundams,   
  
One of the two had a very uniformed look to it, and its weapon was a mobile suit size foil. On the shoulder area marked its name, which was GF13-009NF Gundam Rose. The other one had colors that was fairly similar to the one sthat the maganacs had on their suits. It's weapons were just one huge scimitar that was held by its right hand and the left hand had one of the rifles that the Maganacs carry. on one of its shouder pats marled its name, which was GF13-052NT Scimitar.  
  
"Glad it was you that came to Earth...little bro," another female voice said over the comm,   
  
"Geo, Saette. I'm so glad to see you two!" Quatre shoued with joy.  
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world to see our brother all grown up." Geo said  
  
"Let's go people, we have little time to waste here!" Saette said.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere on a base in China. Nothing much was left when the Gundam Shenlong finished up. It fired its claw at the bridge of a ship and shot flames at fighters.  
  
"My name Wufei Chang, I won't hide or run away until I win this game."   
  
Another Gundam walks up behind him. It was more elaborate than Shenlong and carried a staff.  
  
"So, I see that it was you Wufei that was chosen for this Nataku...how have you been?"  
  
"I'm fine. I see that you too have grown up a little since our last encounter Sai," Wufei said  
  
"Ah Wufei, nice to see you again. How is master Long feeling," a female voice spoke and out from the shadows came a dark looking gundam.  
  
"Where is Master A?" Wufei asked surprised to hear a girls voice, "And what are you doing it his Shadow Gundam?"  
  
"I'm afraid that the master decided not to pilot his gundam this time, he has left the caretake of his suit to someone else," Sai explained, "This is Asia Haow."  
  
"Hmp," Wufei said and walked away. The name was very familiar to him, but he didn't care.  
  
"I knew I would get that kind of reaction from someone like you Wufei...you always look down on women and the weak, thinking that you are suppior. Is that why you came down here? To find a much more worthy opponent to kill you...I truly wish that 'she' didn't save you!"  
  
Wufei stopped and turned around.  
  
"In fact, I look a lot like her myself," On Wufei's main screen appears a girl a little older than him. she had long black hair tied neatly into a pony tail behind her. Wufei stared at her for a very long time, until he saw the image of someone else within this girl.  
  
"You're-"  
  
"-That's right right Wufei. I'm her sister."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Excalibur, Jacen just recieved orders on a new mission.  
  
Attention Jacen, Your new mission is to protect Relena Dorlian from any harm, her father is already being body guard by the Federation secret service.  
  
Reasons for you being chosen for this mission is 3.  
  
#1 you know the knowledge and skills of the following weapons, transportations, and people that might be in this mission.   
  
(Right after that a nearly infinite list came out)  
  
#2 You and Relena are aquintences, so you should be able to explain to her of the situation she is in if it comes to that.  
  
............................................  
  
"So what's the 3rd?" Jacen asked himself, then the third reason pops out  
  
#3.....you are good with any job we give you.  
  
"..hmp, so you want me to babysit eh.....Mission accepted."  
  
Location: St.Gaberial High School, near the pacific border of former Russia and China.   
  
Time: 8:45:01 A.M.  
  
Jacen walks pass his younger classmates, most girls took notice of Jacen's presents. Jacen then sits on a table on the balcony far off from everyone, and reads a book.  
  
"Well, isn't it a shame not to have Relena around for the first day of the new semester?" one of Relena's classmates said talking to another  
  
"It can't be helped. She just got home yesterday." another said.  
  
"Isn't it nice, though? I wish I could go into space one day."  
  
"Well, a wealthy father -- that's all it takes."  
  
"By the way, tomorrow is Relena's birthday"  
  
"That's right. I wonder who's been invited to Relena's party this year?" then Relena walks in   
  
" Relena," all said  
  
"Good morning."  
  
Later, when class starts, everyone was in a large lecture hall. Jacen sits all the way up back. Jacen was a student teacher despite his age of 19. He sits quietly and types up reports in his computer. Then, Teacher enters with Heero in tow. Jacen lifts up his head and was slightly surprised.  
  
"That boy..." Relena said in her head  
  
"You..." Jacen said in his head,  
  
"Please quiet down. I would like to introduce you to a new friend." the teacher said  
  
"Heero Yuy. Nice to meet you."  
  
"That's him. That's the boy." Relena said quietly outloud, and Jacen hears her.  
  
"You say something Relena?" Jacen asked, knowing already what she said.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Heero, why don't you sit next to Relena. If you have any questions, she will be glad to help you. Now let's start the class." Heero quietly walks up the flight of stairs, and sits quietly next to Relena.  
  
" Nice to meet you, Heero"But Heero ignored her.  
  
"Oh ya it's him alright," Jacen said in his head, "So you finally got a name. How ironic...the name of the former peaceful leader of the colonies given to a child that will start a war for peace. It seems that you've haven't change your attitude since the last time we've met,"  
  
Later on a balcony Heero leans over the stone railing that overlooks the forest area. Relena and friends. She walks up to Heero and hands him an envolop.  
  
Jacen is far off on top of another buliding and spies on Heero, with a high tech binoculur and a sonic listening device.  
  
"This is for you." and hands Heero the birthday invitation card, "I'm having a birthday party tomorrow. I hope you can come and join us."  
  
Her friends applauds, but Heeo rips it up in front of the stunned crowd, and drops it on the ground before leaving.Relena started to cry. Jacen lifts up an eyebrow at what Heero did.  
  
"That's... so cruel..." a tear falls from an eye, but Heero wipes it away, and Relena smiles, and thinks it's a sign of affection and thinks he is going to apoligize to her.  
  
"I will kill you." Relena was in shock of what Heero said, but Jacen wasn't, and he packs up and prepares to leave.  
  
"Who is this boy?"  
  
"(Tish, tish) after 5 years I would think that Dr. J would at least give you some heart..." Jacen said, and leaves. "Well I guess that type of attitude would suit a perfect soldier."  
  
Tommorrow, at near sunset, Relena held her party at her estate. Everyone of her classmates attended. As the party guesses chattered, their voices were hushed when Relena walked down a flight of stairs, accompanied by Jacen. Relena had her arm around his as they walked down.   
  
Relena was wearing a blue dress that outshines anyone else's and Jacen was wearing a suit with a black jacket and white shirt underneath.   
  
"Thank you all for attending my party," Relena said, she looked down and sees her friends.  
  
"Happy birthday Relena!" they all shouted,  
  
"Thank you,"   
  
Jacen looked about and doesn't see Heero.  
  
"Hmmm," Jacen thought, "Why am I not surprised...so where could you be, Heero..."  
  
"Eh, what's wrong Jacen," Relena asked,  
  
"Um, nothing..."  
  
Then, one of Relena's male classmates arrived late and walked to her.  
  
"Ah, sorry I'm late. I was stuck in traffic," the guy said, and the looked around but felt a little disappointed, "I see that Heero didn't show up after all...perhaps that was him on the highway..."  
  
"Heero? You saw Heero?" Relena asked  
  
"Yeah, he was headingtoward the Alliance base at the harbor,"  
  
"I see," Relena then moves a bit, and started to walk away from the rest, "I'm sorry, but if you'll escuse me. I have to go check on something."  
  
Eveyone else were enjoying the party as Relena slips out. Little did she knew that she was being tailed by Jacen.   
  
Heero was on top of a sub, and has gotten a hold of some huge torpedos and was preparing to destroy his suit with them. Of course the torpedos won't destroy the suit, it will trigger the self destruct system.  
  
He stands on the submarine and readies himself. Then Relena runs on board.  
  
"Heero, I know it's you. Heero!" but Heero ignores her. He readies to torpedos, "Heero, what are you doing here? Who are you? Those are torpedoes, aren't they? I just want to know more about you. Talk to me, Heero!"  
  
Heero turns his head around slowly and gives her a sort of kind look,  
  
"Relena..."  
  
"Heero..." then he gives her the 'I want to kill you' look and points a gun at her   
  
"You know too much.......farewell, Relena!"  
  
Suddenly, and out of nowhere, someone else appears, and shoots Heero in the arm.  
  
"Heero!" appearing to be worry about him more than herself.  
  
Heero glares at the new guy,   
  
"Who?!"  
  
It was Duo and he points his gun at Heero,  
  
"Obviously you are the bad guy here, aren't you? Are you alright, Miss?" but Relena tries to help Heero and rushes over to help him,  
  
"Are you alright, Heero?!" Heero lunges for his gun, and another bullet came out of nowhere from behind Relena, and it went through his leg before it knocks away the gun, and Heero rolls around and sees that it's Jacen, holding his vintage 454 Casull.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself any further...Heero," Jacen said pointing his gun at Heero and pulls the hammer back to load in another round, then looks at Duo, "Duo...nice to see you again. It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah, same here Jacen."  
  
"That's enough. Why did you have to hurt him?" Relena runs in front of Heero and gets in the way of both Duo's and Jacen's guns.  
  
"Relena..." Jacen said  
  
"Hey, wait a second." Duo said, Relena patches up Heero's wounds, "Damn, now I'm the bad guy now?"  
  
An alarm then goes off from Duo's watch.   
  
"Oops, already here? I may have miscalculated the high tide..."  
  
Relena spots the Gundams,  
  
"What is that...?", but Duo pulls out a flare thing and blinds Relena,  
  
"I can't let you see it. Miss, I don't know what's going on here, but you'd better go home now. It's for your own sake." But Heero jumped onto the Torpedoes  
  
"Hey, back off!" and shoots at Heero, but misses and stops when Heero lands on the torpedoes.  
  
"That's my Mobile Suit!" and launches the torpedos  
  
"What are you doing, bastard?!" and the Torpedoes hit their targets and Wing and Deathscythe fell back into the ocean.  
  
"This is...the end...Mission complete," and he plunges into the water, seemingly dead, since his head is facing down and underwater.  
  
"He knows about the Gundam's self-destruct system. Is he the pilot of that Mobile Suit?"  
  
"Who are these people?" Relena said and Jacen jumps into the water to retrieve Heero. When Jacen got out with Heero on his back, Relena walked to him, "What are you involved it this time?"  
  
"I can't tell you yet, Relena. I'm sorry, but it's for your own protection."  
  
As Jacen put Heero down on the deck a gun hammer clicked above him. Jacen looked up to see Ace point a gun at him.  
  
"Well, if it ain't the legendary Jacen. You were the last person I'd expect to be here."  
  
"Well it appears that life is full of surprises, Ace." Jacen said back as Duo points his gun at Ace. And Bruder has his sword out and had it at Ace's neck, "Nice outfit you got there Bruder."  
  
"Very funny Jacen," Bruder takes off his mask.  
  
The next day, Heero wakes up in a hospital bed, but he is bound to the table. He slowly opens his eyes, but despite the fact that he is awake, his body acts as if he is still unconcious. A doctor behind a window watches.  
  
"Breath rate: 27. Pulse: 57. Body temperature: 34.5 degrees and rising..." the doctor said to Sally, who observes, and then the doctor saw Heero move," What the..."  
  
"What is it?" Sally asked  
  
"I thought he moved."  
  
" Keep monitoring him,"  
  
"Am I captured...?" Heero said in his head, and somehow was able to calculate his exact position," The third Alliance/Federation Naval Hospital... District J-B South... 50th floor, Intensive Care Unit..."  
  
The phone then rang,  
  
"Major Sally, it's a call for you," The screen revealed to be another Alliance soldier  
  
"That disk you gave me is impossible to analyse. It can't be opened with any access code I can think of."  
  
"The boy had it. I thought the Federation's main computer is supposed to be able to open any file..."  
  
"So, do you think he is one of the secret agents of the rebels?"  
  
"Let's not jump to conclusions." and she looks at the scans of Heero's body, and was surprised," That boy's body is just incredible. Over 200 traces of small broken bones, yet the only visible scar on his body is that gun wound... He had to have had quite an abnormal childhood."  
  
"Shall we use mind relaxant drugs?" the doctor asked  
  
"No! I don't want to use such a strong poison on a boy that age."  
  
Downstairs, Relena and Jacen asked to see Heero.  
  
"No visitors?" Relena asked," Is his condition that bad?"  
  
"Oh, it was you who brought him here, wasn't it?" the nurse said," You wait here a minute, OK?"  
  
Then Major Sally walked in,  
  
" I am Major Sally, medical officer. Would you mind telling me about that fine young man?"  
  
"That fine young man you say?" Jacen said. He was in uniform and Sally recognized it.  
  
"You're a..." Sally said  
  
"A Federation soldier, yes, I'm Captain Jacen, Mobile Suit pilot," Relena was less shocked than Sally since she's used to hearing this from him.  
  
"I see, you look pretty young to be a captain"  
  
"I've been told I'm an extrodinary one,"  
  
"Come follow me, please," but Jacen lingered a bit.  
  
"Jacen," Relena said  
  
"I'll stay down here, you go on ahead," and Relena nods and goes. Once they got out of sight, Jacen turns toward the door and walks out.  
  
Meanwhile up where Heero is, one of the monitirs turns itself on and Duo's face pops out, and gesturing for Heero to be quiet. Though the volume of the screen is off, Duo still talks like Heero knows everyone of his words.  
  
"Even a guy like you knows when to keep silent. I'm sure you're a well trained soldier like myself. You must be able to read my lips, right?," Heero turns his head a bit," What a guy! You've been awake all this time without changing your pulse or breathing pattern. Impressive. I'd like to ask you some questions. And if you'd like, I'll help you get out of here"  
  
Meanwhile in an elevator Relena and Sally have a chat.  
  
"He's such a mysterious boy." Sally said, "He looks barbaric at first glance, yet he seems so noble..."  
  
"Is that so? I think he's just as ordinary as any other boy."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"I am Relena Darlian."  
  
"Darlian? Are you the Vice Foreign Minister's..."  
  
"Spoiled daughter...?"  
  
"Did I upset you somehow?" Sally smiles a bit  
  
"No...I'm sorry. Can I see Heero"  
  
"Heero? Is that his name -- Heero?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm his classmate and sweetheart!"  
  
The elevator stops and they enter the room.  
  
"Any new development?" Sally asked  
  
"Nothing Major Sally," the doctor said and Relena sees Heero all bounded up.  
  
"Heero? This is terrible. Why is he bound like that? Take them off!" Relena shouted   
  
"He's too powerful. Frankly, we are afraid of him. That's why we had to do that. If we can get to know him better, we won't have to keep him like that anymore."  
  
"So, he's not a Federation soldier like Jacen, then..."  
  
"Let's go downstairs. "  
  
Meanwhile Jacen walks outside and hears an explosion coming from when Heero should be, but he just kept walking and seems to not noticed the explosion and Heero and Duo jumping off. Duo turns on his weed wacking device and it was just enough to slow his rate of decend, but he sees Heero not opening his pachute.  
  
" Hey, what are you doing? , Open the parachute, hurry! Hey! What are you doing? Bastard! Damn, don't waste any more time!"  
  
"Heero! No, Heero!" Relena shouted, and Heero opens his chute, but he opened it too late.  
  
"OH! I can't watch!" Duo looks away as Heero takes off his chute and rolls down a cliff, and lands on the sand. Then somehow by the act of God, he gets up with no wound at all on his body, but his leg is broken. When he got up and the dust clears Jacen stands in front of him, and smiles a bit.  
  
"Hey Heero, what's up," Heero brushes the dust off himself, and doesn't seem to care that Jacen anticapated his escape and somehow manage to get to the same spot he lands. "I'm not surprised Duo would get here before I would. I'm the one that helped him get up there."  
  
Heero didn't really care.  
  
Back at the top of the hospital where Heero and Duo jumped, Sally and Relena were shocked,  
  
"Heero!" Relena shouted  
  
"He's alive... Incredible... I just have to wish that he's not our enemy." Sally said  
  
"I...What am I doing here?" Duo then lands nicely beside Heero,  
  
"I know you'd rather die... But if you couldn't die after all that, you'd better come up with a really good way to kill yourself. I know it may sound corny, but all you can do right now is to trust me." Duo carried Heero, and the 3 walked away before anyone sees.  
  
The Defense Department announced today that the delayed production of the Leo, the ground-type Mobile Suit, will be back on track by utilizing the Corsica Base facilities. The mass production of the Leo has been delayed due to a massive explosion in the Leo's main factory last month. The cause of the explosion is still under investigation. To take extra precautions, the Specials issued a high-level alert to the Middle-east Division...  
  
Location: Corsica base  
  
In the past, The Specials' Mobile Suit units made it possible for the Alliance to dominate the United Earth Regions. But at the same time, many officers have an open mistrust and resentment toward the Specials. Young officers who are trying to create a new course of history. Treize Khushrenada... The man who created the Specials. He is also a board member of the Romefeller Foundation, which is supported by aristocrats who value their conservative tradition. Using his financial resources, he has been dedicated to the development of the Mobile Suit. The Specials not only provides Mobile Suits to the Alliance Armed Forces, but also possesses its own combat unit. The unit is highly regarded and has obtained a special permit, so that it is allowed to manoeuvre independently in any battle site. But this also accelerated the resentment of the older officers of the Alliance Armed Forces.  
  
In ahanger Zechs sees the Tallgeese load up and outside everyone anticapates an enemy attack at any moment.   
  
"The enemy will come," Otto said  
  
"The enemies will come..." Berker, an Aries pilot said.  
  
"The enemies will come?" General Bonapa said" No fool would challenge such a heavy guard!"  
  
Zechs waits, and then lifts up his head and senses that someone is here.  
  
"The fool has come." Zechs said and Heavyarms appears blasting all his missiles at the base. Behind him was Royal and Maxter.  
  
"Specials! Confirming enemy attack. Everyone, come with me!" Berker said  
  
"But there's only three." another pilot said  
  
"Never mind! One may be enough..." and then 10 Zeon types showed up, all mainly Zaku's armed with gattling guns, and two Jagd Doga's also with gattling guns.  
  
"Gundam pilot Trowa, we are from the Federation's Delaz fleet and are here to assist you," one of the Jagd Doga's said  
  
"Your help is noted, but we can handle this myself, thanks anyway,"  
  
"Only 13 enemy has been confirmed so far. Surround and exterminate them!" Berker said  
  
Half of the Zuka's spread out to create more havoc and the rest remained with Heavyarms, and defend the onslaught of suits.  
  
"In terms of strategy against fewer enemies, it is generally regarded as effective to cut off their retreat, surround them, and lay down intense fire." Trowa said, "Surround and exterminate... The enemy commanders decision should be considered a textbook manoeuvre. But... They should have waited to see what his enemy is capable of doing"  
  
And with that he gave them all he got. two Zaku's were shot and destroyed by the ACE pilot berker.  
  
"These look like mass product suits like Leo's and Aries, but I've never seen these types before." Berker said  
  
Though these Zaku's are Federation types, the Federation is known for their famous RX types, the development of Zeon types were put into good use since fundings were being used up by the RX suits, since the Zaku's and GM's were not as powerful as the RX's, they could be compared to Leo's and Aries.  
  
Heavyarms seemed to have ran out of amunition, and his lancmates seem to be occupied, and can't help Trowa. One Aries charge at Trowa.  
  
"I guess this is my end...?" Trowa said and closes his eyes,  
  
"DIE!" but the Aries was shot not by one of his lancemates, but by a Maganac, and sudenly the base is suddenly under heay fire, from the Magnacs and Federation Guntanks. From under its metal cape, Gundam Rose shot out funnels that resemble rose buds and each fire a pulse of laser at an enemy target and destroyed them all. The Scimitar jumped ahead and mows down all the mobile suits in her path. Quartre jets up to an Aries and gets it in a firm grip of Sandrock's shotels that were connecter together to form a grappling claw.  
  
"I want to see their strength, before I die... " Berker said  
  
"I'm sorry." Quartre said  
  
"You won't be forgotten." Zechs said and Quartre crushed the suit. Trowa and Quartre were eyeball to eyeball for a moment.  
  
Elsewhere, Duo uses a crane to fish out Wing.  
  
"There it is. It's all yours, now. At least, show me a little appreciation. What are you doing?" Duo said and sees that Heero is relocatting his own broken bone, and give out a I'm going to be sick look," urg! I've had enough. Who else treats his own broken bones like that? Please...I just had my lunch."  
  
Heero braces his leg with a wrench and walks to see his suit.  
  
Sometime later, Duo and Heero is in one of Howard's hanger and Heero checks up on his suit.  
  
"Insulation: 2800...? It can be fixed." Heero said to himself  
  
"Hey you! Hey, listen! Why do you have to be so stubborn? I told you it'll be much easier to let us repair your Mobile Suit along with mine!"  
  
"I just don't want any strangers to touch my Suit. It's that simple." Jacen walks in  
  
"Hey Heero, your suit is no different from mine, why don't you let me fix it for you?" Jacen asked, and Heero thought for a moment  
  
".....Alright,"  
  
"What! you don't trust me but you trust this guy," Duo shouted  
  
"I know of you, but I don't know you, Jacen is a friend I can trust,"  
  
"Oh, come on! You don't even have replacement parts. [ he jumps up on Wing] No matter how good an engineer either of you are, without parts, there's no way you can repair this. Machines are not the same as your broken legs or arms. You understand? [ but Heero ignores him, Duo sighs in defeat] I saved this guy's life. What was I thinking? Antisocial, uncooperative, unpredictable... God, [ he gets a bit crazy ] I hate this guy! If I were you, man, I'd hate my personality so much that I would shoot myself!"  
  
"Hey," Heero said  
  
"What is it? Changed your mind? It's too late!"  
  
"Will you shut up for a while?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sorry to bother you. "an alarm goes off in Wing, Heero jumps in," What is it?"  
  
"A new mission? The enemy will be transporting gundanium alloy... Roger. I will intercept it tomorrow morning."  
  
"How are you going to do it with this beat-up Suit? You can't do anything."  
  
"Maybe you can't. But I can."  
  
"Yeah, yeah! You're right again as usual. [thinking] He's going to have to blow himself up if he fails this mission. A mission without room for mistake... He has to be one of us." and walks away  
  
Late that night Jacen helps Heero fix Wing.  
  
"What is they still doing in there? Good night!" he starts to walk away," man, their both uptight, stuck up and arragont, it's like their brothers...."  
  
Then early in the morning, Wing, Joker, and Excalibur thrusts off and gone.  
  
"What?! I can't believe this! What a guy! He fixed that piece of shit in one night?!" Duo said  
  
"Hey! They got us! they stole the parts from your suit!" Howard shouted  
  
"What! That's what I get for trusting them. Shit!"  
  
Heero and Jacen flies toward a trnsport plane carrying Gundanium alloy.  
  
"Jacen...." Heero said  
  
"What is it,"  
  
"....thanks for helping me repair my suit,"  
  
"You know what, that's the nicest thing I heard you say since the day I met you."  
  
"Target confirmed," Heero spots the plane and they both transformed and blasted the craft, and Heero laughs, and Jacen smiles a bit  
  
"A little too much laughing Heero,"  
  
A month later. Sometime within the month, Vice Minster Dorlian, Relena, and Jacen went into Space to descuss about the Gundam problems on Earth. On a colony somewhere, Dorlain, Jacen and representives of some colonies had a meeting.  
  
"Mr Darlian. Now I know the stories about Earth's economic crisis are just a rumour. They could afford to launch a shuttle just for you." one man said before they started the decussion  
  
"Those kind of rumours are rather innocent ones. But the rumours spreading within the Federation are serious ones." Dorlian said  
  
"The one about how we, the colonies, are going to invade Earth?" Jacen began and said what he was suppose to and played along," They know we will gain nothing by such a foolish act. Why do they believe such things."  
  
"The whole thing is just ridiculous. Operation Meteor, the new Mobile Suits..." another man said," Everything they say, we've never heard of."  
  
"Mr Darlian, Why do you think the Alliance suspects us of this?"  
  
"The Earth is always on edge, and seems to be afraid of the slightest joke of a colonial attack." Jacen said. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"It's Relena."  
  
"What is it?" a man guarding the door said  
  
"I'm going out shopping."  
  
"Shall I come with you?" Jacen asked  
  
"No, there's no need. This place is much safer than the Earth." She leaves.  
  
"Hmp, the colonies are not as safe as it used to be. Please stay safe, Relena" Jacen thought  
  
Relena closes the door to the room, then spots Une's device on the drawer and picks it up.....  
  
"This is hers." she said and then ran outside  
  
Outside Lady Une waits for the bomb that she herself set in front of the room, which so happens to be the device that Relena is now carrying and is bring it to her.  
  
"Ten seconds left. Soon I'll get rid of that meddling Dorlian, and that traitorous Jacen." Lady Une said, then Relena rushes out  
  
"Excuse me. Did you forget this?" Relena said, and gives Lady Une the device  
  
"What the hell?!" She Grabs the device and throws it through a window into the conference room.  
  
Jacen saw the thing flying threw the window and gets down pulling Mr. Dorlian down with him.The device then explodes.  
  
"Father! Jacen!" Relena runs back inside. Lady Une was mad.  
  
"She's going to screw up our plans! Get that girl! If she resists you may kill her!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" the soldiers ran in the building  
  
Inside the now demolished conference room, Jacen slow got back up and was helped by some colony resistence members. Relena then barges into the room.  
  
"Father! Father! Where are you?" Mr Dorlian was barely concious  
  
"Relena..." he said  
  
"Is Vice-Minister Darlian alive?" a guy said, helping Jacen up," You alright sir?"  
  
"I'm fine, get the Vice-minster out of here!" The man picks up the unconscious Mr. Darlian  
  
"What are you doing with him?"  
  
"Alright Relena," Jacen said," lets get Vice-Minister Darlian to a safer place!"  
  
"Yes , sir"  
  
"You there! What are you doing over there?" an O.Z. soldier said, and fires at the fleeing group of men,"They're here already. Quickly!"   
  
"Some men took Darlian and his daughter." another O.Z. soldier said  
  
"Close all exits!" another said  
  
Jacen grabbed Relena and brought her to an armored Van.  
  
"Please let go of me."  
  
"You must come with us. I can't just leave you here in the midst of the enemy."  
  
"Don't worry about it. What are you going to do with my father?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain right now. Get in."  
  
They get into a car and drives away as the OZ soldiers shoots at them again.Lady Une also fires at the car, but has to dodged it as it is running straight at her with no intention of stopping. In the Van, Jacen tried to help the Vice minster as best as he can.  
  
"This will help calm you down." a man said and gives Relena some medication with a syringe  
  
"Please take my father to a hospital at once!"  
  
"A hospital is even more dangerous." Jacen said  
  
"That can't be."  
  
"They would've sent assassins to every hospital nearby." Jacen said," There are very good doctors in my organization.""  
  
" Who..?"  
  
"Relena..." the Vice minster said  
  
"Father!"  
  
"Listen to me Relena..."  
  
"Don't talk father."  
  
"Please stay calm. I am... not... your real father" Relena was shocked,"... Your real name is... Relena Peacecraft. The heiress of the house of Peacecraft, the once highly admired and peaceful monarchy."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I was a young member of the Kingdom's senate. But the Kingdom was attacked and destroyed by the Alliance. We were among the few survivors. I Adopted you as a baby to hide your true identity"  
  
"That can't be true."  
  
"OZ... Beware of OZ... " and he pass out. Relena screams, thinking he died.  
  
"Father! Father! NO!!"  
  
"He's just unconscious. You need to rest also."  
  
Later, Relena wakes up in an underground facility.  
  
"Father!"  
  
"You're awake," someone said, Jacen pulls a blanket over Mr. Dorlians dead body.  
  
"Like a second father to me, rest in please."Jacen said in his head and slams a fist on the bed, and a tear seem to form in Jacen's eye, but he kept it in."O.Z. will pay for this!!"  
  
"Please accept my deepest condolences..." another man said," Had we detected the Alliance's conspiracy sooner this would never have happened."  
  
They turned to watch the TV.  
  
"Lady Une, what is your reaction to the bombing?"  
  
"It is extremely regrettable. I am truly disappointed to learn that there are such violent terrorists on this colony."  
  
"Is it true that Vice-Minister Darlian and his daughter have been kidnapped?"  
  
"We are investigating that possibility now. The motive is unclear at this moment, but if this incident represents the overall will of the colonies. I must say that the Alliancewill have to consider certain retaliatory measures, including the use of arms."  
  
"W-wait a second, Lady Une!"  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work on this investigation."  
  
Jacen turns off the TV.  
  
"Damn it! They turn it into an act of terrorism. Predictable..." Jacen said  
  
"She's right to call you terrorists! You let my father die by not taking him to a hospital."  
  
"I explained the hospitals..."  
  
"That's enough. I sincerely apologize." Jacen said, then Relena lunges for the his gun, and grabs it" What are you..."  
  
"I'll go home to avenge my father. Those people called O.Z. they're the ones who killed my father. Weren't they?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! You can't go home now! You'll be killed!"  
  
"I don't care if I'm killed."  
  
Flashback  
  
"I will kill you." Heero said  
  
Then, standing in front of Heero to protect him from Duo  
  
"That's enough! Why do you have to hurt him!"  
  
The birthday scene  
  
"Don't be Father.I understand. I'm not a child anymore."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Heero... I want to see Heero again..."  
  
"Did you say Heero?" Dr. J. said  
  
"Dr. J...." Jacen said  
  
"Now!" some guys grabbed Relena and disarmed her.  
  
"Heero... You mean Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Do you... Do you know Heero Yuy?"  
  
They get in a limo.  
  
"Call me Doctor "J" if you like. Believe it or not I'm actually a scientist."  
  
"Doctor J, are you the one who sent Heero to Earth?"  
  
"Yes, I am. But Heero has been in a class with Mr Darlian's daughter all this time? What a surprise. Is he doing well? "  
  
"What are you trying to make him do?"  
  
"What I'm trying to make him "do" is speak for us."  
  
"Speak for you?"  
  
"I raised him as a professional Terrorist, teaching him every combat technique since he was a little child."  
  
"Why did you do such a thing?"  
  
"A simple reason. For the sake of peace for the colonies."  
  
"Nonsense! Killing people never leads to a peaceful solution."  
  
"On the contrary it does." Jacen said," Only the people can start a war, and only the people can prevent it from starting. Though I slightly hold some resentment with having someone like Heero to terminate those people, the evil ones who are seeking to start a war."  
  
"But there must be some other peaceful means to prevent a war."  
  
"Some twenty years ago I also believed so." Dr. J continued," That the human race was not so foolish. That no-one ever really wanted war..."  
  
Images of the colonies' past, including pictures of the real Heero Yuy.  
  
"The history of the colonies was first made by scientists and engineers like me. Our ancestors worked very hard to establish space colonies. It took more than 100 years to establish the first colony where people could live in comfort. Twenty years ago we were still enjoying our peaceful lives under the leadership of the President of All Colonies, Heero Yuy."  
  
"Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Among the people on the colonies that name is still a legend. By DNA relations, Heero was my Great Uncle. My late father knew him personally," Jacen said," That boy's code name is from the late president..."  
  
"Code name?"  
  
"But some people didn't like the idea of universal peace." Jacen said," Heero Yuy was assassinated by an organization that opposed him. After President Yuy's death the solidarity of the colonies fell apart, giving the Alliance an excuse to build up it's arms. OZ... That's the organization that assassinated Heero Yuy, and the one that's trying to start a war."  
  
"OZ?"  
  
"You know about them?"  
  
"Those were my fathers last words. Beware of OZ. But what Heero is going after is..."  
  
"Oz also. Oz's conspiracy intends taking over the Alliance Armed forces, and eventually the federation itself. That's what we have to prevent."  
  
"But... But why Heero? Why does he have to bear such an enormous responsibility?"  
  
"I don't have an answer." Dr. J said," The only thing I know is that he knows the pain that all of us in the colonies feel."  
  
"But...!"  
  
Meanwhile, on a North Pacific OZ supply base.  
  
Duo lands Deathscythe in front of Wing. On the other side of the base was Shadow Gundam and Joker Gundam.   
  
"I guess we're on the same mission. What?! Don't you want to say hello to me?" Heero looks at him and aims his buster rifle at him.  
  
"Target: Lock on."  
  
"So we have to fight this out after all?"  
  
Back in the colony.Outside a building in the colony the limo stopped.  
  
"The people in this building will help you get back to Earth safely."  
  
"Why did you save my life? Is it because I'm Darlian's... Darlian's daughter?"  
  
"No... It's because you have the same kind of eyes Heero used to have. Clean, pure, and kind eyes. I want you to remember this. He was a nice, kind boy, just like you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Also, I'll never let anything happen to you. I made a promise a long time ago that I'll protect you, and I'll keep that promise...but no-one can stop Heero now. If you don't want to die, I reccomend not to get close to him."  
  
Back on the North Pacific OZ supply base.  
  
Wing fires at something behind Deathscythe, Duo freaks out when he thinks he's being targetted. The mobile suit behind Duo falls over  
  
"Now we're even." Heero said and leaves laughing  
  
"Damn! You got me! " and Wing takes off.  
  
On a shuttle heading toward Earth, Jacen and Relena sits together. Jacen had his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping. Relena leans her head on his shoulder and holds his hand. She looks out the window.  
  
"Father... I will be a daughter of Darlian forever." She said in her head.  
  
That night when they got home, Relena and Jacen was in a limo and was taken to the mansion. Reporters swarm the car that they were in.  
  
"Relena Darlian! Do you have any comments on the assassination of your father, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian?" one reporter asked  
  
"Would you consider this a declaration of war by the colonies?" another said  
  
"They just want me to say whatever they want to believe." She said in her head," No one has any idea what my father was really killed for."  
  
In a room, Relena's "mother" was waiting. There was a knocking on the door, and Relena entered.  
  
"I'm home."  
  
"Relena!"  
  
"I'm sorry.... I wasn't able to protect my father."  
  
"Don't be. I'm glad that you are safe. I knew this day would come someday..."  
  
Relena gets a flashback of her "father" telling her real name.  
  
"Did your father tell you anything before he...?"  
  
"No. Father said nothing."  
  
"Relena, there is something I have to tell you..."  
  
"Mother!" She runs and embraces her mother.  
  
"Relena...?"  
  
"You are my mother! Please just be my mother!"  
  
"Relena..."   
  
From the ajar door, Jacen silently watches......  
  
Too be continued  
  
New Gundam Specs  
  
Joker Gundam  
  
Head height: 15.2 meters Base weight: 8.0 tons Armor: Gundanium alloy Armament: heat chains  
  
Special techniques: Chain Drive  
  
Pilot: Ace  
  
This unique Gundam was made to look like a court jester or a joker with a seriously bad attitude. It's piloted by someone named only by an alias named Ace. It's weapons are only the standard vulcan cannons on most of the gundams and a pair of chain whips that heat up to make it better for cutting into most kinds of armor. Though it has gundanium alloy for its armor it is lightly fitted with it and has more agility than most of the other gundams. Unlike the other gundam type this one is missing the ususal golden V that crowns the foreheads of every gundam. This was the only gundam that was said to co-op with Wing Gundam.  
  
GF13-021NG Shadow Gundam  
  
Head height: 16.3 meters Base weight: 7.3 tons Max. load: 16.2 tons Armor  
  
materials: Gundarium alloy super ceramic composite, rare metal hybrid multilayered materials Armament: Shadow Blade x 2, Vulcan cannons.  
  
This gundam was made pretty much like the other ones. It is mainly design for close combat and as such as two long twin blades that are electricly charged so that they function like beam sabers. Like Deathscythe, this gundam has the abilities to hide in the shadows and hence its name. It has the abilities to jam enemy radar. Its pilot is a man named Schwarz Bruder. This is the only gundam that came with Deathscythe. Its high performance allows it to replicate the Ninja techniques of its pilot Schwarz Bruder. In addition to the Shadow Blades mounted on its forearms, the Shadow Gundam is equipped with countless Messergranz throwing knives, and can trap its foes with an electrified net. It can also perform a devastating Sturm Und Drang attack, spinning like a top and slashing at its foes with its forearm blades. The Shadow Gundam's capabilities and Schwarz Bruder's own German Ninjutsu skills combine to create an all but invincible opponent.   
  
GF13-006NA  
  
Gundam Maxter  
  
Head height: 16.3 meters Base weight: 7.3 tons Max. load: 16.8 tons Armor materials: Gundarium alloy super ceramic composite Armaments: Gigantic Magnum x 2 jet shield, shoulder missile launchers x4, 60mm head vulcan cannons.   
  
A Gundam design very much like Heavyarns. Gundam Maxter's double handguns were taken from the old fashion gunslingers of legends. Designed to be very powerful and more mobile than Heavyarms. For close combat however it fights unlike Heavyarms. Its hands were reinforced to withstand more impact and shock. In close range, Maxter would fight hand to hand with another enemy, but one punch from this gundam can shatter any mobile suit into pieces. Its pilot is the hot shot gunner, Chibodee Crocket. This gundam came down to Earth with Royal and Heavyarms gundam. The Gundam Maxter is normally protected by football-style armor plating, and compensates for its limited mobility by riding its jet shield like an airborne surfboard. In this form, the mobile fighter's main weapons are its beam-firing Gigantic Magnums, and fighting knuckles which fit over its hands to deliver a high-impact punch.   
  
GF13-003NEL Royal Gundam  
  
Head height: 16.4 meters Base weight: 7.3 tons Max. load: 14.8 tons Armor materials: Gundarium multilayered materials Armament: vulcan x 2 machine cannon x 2 long beam rifle, medium range beam rifle, two handed head sword  
  
  
  
A Gundam that is designed for long range combat. Its powerful beam rilfe can snipe a target at extreme range. But it does have some close combat weapons, that includes a medium range rifle and a sword for melee attacks. Its pilot is Gentle Chapman. It was the othe rgundam that came down to Earth with Maxter and Heavyarms.  
  
GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam  
  
Head height: 16.4 meters Base weight: 8.4 tons Max. load: 17.0 tons Armor materials: Gundarium alloy Armament: Feilong Flag x 12 Dragon Claw x 2 Dragon Fire(Flame throwers) Vulcan guns   
  
Designed exclusively for close combat, Dragon gundam has more mobility and is a bit faster than Shenlong. Its designs are very close to Shenlong namely with its weapons, dragon claws, a lance weapon, and flame throwers. Its lance weapon has a very sharp point to it, meant for spearing enemies, but it can turn into ona beam flag that can cut its enemies down. Its pilot is the young logical Sai Saici, a member of the Long/Dragon clan that Wufei and Wongfei are part of. One of two gundams that wre waiting for Shenlong to drop to Earth. This mobile suit is both agile and highly adaptable, able to fight in any environment from sandy deserts to the depths of the ocean. In addition to the extendable, fire-breathing Dragon Claws built into its forearms, the Dragon Gundam is armed with twelve Feilong Flags - multipurpose beam weapons which can be used to pin down enemies, and also function as both spears and protective shields. Perhaps its sneakiest weapon is the dagger-tipped queue attached to its head, a close-range weapon which has taken more than one foe by surprise.   
  
GF13-001NHII Master Gundam  
  
Head height: 16.7 meters Base weight: 7.2 tons Max. load: 16.4 tons Armor materials: Gundarium hybrid multilayered materials Armament: Vulcan cannons, heat sword x1,   
  
This gundam was originally piloted by the once know master A, one of the many martial arts teachers that Wufei have come to known and repect. But its pilot was replaced by a young woman by the name of Asia Haow. Meant more for flying than Shenlong or Dragon gundam, it can fly up to speeds that rivial Tallgeese and Wing gundam. But it is also designed for close combat. Its increaced manueverbility can make it out run and do quick hit and run strikes on enemies. It was theothr gundam that was waiting for Wufei's Shenlong. This mysterious mobile fighter is protected by an armored cape, which folds up into wing-like stabilizers when the Master Gundam changes into its agile Attack Mode. And its extendable forearms allow it to perform armor-shredding Near Crusher and Distant Crusher attacks.   
  
GF13-052NT Gundam Scimitar  
  
Head height: 16.9 meters Base weight: 8.0 tons Max. load: 18.2 tons Armor materials: Gundarium alloy Armament: Minaret Scimitar, Vulcan cannons, 100mm rifle.  
  
A gundam design much like Sandrock and is more able to withstand long exposures to heat and dry desert reigns of the globe. Its main weapon is a huge scimitar that has the same properties like Sandrock's shotels. Its pilot is named Saette. This gundam and gundam Rose were waiting for Sandrock. As its name suggests, the Gundam Scimitar is armed with a huge curved sword, which can be stored on its left hip. The mobile fighter's impressive strength also enables pilot Saette Gyuzelle to use her wrestling skills to great effect, and its high adaptability lets it fight effectively in any environment.   
  
GF13-009NF Gundam Rose  
  
Head height: 16.2 meters Base weight: 7.2 tons Max. load: 13.1 tons Armor materials: Gundarium alloy Armament: vulcan x 2, Chevalier Saber, Rose Bits(funnels) vulcan cannons  
  
This gundam has a more uniformed touched to it. More like a mobile size officer in uniform. Its main protection is its cape that it leans into when it charges at enemies. Its weapon that it mainly uses is a foil, and its secondary weapons are its vulcans and its funnels that are shaped like rose buds. The Gundam Rose is a graceful, elegant mobile suit. Its pilot is named Geo, whose fencing skills allow him to make good use of the mobile fighter's Chevalier Saber. The cape-like shield on the Gundam Rose's left shoulder houses dozens of remote-controlled Rose Bits, which either attack with their built-in beam guns, or pierce an enemy's armor and then explode. These Rose Bits can surround a foe and attack it from all directions at once in a coordinated Rose Screamer attack, and can also generate an energy field to trap the Gundam Rose's target.   
  
New characters  
  
~Chibodee Crocket~  
  
Chibodee has risen from the mean streets of old New York City to become the colony boxing champion, with an unparalleled record of 100 consecutive victories. Cheerful, optimistic, and generous to a fault, Chibodee is the living embodiment of the American dream. He came with Trowa to Earth to destroy the corruptted governements and to win back to colonies' rights.  
  
~Gentle Chapman~  
  
Chapman was once part of the Alliance armed forces and was a demo expert as well as a sniper. Once one of the best and brightest he left the service seeing that the old ways of warfare are steadily changing and noble people like him that believes in a fair and just fights are next to nonexsistent. He vowed to return the world to a peaceful place where he can be proud to fight for again. So he came with Trowa and Crocket.  
  
~Schwarz Bruder~  
  
The masked Gundam Fighter, a master of German Ninjutsu, Schwarz has near-magical powers of stealth and deception; he can appear and disappear at will, disguise himself with ease, and confound his foes with illusions and Ninja trickery. He taught Duo all he needs to know of steath tactics and infiltration skills, but also teaches him the discipline of a true warrior.  
  
~Ace~  
  
As mysterious as the originance of Heero, this young soldier came to Earth to assist Heero in his missions. Not much is known about him, but his piloting skills are second to none. Being a close combat type, he is swift and silent in his attacks.  
  
~Sai Saici~  
  
He is the heir to the 4,000-year tradition of the legendary Shaolin Temple.In addition to being a master martial artist, he's also an excellent cook, renowned for his superb fried rice. While the irrepressible Sai Saici is exciteable, mischievous, and fun-loving, he has a strong sense of duty and is prepared to face any danger in order to uphold his family's legacy. He appears on scene with Asia to meet Wufei. Though he is about the same age as Wufei, he is not as serious as Wufei.  
  
~Asia Haow~  
  
She is apparently the sister of Meilen, Wufei's late wife. She is much like Meilan in a lot of ways, with the same princples that Wufei has. Her passion for justice and sense of honor made her into the person she is today. Her former master was Master A in which her name came from. Master A's fighting techniques are so powerful that he can destroy a mobile suit with his bare hands, and transform a strip of cloth into a devastating weapon.   
  
~Geo de Sand Winner~  
  
Geo is Quatre's youngest of elder sisters, only 17. She is one of those girls that thinks highly of herself, all about style, and fashion. But at times Geo sees herself as a knight upholding her family's honorable tradition. Chivalrous and sportsmanlike to a fault, Geo is also a master fencer, whose swordsmanship is unrivaled even among the other Gundam pilots.  
  
~Saette Gyuzelle~  
  
She has always hated her name, it being a male's and her being a girl, but because of that she set off to prove that women can be as good soldiers as do men. Her being the second youngest at age 19. She is like Quatre and knows how to orginize her forces in battle and plan out stratgeies. 


	2. The Beginning

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Side Story  
  
The Earth Campaign  
  
AN: The events in this fic are as followed. This took place before episode one of the Gundam Soldiers fic. This tells the story of what happened before that episode. Without reading the present series fic of Gundam-Soldiers, you the reader would not understand some characters that are not explained throughout this fic. So enjoy the rest of this fic.  
  
Episode II  
  
The Begining  
  
Location: Relena's estate  
  
Time: Late at night  
  
It was a stormy night. Rain poured from the sky as lightning followed after. In a particular room in Relena's manison, was a training room. All over the walls were covered with ancient weapons. Swords and guns hanged on the wall. Big rectangular windows fitted vertically on one side of the room showed the forested area. The only lights in the rooms were candles and the lightning outside only brighten the room briefly, before returning to almost complete darkness.   
  
Relena was dressed in a tight leather pants and a sleaveless shirt. She held in her hands two dagger weapons, each were polished and had ner reflection on it. Around her were life size dummies where she can unleash her wrath upon. She was knelt down, with her arms and weapons pointed downward. Then she slowly brought herself to her feet and trained on the air around her, slicing and cutting the wind. She then attacked a dummy holdin a club, first slicing off the club and then spears one of her daggers into the dummy's throat and quickly pulls out to attack another one. She then jumped over and between two more that were holding guns. She cuts off their hands and the stabs both on the chest area. She the turned around and sees one last target. She twirls her blades around and throws one at the target's croach area and the other one at the head.  
  
She then stood still for a moment and breaths heavily. Sweat pour from her face as she reached for a towel. But someone handed it to her. She looked up and the next lightning strike showed Jacen's face before her.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself Relena." Jacen said, "It wasn't your fault for your father's death.  
  
"What then...should I blame you," Relena said back  
  
"If you want to. I was there with him." Jacen looked down a bit, "I should have done more..."  
  
Then, Relena went up to him and embraced him.  
  
"I'm sorry...why should I blame you after so many times you have protected me."  
  
"Relena..." Jacen returned the hug   
  
Location: St. Gaberial High. School, the following day.  
  
Heero and Jacen is in the computer room.  
  
"Heero Yuy's school record at St. Gabriel's High: all erased. Transfer approval from the Board of Education: OK."  
  
Jacen then walks up from behind him.  
  
"Heero, it's almost time to move out..." Jacen said, "I really hate to see you go off like this, risking your life for a lost cause..."  
  
"Life comes cheaply..." Heero said as he walked out the door, "especially mine."  
  
Jacen stands and looks out the window for a moment before leaving himself.  
  
Outside Relena overhears a conversation about Heero,  
  
"He's transferring?" a boy said  
  
"You mean Heero? He's only been here for only a month or so, though..."  
  
Relena ran to look for Heero and finds him in his room packing up.  
  
"Are you going off to fight again?[ Heero turns around quickly and pulls out his gun ] I wonder where the next battle field will be. I met Dr. J. [ Heero gave out a I'm shocked face, and Relena approached him, and he points his gun at her face] So, even you can be surprised. I've been surprised by everything about you since the day I met you. You know, it's not a good idea to kill me here, at a time like this. Don't you think so? It's a crowded party. I would like you to stay and have a good time. At least, until the dance is over."  
  
She curtsy and Heero gaved out a puzzled look.  
  
Jacen watched from afar and doesn't seem to really care about it.  
  
"(sigh) I used to be young like that...." Jacen said to himself and leans on the railing and takes another sip of some wine.  
  
"Heero, I know too much. That's why I have to be killed, right?"  
  
"...yes"  
  
"I didn't want to die without knowing why. But now, I feel different. I somehow understand why you have to keep on fighting. And now, I'm fighting beside you."  
  
"Beside me...?" then he noticed something in the distance and so does Jacen, "What's that? That's an OZ Mobile suit cargo jet! Do they know I'm here?"  
  
"Shit!" Jacen said and he and Heero runs out, "their after Relena!"  
  
Jacen jumps off the 10 story building, landing softly on the ground, and hops in his suit, but then stops.  
  
"What if they know that I'm a Federation pilot, I'll just have to kill them all. I bet Lady Une herself is overseeing this....good. I'll eliminate another troublesome person off the face of the Earth and the world would be a little safer. Hey is Ace, you ready to rumble?"  
  
"Any time you are Jacen. Let's see who's better," Ace said back  
  
In the cargo plane, Lady Une prepares to attack.  
  
"Use whatever means necessary. It is officially going to be reported as a colony terrorist's sabotage act against the Alliance"  
  
"But... are you sure about this? Making an attack upon civilians?" a pilot said  
  
"You're dismissed! I'll have another officer command the operation!"  
  
"W-why?"  
  
"This operation is much more important and serious than you think. I don't want to have a wimpy officer like you failing this operation!"  
  
"Pardon me, Ma'am! I will carry out the operation as you ordered."  
  
"Very well. Launch the operation."  
  
"Roger. Descending now." She turns off the screen   
  
"Calm down, Lady..."  
  
The transport let out 3 suits and the fall onto the ground.  
  
"Alright, let's go." and 2 buster blast came from the ground and destroyed 2 suits.  
  
"Look out! Enemy attack!" the rest went into evasive action. Wing and Excalibur got up from hiding and readies to fight.  
  
Heero flies back and shots his vulcans at the suits. Jacen takes cover behind a buliding and fires his forearm double vulcan cannons.  
  
"Leo and Aries... Normal types, confirmed. I'll destroy them." Heero said  
  
"Let's kick some ass, Heero!" and Jacen jumped out and slash at an Aries and diced it in half.  
  
Relena looks up and took notice of what kind of suits were attacking,  
  
"That's... That's an Alliance Mobile Suit! What is it doing here?" she said  
  
The Leo and Aries land, and took positions.  
  
"How did the enemy know we'd be here?" one pilot said, Wing charged at them.  
  
"It's coming!" The Leo shoots its machine guns at Wing, but it shield from the shots, and rammed the suit.   
  
Jacen aimmed his vulcans at Lady Une's carrier, but was unable to hit it.  
  
"We're engaged in a battle with enemy Mobile Suits!" a soldier told Lady Une. Then, she recieves a message from Jacen.  
  
"Colonel Une...." Jacen started in an angered voice, "I am Captain Jacen of the Federation armed forces. You have openly fired upon me and would be interpertted as an act against the Federation itself. I demand you stop this fighting and explain yourself."  
  
"The real question is that what is a Federation officer doing out here?" Lady Une asked  
  
"The same can be asked of you, Lady Une."  
  
"My business here doesn't concern your nor your Federation. I suggest that you go away or face destruction from a stray bullet that might...accidently hit your suit..."   
  
"Fine...be that way then..." Jacen cut off transmition  
  
"What is the Mobile Suits types?!" Lady Une demanded.  
  
"I've ID the one that is a Federaion type as 'Excalibur', but the others, I...I don't know. I've never seen a models like these before."  
  
"Mr. Treize was right... they did appear after all. But in a place like this? Capture the unidentified Mobile Suits! Dispatch all of the remaining Aries!"  
  
Three more suits dropped out of the carrier, and attacked Heero and Jacen.  
  
"Hmmm," Jacen looked and then right, "Nine suits, four from the right, five from the left, engaging."  
  
He took out his beam rifle and charged the Aries to his left and fired, and hit one, then he did a barrel roll, and evade all of the enemy's shots.  
  
"This pilot has some crazy reaction speed, it's like he knew where we were about to shoot and he dodged them."  
  
They then tried to attack Wing, but it flew backward, and evade all their fire.  
  
"What the hell...! Its manoeuvring capability is much better than ours! Go to fighter mode. We'll ascend!" Heero readies his beam saber.  
  
"You guys are too heavy to fly!" Ace said as his suit revealed to have thin looking heated chain whips attached to his arms, and with one slash he destroyed three more suits.  
  
"Alright! Just a few more targets left, huh," Jacen turns around and sees Heero looking at something, or rather not someone, "Heero!"  
  
Heero was staring at Relena,  
  
"...Relena...."  
  
The Aries shoots at Heero and then misses and hits the school, and a piece of the tower falls down towards Relena, Heero puts Wing's shield over her to protect her from the falling debris.  
  
"What am I doing?" Heero said, "I should kill her, shouldn't I...?"  
  
The last enemy kept on firing at Heero, and can't hit his target.  
  
"It's stopped! Why?" the Aries pilot said  
  
"What?! The Gundams are protecting Darlian's daughter?" Lady said to the pilot  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. I've confirmed that the girl is our target: Relena Darlian."  
  
"Does she have some connection to the Gundam pilot...?" She thought  
  
"Heero... Is that you, Heero?" Relena shouted. Jacen starts to run toward Heero  
  
"Heero! Heero get up!" Ace shouted the Aries stops and picks up a rocket launcher.   
  
"I guess we'll have to save his ass after all." Jacen said to Ace  
  
But then, Heero seem to look like he's about to loose it.  
  
"Why...? Why...?! Why can't I?!!!!!!" Heero shouted and spins around and stabs the unsuspecting suit in the face with his shield, and dropped it on the floor.  
  
Lady Une was angery at the situation,  
  
"We...we lost them all!"the pilot of the carrier said  
  
"Damn! I'll go down there myself!"  
  
"Incoming call from his excellency!"  
  
"What?" Trieze's face pops up on the screen.  
  
"Lady Une... The operation has been cancelled. Return to the base immediately."  
  
"But Mr. Trieze?!"  
  
"I've decided to let Darlian's daughter live."  
  
"But why, sir? This is a very important mission..."  
  
"Lady...With the Gundams in the picture, the situation has changed now. It isn't your fault. Just come back."  
  
"Yes... I understand, Sir....but what about the Mobile Suit Excalibur!?"  
  
"Leave him be..."  
  
"But...yes sir!"  
  
Back at the school, Heero just stood there. Relena runs to Heero,  
  
"Heero! It's you, Heero, isn't it? Answer me! Heero! Why did you save my life?"   
  
"She's right... Why did I? She knows too much."  
  
"You've supposed to kill me, aren't you? Answer me, Heero!" Heero then walks closer and then attempts to stab her with his shield and misses, "Heero!"  
  
"Heero!" Ace shouted, "You done yet? Let's move out!"  
  
"Why...why can't I kill her?!" he walks away and turns into flight mode, then blasts off with Ace, leaving Jacen behind.  
  
"Heero! Please don't go away... Please, Heero..."  
  
"Sorry Relena," Jacen said, "But that's how he is."  
  
Jacen starts to go as well,  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"I can't stay either, O.Z. is now hunting both of us," This made Relena quite sad. Relena has known Jacen for as long as she can remember, and he has always been there for her, cheering her up, and protecting her, and now, the only other person that actually ment something to her is leaving.  
  
"Wait, please don't go!" Jacen stops, unable to shake the feelings for her, gets out of his suit, and walks toward her.  
  
"Please Relena, be strong in these hard times," He gets up really close to her, and puts his hands on her shoulders, she looks down.  
  
"I..I can't. I'm scared, I don't have enough faith, I need your support. Jacen! (lifts her head up) you're all I have left now! You made me a promise.-" Jacen cuts her off by giving her a kiss, which came unexpectedly, and she widen her eyes in shock and then closed them.  
  
"Never lose faith in yourself," Jacen puts something in her hand. "I will always be with you... don't take this the wrong way...I do love you, but...my heart is for someone else..."  
  
Jacen held out his hand to her and she can see a ring on his middle finger, and she looks at her hand and sees the same ring on her ring finger.  
  
"Remember this, and you will never be alone..." Jacen then turns around and walks to his suit, "This is not goodbye...I will see you again one day."  
  
Jacen turns Excalibur into a fighter mode.  
  
"Farewell...Relena."  
  
"Wait!" but Jacen blasted off.  
  
Relena stands there in front of her ruined school, and wonders if she'll ever see Heero or Jacen ever again...  
  
A few days later. Jacen flies to the outskirts of the New Edwards base for observation to attack it,  
  
"I can see many shuttles, but so far, none are O.Z." Jacen watches from afar with some high tech binoculars." O wait, there's Trieze's shuttle, and now to Washington state to join up with Kai and Joyce's forces when they land on Earth."  
  
Jacen holds up a picture of him, and Relena.  
  
"This is for you, Relena, so that the world will be a much safer place to live in. A world without war.....hmp, I can't believe those words came out of this mouth...."  
  
Jacen gets in Excalibur and launched himself toward Washington.  
  
Arriving at New Edwards Air Force Base on that day were Supreme Commander Marshal Noventa; Commander-in-Chief of the Space Forces, General Septem and Commander-in-Chief of the Earth Forces, General Ventl. All the top officers of the Earth Sphere Alliance Armed Forces attended the discussion of the treaty negotiations. Among the top officers were the Special's head, Treize, and his adjutant, Lt. Col. Lady Une. However, Treize had leaked false information about the meeting, giving the impression that the meeting was a gathering of OZ's top members, not the Alliance's.  
  
"Now, let's see which way history will turn." Trieze said  
  
"The way you planned, of course, Treize" Lady Une said  
  
"It's now up to the Alliance. I can only help history decide its own course. That's how things work."  
  
Elsewhere, Zechs and Noin flies in a carrier toward Nairobi.  
  
"Lt. Zechs, Nairobi Base is asking us what the purpose of our visit is." an officer asked  
  
"Tell them we're only here for drills."  
  
"Roger,"  
  
"Noin, this is going to be a regrettable mission. Are you sure you don't mind?"  
  
"I believe in you, Zechs. If the order comes in, I'll follow it."  
  
"The Alliance and OZ... Whichever becomes the new government, the world never will change. So why do you fight, Zechs?"  
  
Back at the political meeting on New Edwards Air Force base, General Noventa addresses the assembly.  
  
"In the beginning, the Alliance was a deterrent force to other growing military powers. But today, the Alliance itself has become a military threat to the world. There is no need to spend more money to increase our armed forces and to further develop new weapons. This is the path the Federation must choose to take."  
  
General Septem stood up.  
  
"You mean, you're seeking an arms reduction?"  
  
"A reduction is only the start. Eventually, I believe we should completely disarm ourselves."  
  
"I agree." General Benz said.  
  
"General Benz?"  
  
"We once fought hard. We had to in order to make it possible for us to reunite the world. But somehow, before we realized it, our honourable cause has become warped. We have to stop the bloodshed now..."  
  
"If only we could do it alone. What about the recent incidents? The attacks made by those mysterious Mobile Suits made from Gundanium alloy? The Earth is being threatened by those invaders with superior weapons. The Special's have engaged in battle with them. What do you think about it?"  
  
"We believe that they are acts of sabotage committed by the space colonists." Trieze said   
  
"Trieze?"  
  
"I feel like an actor reading a script."Trieze said in his head  
  
"An actor?"  
  
"Someone has to express what theAlliance officers really want to say, right?"  
  
"It is only natural that the colony sides have a strong mistrust towards us. That is why we need to do something as soon as possible." Noventa said  
  
"I couldn't agree more. Let's start a new chapter of human civilization with peaceful talks." General Benz said  
  
"It's not only with the colony that we need to start talks with. We also need to start talks with ourselves."  
  
"But, what about those Mobile Suits?"  
  
"If they learn that our intentions are towards peace, they will lose their objectives. We will open talks. And that way, the path we have overlooked can be discovered again."  
  
"History seems to be making a wrong turn." Trieze said  
  
"Then?" Lady Une said  
  
"No. Not until the final curtain rises"  
  
"Then I would like to move our discussion to the actual agenda for a peaceful negotiation. First.." there were severl loud explosions outside the hall "W-what is it?"  
  
"Sir! An enemy attack! The base is under an enemy attack!" an officer said on a big viewscreen.  
  
"What? Those are..." The viewscreen shows Gundam Wing in bird mode approaching the base, followed by several dozen Federation suits and fighters, all firing at once. Wing, Deathscythe, Joker, Shadow, and the Federation suits starts a battle against enemy forces.  
  
"Defenses are really heavy! This may be too much!" Duo said  
  
"This is ten times more than what I expected." Heero said, and flanked behind a buliding and fired the buster rifle and fought with his Federation allies.  
  
"We've got to take them seriously today!," Ace said as he whips out his chains and lashes at his enemies.  
  
"It's taking too long!" Bruder said  
  
"I'll break through the center!" Duo said, "You go right!"  
  
Duo dashed forward to attack and slash at some more Leo's. There were 50 Federation suits, but they were holding their own even though there were a lot more Alliance and O.Z. suits.  
  
Back inside, Trieze tells Lady Une to begin.  
  
"Lady, the curtain has risen. Let's get our plan started, too."  
  
"Yes, Sir." and presses a button on a mini computer.  
  
Meanwhile at the same time, Jacen is inthe Excalibur and also signals his forces.  
  
"...hmmmm, it's time," He presses a button in is console, "Now it begins."  
  
At Nirobi, Zechs gets ready.  
  
"Lt. Zechs, Operation Daybreak is underway." the pilot of the carrier said  
  
"Alright, dispatch all forces!"  
  
Hundreds of Mobile Suits dropped from their respective carriers and openly attacked the Alliance bases all around the world as well.  
  
In space, Col. Kai, a Federation pilot readies to drop to earth along with hundreds of other dropships. Then out of nowhere, large battleships and space carriers appeared.  
  
"The Federation space armada has arrived."  
  
"Operation Eruption has begun, " Kai said, "Tell all dropships that they have a go to drop,"  
  
"Yes sir,"  
  
"I'm going down myself."  
  
Hundreds of dropships decended to the Earth like a meteor shower, and when they entered the Earth, each launched dozens of suits, that fell toward the ground like rain. The total of Federation forces now present on the Earth sphere and in space is, 1,000 dropships with a total of 50,000 suits on Earth, 20 battleships, 50 carrier, and 35 battlecrusiars, now occupy the areas of L2 to L3 clusters, and there were 10 battleships, 30 carriers, 20 battlecrusiars on orbit around the Earth. O.Z. and the Federation now fights to gain control the most grounds on Earth, but the Federation has already secretly took control about 1/3 of known Space. In the US alone, it has over 10,000 Federation suits attacking from all directions.  
  
Back at New Edwards.  
  
"Tell them to stop fighting! We're seeking peace with the colonies!" Noventa ordered  
  
"That's impossible! They're on a massive attack. We can't afford to stop fighting back or we'll be utterly destroyed."  
  
"Marshal, we need to evacuate at once."  
  
"But..."  
  
"If you still want to seek a peace with them, that's fine; but I have the responsibility of protecting you while you do so."  
  
"I don't need your sarcasm. But, no, I don't intend to die here, either. For the sake of the peace negotiations!"  
  
"Then, please use our high-speed shuttle. It's always on standby for immediate take off."  
  
"I'm frankly surprised to hear your kind offer."  
  
"Marshal, we are still part of the Alliance Armed Forces."  
  
"You're right. I accept your offer."  
  
"This way, gentlemen!" an O.Z. officer said  
  
"The shuttle is in hanger B-12." another one said as they lead the Alliance Generals to their doom.  
  
Then Trieze stops General Septem.  
  
"General Septem, please come this way."  
  
"Why? Isn't the shuttle this way?"  
  
"It would probably be a good idea to disperse the leaders into 2 planes, just in case. My private shuttle is at hanger F-7. It is a small one, but it's a special state of the art model."  
  
"Is that right? Then, I'll follow your recommendation."  
  
"Please" they leave for another shuttle  
  
  
  
In the Alliance command center all Hell broke loose, as also all around the world.  
  
"Dispatch all the Mobile Suits we have ready! "  
  
"Commander! There's an emergency call from Fairbanks Base. There's a rebellion! It appears some regiments, that includes the Specials and the Federation, have rebelled against the Alliance!"  
  
"Commander! Reports of rebellions are coming in from all over the world and in Space as well!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
In a Alliance base in Chicago, Federation forces was sweeping across the land like a flood. Also in D.C., Florida, etc and so on throughout the world. Thoughout the US, and all over the world, Federation suits revolts against the Alliance and fights O.Z. as well.  
  
"All troops attack!" a Daniel shouted  
  
"Engaging forces!" Wongfei said in Florida.  
  
"Attack!" David in D.C said  
  
Shiro Amada attacks in Europe, Mark Curran attacks in Africa, Amuro Ray attacks in Asia, Kuo uroki attacks in Canada.  
  
"All forces, engage!" Shrio said leads an army   
  
"Time to kick some titianuim ass everyone!" Mark shouted leads a squadran.  
  
"Let's be all we can be everyone, attack!" Amuro ordered leads an army as well as squardrans of core fighters.  
  
"Stand fast everyone, attack!" Kuo shouted, leads an army of a 100  
  
All Hell broke loose all over the place, on Earth and in space.  
  
Elsewhere, in Washington, Jacen and his forces have already started to attack base everywhere. Jacen stops some Leo's and tries to convince them to surrender.  
  
"This base is now under our control. Surrender!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, you rebels!" a Leo commander said  
  
"Don't you smell it? The revolution's here"  
  
"Shut up!" and fires his twin shoulder cannons, but barely damaged Jacen and literally gets butchered by him.  
  
"Don't get carried away, Jacen!" Kai shouted  
  
"....To create a new order is a wonderful thing. But isn't this too bloody a start?"  
  
"Hey Jacen listen to this," Joyce said and Jacen tunes in to the local Alliance channel and hears a fimiliar voice speaking.  
  
"Everyone, stop all unnecessary resistance! What we want is you, new comrades! The Alliance's era is over! A real unification can only be accomplished by the hands of OZ! Let's work together to create a new world order!"  
  
Right away, Jacen reconizes the voice as his old comrade in arms.  
  
"Zechs Merquize, that sounded too corny for you to have thought it up."  
  
The coup d'e tat had been carefully planned and carried out. Using the name of Special's agents, members of OZ had infiltrated into every Alliance base on the globe. With the organization expanded to such a bloated bureaucracy, Alliance HQs quickly lost control of the situation, helping to create a devastating chaos.   
  
Operation Eruption is the first of many operations to free the Earth of corruption and start anew with the birth of a new government. but until then this is total war, bitter fighting now perpetuates a solor system of unrest. a Coup'de ta was declared against the Alliance by the Federation and a massive campagn started to sieze and control as many Earth Nation as possible...in the name of peace and justice.  
  
Back in the control room of the New Edwards Base.  
  
"Asia! Europe! Africa! South America! North America! Alliance bases throughout the world have fallen to the rebels one after another."  
  
"Where did Marshal Noventa go?"  
  
"We don't know! We can't locate him anywhere."  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
Outside Duo and Heero fights and more Federation forces appears to help out.  
  
"Shit! They just keep coming!" an alarm does off, and Heavyarms appears on screen, "Missiles?! Aimed at us?!"  
  
"Damn! Incoming enemy fire!" Ace shouted as he dodged some shots from Royal's sniper weapon, and Maxter's projectiles.  
  
Heero and Duo dodged the missile attacks, and the missiles destroyed the Alliance units that didn't reacted as quick enough.  
  
"I'm out of missiles." Trowa said and charges forward and shoots at a Leo and Quatre came down from the hill and help out. "We're moving in."  
  
"Sorry. I have no time to persuade you to surrender today. But things are so urgent," Quatre said and chops up some Alliance MS's.   
  
"Come on Quatre! Let's go!" Geo shouted.  
  
"It is a good day to die!" Chapman shouted as he puts his long rilfe away and takes out his close rang rifle adn runs up along with Maxter to join Heavyarms.  
  
"Save some for me!" Seatte shouted and jumped down to slice a leo in half.  
  
"Come'on! Who wants some of this!" Crockett shouted as he shoots like crazy.  
  
Duo and Heero scans the new suits.  
  
"Are they OZ's new Mobile Suits?" Heero said  
  
"But they're attacking the enemy Mobile Suits!" Duo pointed out  
  
"Guys, they look just like us." Quatre said, "Maybe they're also..."  
  
"Whatever they are, I'll destroy them if they stand in my way." Trowa commented  
  
"They're just like us!" Duo said  
  
When Jacen almost got there, he found the gundams already engaged in combat. The Alliance forces present could seemingly do nothing to stop the gundams. As Jacen scanned through the broadcast frequencies, He and lancemates picked up the frantic transmissions from a variety of Alliance military units. Things were so confusing and chaotic that they didn't even try to encrypt them.  
  
"This is MS Team Five requesting assistance."  
  
"MS Team Ten reporting, we need reinforcements!"  
  
"***This is Team Six, what the Hell, swords, AHH****."  
  
"***This is Team Seven, we're getting annihilated by a dragon-looking AHHH!****"  
  
"***reporting.mysterious mobile suit with a huge gattling gun is tearing my Team to pieces.*"  
  
"***mysterious mobile suit with a large scythe beam weapon is.***"  
  
"***We have incoming, an enemy unit that has this huge***""  
  
"Recon one, hasn't reprted back***"  
  
"**Their breaking through!!!***"  
  
The New Edwards command replied with similarly baffled messages to the Team leaders, as they did not seem to know what was going on, either. They were asking for more detailed descriptions and situation reports, but the mobile suit teams were too busy, or confused, as they were trying to fight back against the gundams. They were also sending out distress signals and requests for assistance to any other friendly military forces in the area and trying to get information from the Alliance intelligence or even the Alliance Central Command. However, they did not get any answers.  
  
Apparently, the rest of the Alliance was just as puzzled as those at the New Edwards base were. Jacen could imagine the frustration of those in the New Edwards Command Center, not being able to make heads or tails of anything that was going on. Jacen heard the various communication and sensor controllers relaying the situation to their higher-ups.  
  
"Check that, I have information from squad leaders telling me that there are only two commando units leading a group of 20."  
  
"Not possible. Analysts from Central Command are telling us would take at lot more than just two or three mobile suits to cause such havoc on the military force present here."  
  
"We just lost Team Five."  
  
"Team Twelve is gone."  
  
"-lost contact with Team Three."  
  
"-not getting any response from Team Fifteen."  
  
"They're dropping like flies, sir.!"  
  
"***my god in heaven.three whole mobile suit units aren't responding anymore!"  
  
"They can't hold them! They're breaking through on every-**"  
  
"Wait.wait a minute.we are getting new contacts from the north, sir!"  
  
"-Friendlies?"  
  
"-I don't think so."  
  
Jacen knew from that last transmission we intercepted that they had spotted us. They had not even bothered with the stealth cloaks because everyone was distracted by the confusion going on at the base. As he and his forces got closer, they saw on their sensors that all five of the gundams were here.  
  
Jacen flew next to Heero.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Jacen said, "I was hoping to get the chance to fight along side with you again."  
  
Then they see an O.Z. shuttle take off.  
  
"That's it!" Heero transfrom into bird mode and flies toward the shuttle.  
  
"This is just an unfortunate incident. I don't want to consider this an obstacle to the peace negotiations." Noventa and then,  
  
"Marshal!" and he turns to see Wing, and it transformed.  
  
"What?!" Wing gets close, "...don't regret what you are doing...young man"  
  
And Heero destroys the shuttle with the Alliance officials,  
  
"Mission complete."  
  
Then Jacen felt a sudden pain in his chest.  
  
"What's wrong Jacen?" Kai asked.  
  
"...urg...death...I sensed many unnessessary death happened when Heero destroyed that shuttle...I have a bad feeling that we've just made a terrible mistake here,"  
  
Almost all of the buildings were turned to rubble by stray missiles and weapon fire, as well from mobile suits that had fell on them. The wreckage of various kinds of Alliance mobile suits littered the area, as well as a few of Federation's own suits. It was all suddenly strangely quite, except for the sound of a few fires and exploding munitions stores and fuel tanks. Staring into the ruin of what was once probably a top of the line and highly guarded Alliance base, one couldn't help but wonder how many died without even knowing what they were fighting for, defending something that they thought was worth their lives. It was a scene Jacen and company was far too familiar with, and it had lost most of its impact over time. But, still, just to stand there and think.  
  
When everything was all wrapped up, the present gundam teams were divided. Deathscythe, Shadow, and Joker were one one side and Sandrock, Heavyarms, Scimitar, Rose, Royal, and Maxter on the other side. While most of them seemed puzzled and confused, Duo seemed to have a bone to pick with someone.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the great support!" Duo said, "Now let me express my thanks!"  
  
Duo charged at Heavyarms and atacked him. Trowa whips out his arm blades and blocks Duo's attack. Then, Wufei abruptly appears, and stopps the fight between Trowa and Duo, by shooting his flame throwers in between the two. Then Sai and Asia went between them to keep it that way.  
  
"Morons! Haven't you had enough meaningless fighting already?" he said to them.  
  
"What is it with you men..." Asia said, "Always thinking that fighting solves everything."  
  
"What the hell?" Heero lands next to the other pilots.  
  
"Don't you get it? You've fallen into OZ's scheme! Tune into theAlliance's information channel. You've terminated all the peaceful doves in theAlliance!"  
  
"It can't be!!"  
  
Jacen and eveyone else of the Federation forces tuned into the same channel and listens to what General Septem said-  
  
"-This is considered the colonies and the Federation's declaration of war on us! Today, we were here to discuss a peaceful negotiation with the colonies. And the man who was so eager to uphold that noble cause is no longer with us. He was among the victims, on board the shuttle, brutally killed by the heartless colony invaders! I repeat! This is an act of war!"  
  
Somewhere else, Relena also sees it and sees Heero destroying the shuttle and then sees Jacen leading his forces.  
  
"Heero! Jacen!"  
  
"-We shall never surrender to the colonies!" Septem continues, "We will fight back, no matter what it takes!"  
  
The camera turns itself off and Lady Une was standing there.  
  
"Good job, General Septem. Your work here is done."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He was dropped out a door in the plane...  
  
"That was a terrific performance. Too bad you have such a small role in this act." Then shoots him as well, "I didn't want to shed your blood near Mr. Treize"  
  
"The Second Act has begun. We can't turn back." Trieze said and smiles.  
  
Back in the base  
  
"Everything was part of OZ's plan. We were completely tricked by Treize Khushrenada." Wufei said   
  
"It... it can't be." Quatre said  
  
"Shit!" Duo said  
  
"I'll keep fighting OZ. Even if I'm the only one left." Wufe gets back into his suit.  
  
"I... What have I done...?!" Heero said all shakened at what sin he has committed.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A passage from Jacen's personal journal...  
  
...I'm a soldier, That's what I am. I'm always alone, that's how it's been, though I'm surrounded by friends and allies...I'm alone, I have nothing to lose, most of my family was all killed before the war, and for what...they never got a chance...I'm a lone warrior, a leader, and I never back out of a fight. I was born to fight...no, I was bred. I was created to fight, I was bred for battle...I will die fighting...  
  
Now the fic will go into Jacen's first person point of view  
  
My team of elite commandos, excluding the armies that follow us, are consists of 9 pilots, including myself. The rest are as follows with their respective Gundams also:  
  
Lt. Col. Jerry Casanova Lakomeack (Hydra)  
  
Maj. Kai Meng Leing (Sazabi)   
  
Maj. Joyce Saris Wong (Valkyrie)  
  
Com. WongFei Hong (Fongwong)  
  
Com. Daniel Wilson (Nu)  
  
Lt. Com. Davis Chen (Pendragon)  
  
Lt. Com. Micheal Timitty Wilson (Dragos)  
  
Master Seg. Carl Glencoe Roels (Thor)  
  
  
  
Federation Database on subject profile   
  
Subject name: Jacen   
  
Field Rank: Captain  
  
Actual Rank: Major General, a supreme commander of the Federation forces in the US. Verafcation code: Alpha-Omega-019  
  
Code Name: Dark Dragon   
  
Callsign: Nelo Angelo   
  
Age: 19   
  
Eye color: Dark Blue   
  
Hair Color: Dark Brown   
  
Height: 170 cm  
  
Weight: 70 Kg  
  
How long has subject in the Federation Federation: N/A  
  
Years of experience: N/A  
  
Worked in any other organizations before the Federation: N/A  
  
Pilotting Rank: N/A  
  
Mobile Suit: Gundam Excalibur  
  
Federation Team: X-Factors  
  
Etnic origin: N/A  
  
Family Background: N/A  
  
Place of Birth: N/A  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Captain's log supplenmental,  
  
My group has reached the New Edward base, but failed to capture the Alliance leaders, as of now, ny team of 9 elite Soldiers and 20 units backing us up are being surrounded by the O.Z. Leo's. Though we could defeat them easily, they overpower us with overwhelming numbers, and I'm afaid that we might not be able to mantain our control of the base without additional support, but I'm optimistic that the rest of my team will get here.  
  
The Leo's continuely fires on us, who took cover behind the rubbles of the ruined base. All the Gundams were there, Heavyarms, Deathscythe, Shenlong, and Wing. Everyone else was at the base, excluding Daniel, Davis, and Mike.  
  
"Where the fuck is Daniel, and Mike!!" I shouted at Joyce, then taking out my beam cannon and blasted away.  
  
"Don't know!" Joyce shouted back. Then she looked at Kai, who looked worried," Kai, what's wrong?!"  
  
"Dectecting about 200 more targets behind the Leo's!!" Kai said," Air units, probility Aries."  
  
"They're bring reinforcements!' Jerry said  
  
"No shit!" Carl said, "We're screwed."  
  
"Wait!" I said, "I'm getting a coded friend or foe acknowledgement from the new mobile suits!"  
  
"That's David's Squardran!" Kai said  
  
It was the battleship Ablion, surrounded by over 200 suits, and itself blasting away at the Leo's.  
  
"Alright ladies, drop your socks and grab your throttle. Let's get those Leo's!" David said to his wing.  
  
*************************************  
  
Heavyarms, Maxter, and Royal were hiding behind a rock with the Thor. The group popped out, took out their guns, and shreded the Leo's and Tragos's.  
  
Then Shenlong and Hydra drived their hands into a hanger door and tore it open. While Thor and Heavyarms finished up. Shenlong and opened the door, revealing carriers. Behind them was Dragon and Master Gundam.  
  
"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Jerry," Jerry said to Wufei, "Jerry Lakomeack."  
  
"I'm Wufei Chang, pleasure to meet you." Wufei said back, "The two you see behind you are my comrades, Sai Saici, and Asia Haow."  
  
The group of gundams sees that the carriers that they needed to escape had been booby trapped. Thermal sensors cover the hanger area. Their scaners revealed laser trip-wires  
  
"Explosive devices, with infared sensors!" Trowa said  
  
"That won't stop me I'm going after Trieze!" Wufei said and ran into the onslaught of traps, but the explosions didn't even dented the suit. Jerry followed Wufei and company while Carl follow Trowa and his team.  
  
"Jacen, Permission to persue Trieze with Gundams 05 and 03?" Jerry asked  
  
"Granted Jerry," I said, "They'll need some back-up anyway."  
  
*********************************  
  
"Trieze Khushrenada was using us like a bunch of puppies!" Duo said  
  
"We totally screwed up on this entire mission," Quatre said, while Heero remained silient.  
  
"Don't beat yourselves up Gundam pilots," I said trying to raise their spirits, "You did well for this country and for that, the Federation is indebted to you all."  
  
"Let's go after him!" Duo declared  
  
"No, that won't be wise," Quatre said  
  
"Stay out of my way!" Duo said  
  
"Our objectives have always been to target O.Z. when they least expected it. They probility have a trap all set out for us," Quatre explained  
  
"I guess you're right, huh," Duo said then sees a couple more Leo's left, "So we didn't get them all."  
  
"Never mind them," Geo said as she shield herself, "Let's get out of here. I say we leave and regroup!"  
  
"Right!" Duo then sees that Heero is still standing, "Hey you! don't just stand there, you'll get shot!"  
  
Heero was in depression about the failed mission.  
  
"I can't believe that kid," I said to myself, "Heero! Heero can you hear me! Focus Heero! Your emotions are clouding your judgement!"  
  
"Huh!" Heero thought of what Jacen just said to him.  
  
Flashback  
  
Time 4 years ago  
  
Location: L1 cluster New Toyko ( Heero's colony ) on a shooting range  
  
A young Jacen teaches a young Heero how to fire a gun.  
  
"Now remember, keep your mind focus, no emotion when you fire, no mercy," Jacen said. Then Heero aims the gun and hits the target's head.   
  
Then, we see a different scene. Jacen stands before Heero as he leaves for Operation Meteor.  
  
"Remember, you're a Soldier, never let your emotions cloud your judgement."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
~Remember Heero~   
  
End of Flashback  
  
Right when Heero snaps out of it, he got shot by a Tragos and fell down.  
  
"Heero! You alright," I said lifting him up  
  
"I...remember," Heero said, "What you said to me that day. I remember."  
  
"That's nice Heero, but you picked a lousy time to regain lost memories,"  
  
"Heero, can you hear me," Sally's voice ranged out over the P.A. "Listen to me Heero."  
  
"Heero, so his name's Heero," Duo said  
  
"The detonation system at the base's missiles have been actavated, O.Z. is planning to blow up the base in order to kill you Gundam pilots!"  
  
"I've confirmed that," Quatre said, "There is about 40 large missiles situated at the New Edwards base, and if they were to explode at once, they would instantly wipe out a radius of 300 Km!"  
  
"I need a bomb squad down here now!" I said  
  
"There's not enough time for that!" Saette said, "There's about ten minutes before it blows! We can't possibly get away safely!"  
  
"Heero, grant me one wish..." Sally asked, "Deactivate the missiles, Heero."  
  
Wing transformed into bird mode ad blasted off to stop the missiles. While Heero does that, Quatre, my team, and I, cleans up.  
  
"Good, I've secured 2 carriers, pal," Duo said  
  
"Thanks, oh could you get your hands on one more carrier and get it for departure," Quatre said, "Heero's suit is probaly low on fuel."  
  
"It's all up to you now, go for it Heero," Duo said  
  
"He's got a 10% of success, but that guy could do it for sure,"  
  
"Jacen," Kai said, "You sure we could trust dome one like him to stop the missiles at this base?"  
  
"I understand, who would ever believe such a thing, but I'm proud of that kid. I've taught him too much for him to screw himself over from a mission this simple..." I said back  
  
Heero then disarmed the bombs and climbed out.  
  
"Thanks for all your help Gundam pilots," I said, "The Federation is indebted to you all,"  
  
Then the Gundams flew off to save the rest of the world.  
  
Heero climbed out of the missile silo," What a miserable mission. I screwed up...I TOTALLY SRCREWED UP!!!"  
  
************************************  
  
Location: The Pacific Ocean, miles from New Edwards.  
  
Lady Une leans on a console and thinks about whatTriexe said to her.  
  
"Learn about O.Z.? is it possible that I don't understand Mr. Treize?!" She thought to herself, "That just can't be."  
  
"Captain,2 carriers from the 505 support troops are trying to establish contact with us." An officer said  
  
"What type of carriers?"  
  
"Aries, from our own forces,"  
  
"Permission granted,"  
  
"Wait! Just which did those carriers came from!?" Lady Une asked  
  
"From the New Edwards base,"  
  
"You fool! Those are enemies!" The carrier with Jerry, Wufei, Sai, and Asia crashed into a nearby ship.  
  
"The other is heading for this mother ship!"  
  
"Then shoot it down," The ship Lady Une was on started firing at Carl and Trowa's carrier, and damaged on of it's engines.  
  
"We're starting to run out of fuel, due to the damage to the left engine. We're leaking fuel." Carl said,   
  
"We're not going to make much of a bang because of that." Chapman said, "So what's the plan then?"  
  
"Then we'll just have to exist in our mobile suits!" Trowa said as the carrier slammed into the flight deck of Lady Une's ship, and out from the ashes.  
  
"Gundams, Gundams are on the ship!"  
  
"What! on the ship, get them with the Leo's!" Leo's popped up onto the flight deck.  
  
"Pathetic," Carl said ad both he and Trow took out their gattling guns and shread up several Leo's and continued blowing things up.  
  
Chapman aimed his rifle and shot right through on Leo after another. Which cleared a path for Crockett to go in close and punched one into a wall.  
  
"20 Leo's have beeen destroyed!" a soldier stating the obvious.  
  
"What are you doing, throw him into the sea and get them with the Cancers!" Lady Une shouted in anger, "Where's his Excellency's ship?!"  
  
"It's sailed away from the rest of the fleet."  
  
Then Wufei and Jerry popped out," Must be this one Jerry."  
  
"Detection of multiple Mobile Suits ahead at damaged battleship at starboard. Four more Gundams, these one came out of the carrier that went down!"  
  
"What was that!!??"  
  
  
  
Wufei and Jerry launched their claws at the bridge of the ship they're on. Asia jumped up and took flight and Sai jumped into the sea to fight the Cancers.  
  
"Nice hydra heads you have there, Jerry. Most impressive." Wufei said  
  
"Thank you, Wufei. Yours not that bad either."  
  
"The Gundams are still attacking on this carrier Col Une!"  
  
"I said throw them into the sea, there is no need to tell me their every move!"  
  
"Right, the Gundams on the take off catapult!"  
  
"Good, get a Leo onto the catapult and ram them off,"  
  
A Leo launched itself right at Trowa.  
  
"Trowa!" Carl shouted, but was too late for he was toss off as well.  
  
"Carl!" Jerry shouted, "Hey Royal! Use your beam weapon to snipe some of the suits!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Chapman aimed and and fired several times.   
  
"Cannon ball!" Maxter took a dive into the deep waters and smashed a Cancer as he sunk down.  
  
Heavyarms's blade went through the Leo that knocked him down, but the entire area they fell in were filled with Cancers.  
  
"Whoa!" Carl said, then took his cannon and loaded it with torpedo cartriges.  
  
Jerry, Asia, and Wufei jetted onto another ship before readying to attack Trieze's ship.  
  
"There it is, here I go Nataku," Wufei ship to himself and to his Gundam, "What's that?!"  
  
"Shit! Wufei look out!" Asia shouted as she got out of the way, but Wufei reacted slowly, and was rammed by Lady Une's modified Leo.   
  
"Don't be so cocky Gundams," Lady Une said, "None of you scums are taking one more step closer to that ship!"  
  
"You're think you can stop us!" Jerry said and took out a heat sword.  
  
First he tried to chop at the Leo, but was blocked. Then he tried again, but missed. Then Lady Une knocked Jerry back and was about to hit him, but Wufei stopped her attack by grabbing her arm witht the beam saber.  
  
"I wasn't expected much resistence, but it's game ove now, you die!!" She struggles forward to get Wufei.  
  
"Stupid move, getting emotional," Wufei said, then crushed the arm. Then Jerry got back up and chopped off the arm. Then Lady Une punched at Wufei, but didn't even phased him.  
  
"Step aside, you can see, you can never beat me, or any one of us!" Wufei shouted, "I don't kill people like you that doesn't deserve the mercy of death to save their honor! Now get out of my way!  
  
"I've never thought Gundams were so powerful. I want them dead, huh," Lady Une heard a fog horn from Trieze's ship as it floats closer,  
  
"Looks like your suppiour wants to fight with me. Find by me, I'll take him on!"  
  
"Sir, what are you doing - get away from here!"  
  
"Lady Une," Trieze said, "Leave them to me."  
  
Wufei and Jerry jumped onto Trieze's ship.Wufei then zooms in to see Trieze holding a sword.  
  
"So you're Trieze, you better be my guy," Wufei aims his claws and purposely misses Trieze, and expects to scares him, but Trieze stood still and clubs his sword, "Huh? I'll gladly accept."  
  
Wufei grabbed hi sword and jumped out and ran into the ship.  
  
"Should we help him?" Jerry asked  
  
"Let's see if he is as good with swords as he is in Mobile Suits," Asia said  
  
"My name's Wufei."  
  
"I'm Trieze Khushrenada," and pointed his sword at Wufei.  
  
Wufei did the same, and slapped it aside and did a fierce slash, but Trieze dodged it. Then Wufei tried another chop, but was blocked. Then Trieze did an attack of his own, but Wufei jumped up high and came down for a final attack. Trieze did a 360 degree turn, dodging Wufei's attack completely. Then before Wufei could get back up, Trieze pointed his sword at Wufei's neck. But Jerry had to be an ass and intervine in the battle. He had a scimitar and knocked away Trieze's sword from Wufei's neck. Then, he brought Wufei to his feet and gave him back his sword.  
  
"The game is not up, yet!" Jerry said as he held Wufei's sword within arms reach and Wufei acceptted it  
  
"Fine then. If you want to play as well," Trieze said and walked up to a wall and pulled down another sword.  
  
"Let's take him," Jerry said and they both charged at him.  
  
Trieze blocked Jerry's vertical slash, but when Wufei came from his keft side, he twisted Jerry's blade to his right and spun it around clockwise and blocked Wufei's attack with Jerry's own sword. Then he raised a foot and kicked Jerry into the ground and parried with Wufei with one sword while having the other sword behind him. Then, Trieze crossed his blades in an "X" to block Wufei's sword. Then retracts his swords and kicked Wufei into a wall. Jerry came from behind him and tried to attack him when he was not looking, but Trieze didn't need to look back as he foresaw the attack. When Jerry came to his right side again and did a horozontial slash at Trieze's stomach, and bent backward. When Jerry's sword went over Trieze, he tried to take his head off when Trieze bent backward, but Trieze got back up. Then, with one swift and graceful move, he knocks away Jerry's sword and slice through Jerry's flight vest and grazed some of his skin off, leaving a line of red on his chest.  
  
Wufei then regained his bearings and tried to stab Trieze in the head, but Trieze dodges the relentless attacks, but showed no sign of being excited or scared for that matter. Then, the two crossed swords again.  
  
"You have great aptitude...but..." Trieze then pushed Wufei back and they both charged at each other. Wufei cut loose at Trieze and missed, but Trieze didn't and he felt a pain coing from his abdomin, "You don't charge aggressively enough...You two are too good to be kill...so I didn't."  
  
Trieze only hit Wufei with the back of his sword. Wufei got back up, holding his stomach in pain.  
  
"Kill me," Wufei said in disgrace and hoping for a seppeku, but Trieze only frown and lowered his sword.  
  
"It was a good fight,"   
  
"If you don't kill me, I'm going to keep coming back until I get you Trieze!"   
  
"That sounds intresting, I hope we can battle again,"  
  
"Urg!!" Wufei stabbed his sword into the ground and left. Jerry got back up and looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Please send Jacen my reguards...Jerry," Trieze said. Jerry said nothing in return, then picked up his weapon, and followed Wufei out.  
  
Meanwhile, underwater, Trowa's blade went threw yet another Cancer, and Carl destroyed another with his torpedos. Trowa turned to see Wufei and Jerry's suits sinking.  
  
"Did those two actually completed their mission?" Trowa thought to himself, "Hey! you over there, can you hear me!"  
  
But to Wufei didn't answer, "I understand, let's just...drop the subject."  
  
"Everyone withdraw!" Carl shouted and Asia and Chapman that were still high and dry took off.  
  
********************************************  
  
Back at the New Edwards base, the team and I planned our next moves.  
  
"Alright team, the Pacific fleet will reach New Edwards in about 2 more hours. What are the rusults of your landings?"  
  
"Joyce and I landed with some minor problems, but I quickly took care of it," Kai said  
  
"Mike and I reached Chicago with no problems, and stationed 20 suits there, and 10 suits from the bases folowing our route to here." Daniel said  
  
"I did find, brother," David said, "The capital was easy to take over, and the new congress is being form as we speak."  
  
"Hey," Wong-Fei said, "Where's Jerry and Carl?"  
  
"I've assigned to a new mission," I explained, "And speaking of which, Kai and Joyce. I've got a new assignment for you two."  
  
"What?" Kai said  
  
" You both have been reasigned to be...agents to infiltrate O.Z."  
  
"I see," Kai said, "How do you feel about this Joyce."  
  
"An agent! ...cool,"Joyce said, "I've always wanted to be a secret agent."  
  
"I know this seems to be fun, but this is not like James Bond," I said  
  
"Who's James Bond," Kai asked  
  
"...Never mind that. You two are now elite officers of O.Z. Your papers and documents have already been done and fake ID made.Your mission is to collect data on bases, troop deployment, defense positions, secruity codes, the works."  
  
"Great," Kai said  
  
"Good, your first mission is to get info on some bases in Europe, so we can attack the MS factories there, but it shouldn't take you 2 too long, and after you 2 got the info, send it to me and leave to go to Luxemburg to join Zechs Merquise. Since he is another high raking officer of O.Z. You must gain his trust in order to work with him."  
  
"Right," Kai said  
  
"Alright, everyone else knows what to do, let's move out!" I said  
  
The conflict was now probably going to last much longer than we originally intended. However, it wasn't a complete loss as we did manage to free the US from Alliance control. The gundam pilots still continues to fight and we now have to prepare for battling...the final war in Earth's history...  
  
  
  
...and Thus began our mission to bring peace, and my quest to find it.   
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Another point of View

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Side Story  
  
The Newtypes  
  
Chapter One: It Begins  
  
Five of the most powerful weapons ever created have just made their way towards the Earth. I was there. I watched three of them as they descended through the atmosphere.  
  
"Hmmm...I guess Operation Meteor will not be going as planned."  
  
My name is Kai, and that's all you need to know about my name, for now. I am currently 25 years old, and am piloting the Sazabi Custom in the United Earth Federation. I've been a pilot for a long time now, at least it seems like a long time to me. You spend enough time on the battlefield, and you lose track of the weeks, the months, the years...  
  
I was part of a secret colonial combat team, one of the original pilots from Operation Black. We were to compose of 6 teams consisting of commando type mobile suits that would be able to easily infiltrate deep into enemy territory, destroy our targets and then get out. We were to be able to deal with anything they could've sent out to deal with us. Each team would consist of 4 custom MS-18 Kampfer assault units and one other specially made suit as the team leader. However, the plan got scrapped in favor of Operation Meteor, and not even a single one of the planned teams was completely brought together and organized. They concluded that it would've taken far too long to destroy the enemy and gain independence that way. As a matter of fact, only Char Aznable's MS, the MSN-04 Sazabi, two of the Kampfers, and the Gerbera Tetra were completed. Another four Kampfer assault units were nearing completion, but they stopped construction and had the incomplete suits put into storage. The Sazabi was a Newtype MS and belonged to Char, so I got one of the Kampfers.  
  
Since the Sazabi and one of the Kampfers were already completed, they decided to go right ahead and train us anyway. We did mostly attacks on small outposts out in the middle of nowhere with only a small amount of Leos guarding them. One day, Char decided that I should put my Newtype MS Physcoframe training to use, and made me pilot the Sazabi while he took the Kampfer. Everything was going according to plan when, all of a sudden, there was a mass of troops headed in our direction. The force had many Leo and Aries mobile suits. It turned out later that they were part of a force that was scheduled to take part in combat exercises in that region. Char convinced me to escape with the Sazabi, and I left him to fight off the horde of enemy troops. I never saw him die, and to this day I'm only pretty sure that he died that day. Now the Kampfer was a force to be reckoned with, especially in the hands of a skilled pilot, but I don't believe it could've survived against all those suits. I had wondered how our intelligence could've have failed to tell us about the combat exercise planned in that region. In the past, our intelligence had been extremely thorough and never even missed the smallest of details. At the time, I had thought, how could they have missed something like this? An Alliance military exercise this large must have involved a massive amount of troop movement.  
  
When I returned to the colony after the disastrous mission, I found out some very disturbing news that made me leave my former military force. After that, I tried to achieve a sense of closure and revenge through destroying various installations and such. After being combat so many times, I got much better at utilizing the Newtype system. As a matter of fact, I believe I am now better than my late friend and mentor, Char, was.  
  
"You have an extraordinary patience, Kai. Personally, I think I'm going to go insane if we have to sit here any longer."  
  
That was Joyce (Helena), my partner. She's been with me for a long time, and she was also part of Operation Black. She was the pilot of the AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra, the only other commander suit for the teams that was completed. It was modified form it's original form, and she now renamed it the Valkyrie. She had left with me after we had found out the truth about Operation Meteor. She's my confidant and the person I trust most. Plus, she also provides me with a lot of info and keeps me up to date. Several years after we left, we joined with the Federation. Our CO was named Jacen, and compared to a lot of the rest of the ace pilots in the Federation, I was the "old man" of the group. It felt weird to be commanded by someone 6 years my junior.  
  
We were now waiting for his command to commence the descent towards earth.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It shouldn't take him long now."  
  
As if on cue, Jacen's voice came in through the COM system.  
  
"Alright, ladies, let's do this."  
  
I then turned to look at the Valkyrie.  
  
"You heard him, move out."  
  
"FINALLY! Go ahead, I'll be right behind you, Kai."  
  
The Sazabi then accelerated towards the troopship that had just arrived to take them to take them through the Earth's atmosphere and the Joyce's Valkyrie followed suit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The red Sazabi Custom has several major differences from the original one designed by Char Aznable. Some of the more important changes were the changes made to its rifle. A whole new weapon was added to the Sazabi's arsenal. The long rifle was both a mega particle cannon and an EMP cannon. The barrel for the mega particle cannon was on top and was slightly shorter and had a smaller diameter than the barrel for the EMP cannon on the bottom. The energy shotgun/machine gun was stored on the Sazabi's back when not in use.  
  
The mega particle cannon was extremely powerful, although not as powerful as the Buster Rifle of the Wing Gundam or the Excalibur's Buster Saber. However, there is no need to charge the cannon, as the Sazabi now included a new energy storage capsule in place of where the old particle cannon used to be, which was in the lower torso/waist area of the Sazabi. Since this provided an extra buffer for energy use, it allowed the new mega particle cannon to be fired instantaneously without sacrificing any other functions during firing, such as the use of boosters. The Physcoframe II piloting/tactical combat system also allows the cannon to be surprisingly accurate even while moving at high speeds. Exactly one shot of the mega particle cannon was allowed in addition to another EMP shot before a lengthy recharge time was required for the storage unit to have sufficient energy to safely fire it's main cannons. Of course, the particle cannon is also able to fire regular particle beams that still pack a significant punch.  
  
The energy shotgun remained relatively unchanged, except that it has now been modified to be a machine gun-shotgun combo that works much like the EMP/particle cannon. The machine gun is a standard sized weapon meant for use in medium to close range encounters as an alternative to the particle cannon. However it is mainly intended as a secondary/auxiliary weapon. The energy shotgun's barrel is significantly larger than the machine gun, and can fill an enemy full of highly charged particles, making it a deadly weapon in close range combat.  
  
The funnels on the back of the Sazabi are a unique and distinct feature found only on itself and its counterpart, the RX-93 Nu Gundam, also a Newtype mobile suit. Each individual funnel, out of six, packs sufficient firepower on their own, but they are best utilized in at least groups of three, whereupon then I can use the Newtype system to my advantage. They can also be used to create a protective shield around the Sazabi, giving it full protection from various kinds of attacks from all sides.  
  
The large shield stores the Sazabi's unique beam tomahawk. The tomahawk is different from other close-in weapons because of its ability to either form a large beam axe blade or a sword blade that is much larger than any normal beam saber. The shield also holds three large cluster missiles. Upon release, each individual missile separates into six micro-missiles. The Sazabi also has two beam sabers stored in its wrists that will pop out whenever they are needed.  
  
Most of the rest of the Federation also use a standard weapon called the XMP rifle. It's a multipurpose rifle design to adapt for a variety of roles. Personally, however, Joyce and I prefer not to use the Federation's standard issue XMP rifle.  
  
The Valkyrie is also armed with a variety of weapons. It's primary, and deadliest, weapon is the massive beam machine gun. Its unique characteristic is its ability to fire powerful beam shots in quick succession. This is possible due to the suit's new monstrously powerful generator and the external rechargeable energy cap. Other ranged weapons consist of its four large 110mm machine cannons, mounted on pairs on each arm. The Valkyrie also carries two beam sabers that are stored in its hip armor for hand-to-hand combat. To further add to its close range combat abilities, the Valkyrie can also carry a heat rod.  
  
What's more, the suit is now customized to accommodate and utilize the Newtype combat/piloting system. However, it is slightly more simplistic because the Valkyrie lacked the funnel weapon system that the Sazabi has. The customized Gerbera Tetra/Valkyrie also has the best possible arm actuators and stabilizers. The combination of an incredible targeting system and rock-steady movements of the mobile suit make the Valkyrie the capable of being a deadly sniper.  
  
Both the Sazabi Custom and the Valkyrie also have multiple verniers and boosters situated all over the suits at strategic points to allow them both surprising maneuverability and speed. Many have taken a look at the seemingly bulky Sazabi and have underestimated its agility and mobility. Although the Sazabi has relatively powerful main boosters, it can not come close to the detachable Sturm Booster equipped on the Valkyrie in addition to its other main boosters. The Sturm Booster allows insanely fast movement, allowing the Valkyrie to either close the distance to exercise it's substantial ability in close range combat with it's heat rod and double beam sabers, or to create a safe distance buffer between it and its target, which would in turn allow it to use it's deadly rifle in long range combat. The Valkyrie has now also been refitted with a new composite alloy stronger than Neo or Luna titanium, but it still is not as strong as gundanium. The new composite alloy is lighter than its original armor, further increasing its agility and speed. The Sazabi Custom still uses its original armor, gundarium. Gundarium armor is the predecessor to Gundanium, so it is still much stronger than Neo or Luna titanium, but even though it is not as strong as gundanium, it is slightly lighter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Taking one last glance at the Earth before entering the transport, I sighed. It looked like a delicate crystal orb sitting on a vast carpet of black velvet. It was quite unlike how other colony dwellers sometimes described it, and was not at all a "giant mud-ball". During the time I had spent on Earth, I had come to actually like the place and its various wonders that a colony could never have. It was hard to believe all the events that were about to explode upon it, such as the arrival of Federation Forces and Operation Meteor. Joyce and I were to be the last ones to descend, and I had already seen most of the other reentry shuttles and transports make their way down to the Earth's surface. I knew Jacen and most of the others were already down there, helping to coordinate out forces and guiding the transports to the designated landing sites. We were still up here as a precaution against a possible attack on our flanks from God-knows-what. But I guess it still pays to be on the careful side. The transports were nearly helpless on their own, and there were rumors about another "project" that the Colonies were working on. There had been a lot more chatter on the frequencies since the Gundams first started going renegade, but they were all specially encrypted and we didn't have the time to decipher them. We have more important things to worry about now, anyway.  
  
I was anticipating the possible outcomes and situations that could occur form our involvement in the coming crisis when my partner interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Kai. KAI!"  
  
"..Hmmm?"  
  
"Jesus Christ, Kai, if you're going to space out like this on the battlefield, you might as well have brought along your own tombstone to save the rest of us the trouble later."  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"Well, too much thinking is a bad thing, so just get in the transport so we can head down already."  
  
Then Jacen's voice once again came through on the COM system:  
  
"You guys are sure taking your sweet time, aren't you? Well, we are moving on ahead to do some preliminary scouting to find a secure site to setup our mobile field base. Contact us once you've reached the surface, over and out."  
  
"Yes, sir, o fearless leader," I muttered under my breath.  
  
"I heard that!" Jacen shouted back  
  
The Sazabi and the Valkyrie then entered the transport and prepared for reentry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I heard some noise down the corridor in the direction of the hangar and was curious, so I went to do check it out. Once I got there, I saw my mentor, Char, and one of the higher-ranking officers on the base in a heated argument. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, I hide behind the wall and listened in on their conversation.  
  
"Are you serious??!! You must be joking!!"  
  
"I assure you, Char, that I am absolutely serious about this."  
  
"Are you telling me that all the work I've done, all my blood and sweat and time has been for NOTHING??!!"  
  
"No, Char, that's not true."  
  
"Yes, that is the truth, and you know it's the truth, as well! I've spent years on this project to create the perfect combat and infiltration teams, helped to begin the project with my own money, only to have them completely cut off funding and cancel the project? I will NOT let that happen, and I will NOT comply with the Colonial Council's demands!"  
  
"Char, listen to me! The council has already decided that Operation Delta Force is not only too risky to attempt, it might bring a prolonged war, as well! What if they blame us for this? You know what they can be capable of. What if they retaliate by attacking and shutting down the colonies? Then we will NEVER gain independence! Operation Special Forces will take too long to accomplish its goals, and I may prove to be completely ineffective!"  
  
"Oh, and the new plan, Operation Meteor, will be effective HOW? It is completely ridiculous and it is also downright INSANE! At least with my original proposal well will only attack what we must, only at OZ and military targets! I don't care if I will have to do it myself, I will stop Operation Meteor even if I must do so myself! I will inform the public about this, and no matter how much they long for independence, I KNOW they will not stand for an outrageous a plan as Operation Meteor!"  
  
"Char, you are one of our best pilots and a military genius, but we will not stand for such insubordination! Operation Meteor will be our only chance to achieve independence and prevent the possibility of future conflict or resistance. We can finally achieve what should be ours, and become the dominant ones."  
  
"So the truth finally comes out, eh? You people not only want independence, you want to CONTROL the Earth! You are no better than they are, and I swear upon my honor that I will oppose you and bring news of this insanity to the people! Then they will choose the right way."  
  
"It does not matter what the people think right now, Char. In the short term they will see it as a monstrosity. They are shortsighted, just as you are. If we are able to dominate over the Earth, we can bring an everlasting peace and prosperity to the Colonies and Earth alike. We will."  
  
"But that is just plain WRONG! The sacrifice is too great just for a few years of peace! Conflict will always exist! I will fight this to the bitter end if I have to! Even if I must destroy this organization to do it."  
  
"Now, Char, I will be blunt. What you are saying is treasonous, and despite the fact that you are a hero to the people, there may be extremely dire consequences if you do not cease your resistance and cooperate with us."  
  
"Oh, I see. So now you people are threatening your own if your demands are not met? Well then in that case it all doesn't even matter anymore. There is no more need for conversation. You are no better than OZ or the Romefellers or the Alliance."  
  
"."  
  
Then Char walked away from the officer and headed in my direction, so I ran away with all that I've just heard still running in my mind. They were disbanding and scrapping Operation Delta Force? And what's this about Operation Meteor.?  
  
I was snapped out of my flashback by the sound of Joyce's voice through the COM. The long descent through the atmosphere had caused my mind to go back into deep thought. We were close to the surface now, only about 20 minutes more to go until we reached the landing site.  
  
"Daydreaming again?"  
  
"Only thinking about something in the past."  
  
Joyce sighed and replied, "Again? Well, whatever. Just don't space out once we're engaged in combat, OK?"  
  
I then replied a little ominously, as I usually did when she talked about combat.  
  
"You know I won't."  
  
She laughed a bit at my response.  
  
"Now that's more like the Kai I know...and love."  
  
Now it was my turn to sigh. That was Joyce for you. She always seemed to be somewhat of a complete opposite of me, always in high spirits. She did have her share of the moments of depression and quiet contemplation, though. Well, I guess I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Just then the pilot then spoke up over the line and told us about several incoming anomalies.  
  
"They're closing in pretty fast and. OH SHIT!" the pilot screamed.  
  
"We have three incoming mobile suits, Aries types! They have a missile lock! The sensor jammers are having no effect! They're closing within firing distance and... they have a missile lock!! We have two incoming on our 4 o clock!"  
  
The pilot the started into a desperate bank and went into a dive to try to avoid the missiles while punching out flares and chaff to try to fool the missiles, but to no avail. Soon the missiles closed the distance and were only seconds away from hitting our hapless transport. We were hearing all of the pilot and copilot's curses and yells of fear and frustration from the cockpit and it didn't exactly give us any reassurance.  
  
The pilot suddenly screamed,  
  
"BRACE FOR IMPACT!"  
  
"Oh, sh-"  
  
Before Joyce had a chance to finish her sentence, there was the sound of an explosion and the shuddered from the impact.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Get those Leos moving, NOW!"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
  
The base commander was in a fit. One of his trigger-happy fighter groups of Aries units had just downed an unidentified aircraft. If it was only a civilian transport or something, then High Command will have his ass on a plate. OZ did not need more attention being directed towards it now. Sure, orders were to guard against any aircraft that might fly into range of the base, but he was sure that High Command didn't mean to DESTROY them. He'll have to give those damn pilots a good grilling once they got back to base. He saw that the Aries Combat Air Patrol (CAP) was now continuing on its regular patrol.  
  
"CAP-6, return to base, repeat, return to base CAP-6."  
  
The voice of the lead pilot then crackled over the radio. The base commander could hear how his voice still shook and trembled slightly from the adrenaline rush still present from his first real shot. He was surprised to hear the base commander himself over the radio.  
  
"But sir, we haven't finished our patrol yet."  
  
"Forget your patrol. You've done enough already, so return to base."  
  
The pilot was surprised by the anger in the commander's voice. He thought he had done well by destroying the craft that had trespassed over the airspace of the top-secret military base.  
  
"Sir, the craft had no IFF and didn't fit any kind of description of any civilian craft in the our databases."  
  
"What? No IFF (Identification Friend or Foe) and it didn't fit any descriptions of any civilian craft?"  
  
The commander's anger was slightly displaced by curiosity. It still could be some kind of civilian craft, however. Private enterprises were always making new models and types these days.  
  
"REGARDLESS, flight leader, bring your team home. We will send a team of Leos to investigate. But just to tell you, if you did just shoot down a non- military craft, we will be soon be stuck in a pile of shit up to our knees, son."  
  
"Y-yes, sir. returning to base."  
  
The commander then slammed his hand down on the console, making all that were present jump. They then started to stare at him, wondering what might become of this. He looked back at them and shouted angrily.  
  
"What are you all staring at? We ALL might be screwed. My ass isn't the only one on the line here. Now get back to your duties."  
  
He hoped the Leos could find some good news. It might not be so bad if it was only a cargo transport or something. They could always blame it on a misfire or the pilot's incompetence or something. But if it was a civilian airliner, there was no way that they would be able to cover this up, and the public would then be sure to start asking questions about the military, and it could lead to suspicion. He knew he shouldn't have told the troops about a possible attack from the colonies, and the possibility of new mobile suits developed by the colonies on Earth. They were now all worked up about it now, and it was probably why the pilot was so quick to attack a suspicious craft. He sighed and hoped that this would all smooth over, but he had a gut feeling that it wasn't, and that it was going to get much worse.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"God damn it, I didn't join up to go clean up the mess of those damn flyboys!"  
  
The Leo squad leader was pissed. Just because some idiot had gotten too worked up and trigger happy at the announcement made by the commander and decided he needed to blow something up, he had to go out and clean up the mess.  
  
"I can't believe I'm taking this multi-million dollar piece of equipment to clean up some trigger happy jock's mess."  
  
"Hey, come on, cool it ok Jack? Everyone is on edge. Who know what those crazy colonials are going to do?"  
  
"EXACTLY. We shouldn't be down here, waiting to get blown to bits by some scheme that they are cooking up. We are the ones with the mobile suits, we should be going up there to shut 'em up!"  
  
Everyone in the squad of six remained quiet. They all knew how outraged Jack was at the mistake of the Aries patrol leader. The ground forces at the base always had a grudge with the pilots of the aerial combat mobile suits. They were always cocky and looked down upon them, and now there had to clean up THEIR mess.  
  
"I mean I don't even understand WHY they had to send a full SQUAD to investigate a damn crash site. I am gonna have a talk with our Squadron Leader. This is clearly a mismanagement of."  
  
His tirade was interrupted by a message from the base. They were giving them new orders and details on the situation.  
  
"5th MS team, we are picking up two strange contacts close to your area, about 10 kilometers southwest of your position. They have heat signatures and sensor profiles similar to that of mobile suits. We advise you to advance with caution. Since we have now confirmed that the craft was NOT any kind of civilian transport, and that there may be unidentified mobile suits in the area, your mission has been changed to search and destroy. Do you copy?"  
  
"."  
  
"5th team, I repeat, do you copy?"  
  
"Yes, command, we copy."  
  
"We are sending an addition two teams of Leos, the 9th and the 21st. They will be there to assist you shortly."  
  
The adrenaline levels of the members of the Leo squad went sky high. Is it possible, enemy mobile suits? But the colonies didn't have the technology to develop mobile suits, did they? The possibility of a fight with mobile suits caused their pulses to race.  
  
"Alright, team, let's move out. Turn off the safeties of your rifles. Just make sure you don't shoot each other..."  
  
The joke brought out a nervous chuckle from some of the squad members. Jack's mind was racing. He had wanted a chance to actually fire and engage the enemy, but never thought he would ever have that chance. Even if it were only two suits, at the most, they would be able to get some action. He just hoped he could get a few shots in before his team completely annihilated the enemy. He smiled and contemplated how jealous everyone else at the base would be when they returned to be the only ones to actually engage and open fire on the enemy. They would be REAL mobile suits this time, not just training dummies or a simulation. There was always the possibility that he was getting all worked up over nothing, but the excitement caused him to think about nothing except the possible battle ahead.  
  
"Let's go kick some titanium ass, people!"  
  
Then they all started for the position that command had said the anomalies were at top speed, anticipating a quick and easy, but nevertheless fun, fight.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
I looked over my sensors again to check the position of the Leos. They were still 5 kilometers away. I had detected them long before they had even received the message from their base with the advancing detection systems of the Sazabi. After we had escaped from the transport, we had split up to explore their surroundings and get our bearings. We were actually about 150 km north of what the original landing site was to be. I had to destroy these Leos because they had already detected me and I would lead them to the rest of the Federation Forces if I didn't.  
  
"Kai, I'll be backing you up."  
  
"That's not necessary. I can handle these Leos easily."  
  
"I can get there pretty quickly if I use my Sturm Booster."  
  
"Joyce, just go on ahead. Leave the sensor envelope of their base then contact Jacen. After that, head to our main force. I shouldn't be far behind. I just need to take care of these Leos first, or they might follow us all the way back."  
  
"But, Kai."  
  
"That wasn't a request. If you must contact me, do it by a laser burst transmission relayed through the satellite systems. That way they won't be able to detect the transmissions and we won't compromise our position."  
  
Joyce sighed. I always tend to do things by myself. But this time, she knew I was right. These Leos would be no problem, and the sooner we could contact and get back in touch with Jacen, the better.  
  
"Alright then. over and out. Good hunting, Kai."  
  
The Valkyrie then powered up its boosters and zipped away to the south.  
  
I checked the sensors now indicated that they were only 2 km away now, and two other squads of Leos that had just left the base were now heading towards him. I began to give verbal commands to the computer to activate the combat system.  
  
"Initiate Psycho II combat system. Confirmation code AzRa006."  
  
Inside the Sazabi's cockpit, I sat in a command couch situated in a middle of a spherical construct that projected carious control consoles and displayed various kinds of information. I closed my eyes and waited for the sensation of a slight electrical buzzing inside my head. I opened my eyes as data streams containing combat information flowed directly into my head and the Psycho II system interfaced with my brain. Although there were various controls and consoles displayed everywhere, there was no need for them, yet. They existed in case I needed to stop using the system and pilot manually like most other pilots. If that happened, the system will function like the Federation Neuro helmets and assist me in my piloting. The Neuro Helm technology was different from the Psycho II Newtype system, as it allowed me to directly control the Sazabi with my thoughts, allowing the incredible speed, agility, as well as accuracy in combat. It also allowed my to use the funnels on the Sazabi's back to be used with deadly proficiency. Now the whole Sazabi was entering combat mode from its idle state and various systems now came to life. The Sazabi's mono-eye flashed on and glowed green, signifying the activation of it's more complicated sensor systems. It then turned and started walking towards the Leos.  
  
"So the Red Demon rises to once again to enter battle."  
  
Then a dark cloak enshrouded the Sazabi and it vanished from sight with a crackle of energy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We're picking it up on our own sensors now, Jack. It seems that there's only one mobile suit after all. Hey! what the? It just disappeared from our sensors. It must be using some kind of stealth technology?"  
  
"It doesn't matter now, Mac. It can't run away from us now."  
  
"I can see it, barely, but it doesn't seem like it's even trying to get away. As a matter of fact, it's heading TOWARDS us."  
  
"What? He's going to fight against all six of us? Well, at least he's got guts. But that won't help him now. OK, team now he's only 1 km and closing. Switch to combat formation. We'll attack it all at once. Mac, you go to the left with two and I'll get him from the right with two. Let's just hope he'll prove be at least more than just cannon fodder and at least give us a little entertainment."  
  
Despite the fact that the Sazabi was using the stealth cloak, they were able to make out something approaching. The cloak was now flickering because of the Sazabi's high speed.  
  
"Sir, we have visual contact. 400 meters and closing."  
  
They then saw their adversary and their jaws dropped in surprise.  
  
"What in holy hell is THAT?"  
  
Sazabi then made a big jump and uncloaked.  
  
The Sazabi was a monstrous, blood red machine and with a menacing frame. They watched as it took its time walking up to them. It had a large shield in its left arm, and it pulled a small thing out that looked like a tomahawk. Then the tomahawk turned into a huge beam sword.  
  
Jack gaped at the mobile suit and felt a sudden pang of fear run through him.  
  
"The...the Red Demon.!"  
  
"What, what the hell are you talking about, Jack?"  
  
Jack then reassured himself. Even if it WAS the Red Demon, Jack was sure they would be able to take it out. Even though it looked menacing, they outnumbered it six to one. Despite the rumors that he had heard, he was sure the guys were just glorifying and exaggerating it a bit when they said it went through other mobile suits like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"Ok, Mac, lets do it. OPEN FIRE!"  
  
At Jack's command, the Leos all rushed towards it and began firing their machine guns. Mac's group was slightly ahead and was closer to it. The mobile suit then charged at them with its boosters at an incredible speed, and, to their amazement, dodged the machine gun shells, assisted by its various verniers and boosters all over the suit. It then clashed with one of the Leos in Mac's group. First ramming it with its shield, it then boosted a little to the left and then raised and swung the beam sword over its head and cleaved the Leo straight down the middle. The others were no longer able to fire their weapons at this point, for fear of hitting their own guys. It then dashed towards the second Leo and destroyed it without even slowing down, cutting it in half from the bottom up and boosted a little into the air and then turned to bring down it's sword on the last Leo. Mac's entire group was annihilated within several seconds and they hadn't even landed a single hit on that mobile suit. Jack then radioed the base as the mobile suit turned towards his group.  
  
"This is 5th team leader calling in! We are getting annihilated! The Red Demon!"  
  
That was all that he could fit into his rushed and panicky transmission before the mobile suit had closed the distance and was upon them. It slid to the right to dodge machine gun fire and shoved its sword into a Leo, then pushing it into the line of fire of the other Leo. Exploding as the machine gun shells impacted, resulting explosion blocked the views of Jack and the last remaining Leo for a moment. Jack was firing his gun into the explosion with the other Leo when the Sazabi rose above them and raised its sword. They weren't able to respond fast enough to it, so the other Leo was annihilated when the mobile suit came down and sliced it cleanly into two halves, separating the torso and the legs. In a fluid motion, it followed through by firing its verniers, allowing it to make an extremely sharp right turn before the main boosters activated. In a manner of seconds, all Jack could see was the glowing green mono-eye of the Red Demon before it plowed full speed into the Jack's Leo. The force of the 75 ton monster of a suit sent the mere 10 ton Leo flying backwards into the air. After slamming into the Leo the blood red mobile suit pulled out a large cannon.  
  
"Oh, f-" was all Jack could manage to get out before a huge particle beam completely obliterated him and his Leo suit.  
  
It was all over in less than 20 seconds.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The 9th and 21st teams saw a huge beam blast as they began to zero in on the mysterious mobile suit. It seemed like overkill to send in a total of 18 suits until they had heard news that the whole 5th team stopped responding to any of the transmissions sent to them. As they closed the distance towards the site where the 5th's squad leader had sent his last, frantic message, something about a "Red Monster", they only got one contact on their sensors. Was it possible that the entire 5th team was annihilated? The members of the two teams did not have time to ponder this question as they received the orders to attack and destroy the lone mobile suit. They all went into formation and readied their guns charged at the red mobile suit.  
  
A few hours later, they sent another scout team of three Leos into the area to see if they could reestablish contact with the 5th, the 9th, and the 21st teams as well as locate the lone mobile suit. They had lost the mobile suit on their sensors a few minutes after the Leo mobile suit teams stopped responding. On arrival, the scout team reported that the mysterious mobile suit was nowhere to be found, and that they had found the 5th, 9th and 21st teams. They followed up on that by say that a very large cleanup crew would need to be called in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So Kai said that he would be right behind you, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think he's gonna contact us unless he was in trouble, so he should be fine."  
  
Jacen shook his head. That was just like Kai. He wasn't worried, though. He knew that Kai would have no need to communicate with them unless it was of utmost importance or he was in dire trouble. Jacen frowned. They may have lost their advantage of surprise now, but not much. He guessed correctly that OZ would still probably be in confusion over the destruction of three of their Leo MS teams. That meant that their plan to make their way towards the New Edwards base should be going according to plan. Finally, Operation Eruption was underway.  
  
Operation Eruption is a mission to free the US, the core country of the Federation, from the control of the Alliance by force. The first step would be to capture the Alliance leaders at the New Edwards base in California and to begin the destruction of the Alliance itself. Various parts of the Federation Force were to be landed all over the US and would follow a path towards New Edwards.  
  
"So, Joyce, I guess Kai would be the first one to encounter the Alliance mobile suits, then. I wonder how he did against them."  
  
Both Joyce and Jacen were standing outside. The atmosphere was tense and it almost felt as if the air was charged with energy. In the background, pilots and the techies (technicians/mechanics) were running checks over the mobile suits and preparing for battle. They were soon going to heads towards New Edwards, and the only things that were left to do were to do final system checks on the suits. They were to start towards New Edwards in about 10 hours, after dealing with that base to their northeast, and they were sure that Kai would be back before then.  
  
"He's. a very experienced pilot. I'm sure he'll know exactly what to do with whatever they choose to throw at him, Jacen."  
  
A sudden gust of wind blew over the area. Joyce brushed her hair away as it blew into her face.  
  
"As a matter of fact, he should be back right about. now."  
  
Just then the Sazabi uncloaked behind her, causing many of the other personnel present to look up at it in surprise. After uncloaking, it went into a kneeling position and the cockpit opened up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I stepped out and got down to the ground to report to Jacen.  
  
"Major Kai reporting for duty, Commander Jacen."  
  
Jacen nodded and then frowned.  
  
"Punctual as ever."  
  
"Just wanted to test out the detection abilities of our forces and the effectiveness of the stealth-cloaking device. As you have just observed, the cloaking device either works very well, or our sensors aren't really all that great."  
  
"That's very interesting, but we shouldn't worry about that now. The freedom of a whole country is at stake here. Come on, I'll run over the plans one more time."  
  
Jacen then walked towards the temporary field command center, which was actually a tent with a large crate inside to use as a table. We followed him and then Jacen walked over to the table. He then laid out a map of the US marked with military base positions and mobile suit movements of both the Federation and the Alliance.  
  
"Alright, we're currently in Washington State with 180 suits. Jerry and Carl are positioned in Texas with 160 suits, Mike and Daniel are in old Chicago with 170, Wong-Fei is by himself in Florida with only 90, and my brother, Davis, is in D.C. with 180 suits and White Base. They are all currently already getting close to New Edwards, and they'll reach the same distance form it as we are now in about 10 hours, if everything goes as planned. They've left behind 10 of their suits at every base that they have destroyed, so the force that actually makes it to New Edwards should be relatively small. Since they don't have a strong military presence in this area, and our suits are superior to whatever the Alliance has, we've already deployed our suits towards various bases in the whole of the Northwest region. If we are successful, we will have full control of the US, including the capital, in just about 10 hours, 15 at the most."  
  
"So we have 10 hours on our hands to waste somehow?"  
  
"I don't think we'll have them wasted, we need to head out now!  
  
Later Jacen, and everyone else got prepared and readies to go.  
  
"Alright, everyone, we are going to proceed on schedule. We will arrive long before any of our other teams will get there, so we'll be the only ones there and we will be without backup. Despite that, we WILL capture New Edwards! Kai, Joyce, and I will head towards New Edwards with 7 suits. The rest of you, hit that base to our northeast."  
  
The various Federation suits, the Excalibur, the Valkyrie, and the Sazabi then powered up.  
  
"Alright, Alpha Force, let's move out!"  
  
He contacted the other segments of the Federations assault force and then warned us of the oncoming battle.  
  
"The Gundam pilots are young and headstrong, and they don't know who we are. We need to be careful."  
  
"That goes without saying. We need to move fast. It's likely the Gundams will destroy EVERYTHING in that base, and we want those Alliance leaders alive."  
  
"In that case, Kai, I really hope that we get there in time to stop them."  
  
"That makes two of use, Joyce."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Though we went at top speed towards the base and reached it within a few hours, our attempt to reach New Edwards before the Gundams was futile. When we got there, we found the gundams already engaged in combat. The Alliance forces present could seemingly do nothing to stop the gundams. As we scanned through the broadcast frequencies, we picked up the frantic transmissions from a variety of Alliance military units. Things were so confusing and chaotic that they didn't even try to encrypt them.  
  
"This is MS Team Five requesting assistance."  
  
"MS Team Ten reporting, we need reinforcements!"  
  
"This is Team Six."  
  
"This is Team Seven, we're getting annihilated.!"  
  
".reporting. mysterious mobile suit is tearing my Team to pieces."  
  
".mysterious mobile suit with a large scythe beam weapon is."  
  
The New Edwards command replied with similarly baffled messages to the Team leaders, as they did not seem to know what was going on, either. They were asking for more detailed descriptions and situation reports, but the mobile suit teams were too busy, or confused, as they were trying to fight back against the gundams. They were also sending out distress signals and requests for assistance to any other friendly military forces in the area and trying to get information from the Alliance intelligence or even the Alliance Central Command. However, they did not get any answers.  
  
Apparently, the rest of the Alliance was just as puzzled as those at the New Edwards base were. We could imagine the frustration of those in the New Edwards Command Center, not being able to make heads or tails of anything that was going on. We heard the various communication and sensor controllers relaying the situation to their higher-ups.  
  
"We have incoming reports of three unidentified mobile suits."  
  
"Check that, I have information from squad leaders telling me that there are only two."  
  
"Not possible. Analysts from Central Command are telling us would take at lot more than just two or three mobile suits to cause such havoc on the military force present here."  
  
"We just lost Team Five."  
  
"Team Twelve is gone."  
  
".lost contact with Team Three."  
  
".not getting any response from Team Fifteen."  
  
"They're dropping like flies, sir.!"  
  
".my god in heaven. three whole mobile suit units aren't responding anymore!"  
  
"They can't hold them! They're breaking through on every."  
  
"Wait. wait a minute. we are getting new contacts from the north, sir!"  
  
".Friendlies?"  
  
".I don't think so."  
  
We knew from that last transmission we intercepted that they had spotted us. We had not even bothered with the stealth cloaks because everyone was distracted by the confusion going on at the base. As we got closer, we saw on our sensors that all five of the gundams were here.  
  
Jacen dashed forward and joined the battle with Wing and Deathscythe.  
  
Then Jacen scans the skies and sees an O.Z. transport.  
  
"That must be..."  
  
Then, Wing gundam suddenly flew up and slashed the shuttle in half. The two halves of the shuttle exploded after a moment and fell back to the earth as two fiery pieces of wreckage. No one could've survived that, and no one had time to parachute out of the shuttle. Wing gundam's attack was just too sudden.  
  
We were about to continue our fight when multiple contacts appeared from the east and south appeared. They were all broadcasting the Federation IFF (Identify Friend or Foe) signals, and were converging on what remained of New Edwards.  
  
Our reinforcements had arrived. Almost all of the buildings were turned to rubble by stray missiles and weapon fire, as well from mobile suits that had fell on them. The wreckage of various kinds of Alliance mobile suits littered the area, as well as a few of our own RX suits. It was all suddenly strangely quite, except for the sound of a few fires and exploding munitions stores and fuel tanks. Staring into the ruin of what was once probably a top of the line and highly guarded Alliance base, one couldn't help but wonder how many died without even knowing what they were fighting for, defending something that they thought was worth their lives. It was a scene I was far too familiar with, and it had lost most of its impact over time. But, still, just to stand there and think.  
  
"Did everyone see that OZ shuttle that tried to escape?"  
  
Jacen's voice once again interrupted my thoughts. He was answered by "Yeah", "Uh huh" from various people that had been fighting and had detected the shuttle when it made its ill-fated run for safety.  
  
"The one that was destroyed by a Gundam?"  
  
He was again affirmed by many of our pilots present at the time.  
  
"I just intercepted a transmission from Trieze to their Central Command. And guess what. The Alliance leaders were in that shuttle."  
  
There was a moment of complete silence before the com lines were filled with cursing and cries of frustration for a few moments before they stopped and Jacen made it official with an announcement.  
  
"That's right, ladies and gentlemen, mission failed."  
  
This meant that the conflict was now probably going to last much longer than we originally intended. However, it wasn't a complete loss as we did manage to free the US from Alliance control. The gundam pilots have disappeared and we now have to prepare for destroying OZ, the Alliance, and the Romefellers, little by little.  
  
Thus began our mission to bring peace, 


	4. The Battle at Sankt

Gundam-Soldiers   
  
Side Story  
  
The Earth Campaign  
  
(Joyce's point of view )  
  
.......Accessing Federation Database......  
  
Subject name: Joyce Wong  
  
Age: 20  
  
Rank: Major/Gundam officer  
  
Occupation: Gundam pilot  
  
Machine: Valkyrie  
  
Unit: X-Factor  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Eye: brown  
  
Height: 165cm  
  
Weight: 47kg  
  
Background: N/A  
  
Dear Log,   
  
I'm now heading toward Europe with Kai, naturally. I wasn't really surprised that Jacen assigned Kai and me together. At any rate, we're nearing a base close to Sankt kingdom and we've been assigned to the famous Lightning Count, Zechs Marquise...  
  
The Battle at Sankt  
  
Location: OZ's Luxemburg headquarter  
  
Date: April 12, A.C. 195  
  
Kai and I proceed into the command center of an O.Z. mobile field base, and there stood Zechs and Noin. Weird looking follower he is, with that strange mask.  
  
Kai and I walked up to him.  
  
"Major Joyce Wong, reporting Lt. Col. Zechs,"  
  
"Major Kai Lang, reporting! We've been assigned to your unit."  
  
"Welcome to the front line," Zechs said in his raspy tone voice, "We're moving out to attack the Alliance's main base."  
  
"Right, I'll prep the troops," Kai said  
  
Later near the Alliance base, Noin and I waited for Kai and Zechs. They've been gone for about a half an hour.  
  
"So, Noin, how long have you known Col. Zechs?" I asked Noin  
  
"Hmm? Oh for a long time. Since our days back at training," Noin answered, then she looks around at the nearby ruined base, "Even after all this damage, there is still no sign of surrendering. Brigadier General Diego is such a tenacious man. But I hope he is also a hateful person, otherwise, Zechs' feelings could be undermined."  
  
Meanwhile, in the Alliance base, Kai sneaks pass the enemies, but still have to "Silence" a few.  
  
Kai turn around the corner and sees another enemy, and shoots him with his silenced 9mm automatic.  
  
"That's another one...now where's Zechs?" Kai said to himself and looks around. He and Zechs were separated earlier.  
  
General Diego coward in his room and waits for the worse to come,  
  
"How dare you! Were you expecting the Alliance headquarters to fall that easily? I'm not letting OZ get one step closer to this base!"  
  
But he was soon proven wrong.  
  
"I agree that security at this base is splendid." a raspy voice from behind from his door said  
  
"Huh?" He turns around and see Zechs standing before him.  
  
"But if there were even a brief moment of carelessness among your people, this base would be taken over immediately"  
  
"Lieutenant Zechs Marquise!" all the general said  
  
"So, you did know it was me after all. You were extremely cautious around me during the Alliance days, so I thought you might have been able to tell me apart from all the other people" Zechs said pointing his revolver at the general  
  
"It was the era we were in. The war made me do it. It wasn't my personal desire, but the Alliance's decision as a whole to annihilate the Sankt Kingdom!" the general said, trying to buy him some time to get his gun.  
  
"The Sankt Kingdom had no intention of retaliating against the Alliance. But you staged an attack and destroyed the kingdom anyway, when at the time, many countries opposed the expanding military powers of the United Earth Sphere Alliance." Zechs said, "The Sankt Kingdom was only one of those opposed. You declared that you could eliminate the cause of the retaliation by sweeping away the royal family, since it had an influence on the neighboring countries. You personally lead the attack!!"  
  
The General was in shock, and feared even more. Then flashbacks appeared in his head, and he sees a portrait of the Peacecraft family being burned, and sees a young boy, with silver hair and then, it hit him like a rock.  
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft!" he draws his gun, but Zechs shoots the general before he could do so.  
  
"May you rest in peace-the betrayed and outraged Milliardo Peacecraft," Zechs said to himself and not noticed someone else entered the room.  
  
"So the rumors were true," someone from behind Zechs said, and Zechs turned around to see.  
  
"Major Kai,"   
  
"So, you are Milliardo Peacecraft...You've succeeded in your revenge here, so now where to....sir," Kai said  
  
"...ready our troops to head for...Sankt kingdom," and Zechs leaves the room, followed by Kai.  
  
~a few days later~  
  
Time: 11:00 A.M.  
  
"Thanks to the Lightning Count, we were able to keep the town from being demolished," I said to Zechs  
  
"The Alliance is likely re-grouping their remaining force following the unexpected attack. We'll use this base as our headquarters for subsequent fights." Zechs said  
  
"The beauty of these towns doesn't change no matter who rules," Noin said  
  
"Noin, OZ's objective isn't to rule. It's to free countries from the United Earth Sphere Alliance's stranglehold," Zechs said  
  
"Currently, you mean." Noin said back  
  
"This might be somewhat unnatural coming from me, but I believe that due respect should be given to Oz for allowing countries a second chance to correct the mistake of forming the Alliance in the first place." Zechs said, the I saw a mobile suit carrier landing  
  
"Col, the Mobile Suit carrier from Victoria base is about to arrive, sir." I said  
  
"They're here," Zechs said and leaves.  
  
We got out of a jeep and were greeted be one of Zechs's friends named Otto.  
  
"Otto, I'm so glad to see you." Zechs said  
  
"I've returned Lieutenant. Urg!" Otto falls while attempting to solute Zechs, and an officer helps him up.  
  
"You need to rest." the officer holding Otto said  
  
"Are you all right?" Zechs asked  
  
"Lieutenant Otto shouldn't even be standing. His ribs are broken and he has internal injuries." the officer explained  
  
"Keep it to yourself.." Otto said" ..Lieutenant Zechs, this Tallgeese you've been waiting for is one vicious suit."  
  
We walked into the carrier and sees the Tallgeese. It was knelt down in one knee.   
  
"Magnificent," Kai said   
  
"This is Tallgeese." Zechs said  
  
"It doesn't look anything like something that was scrapped mid-way twenty years ago.,"  
  
Noin said  
  
"The revolution speed applied by the Burners allows it to reach speeds up to three times that of the Aries. We were unable to calculate the exact speed. I passed out during the trials," Otto said still staggering.  
  
"You were the test pilot?" Zechs said  
  
"The Tallgeese is not a suit that can be controlled by anyone, excluding you, sir, Otto said  
  
"Aren't you over-rating my skills?" Zechs said flattered  
  
"No, I trust your abilities..."  
  
"Alright that's enough, I'm sorry for putting you up to this, take him away," Otto is taken to the medical room. Then Zechs turns to Noin. "Have the Mobile Suit troops ready to leave at once. We'll head for the Sankt Kingdom base of the United Earth Sphere Alliance."  
  
"Sankt Kingdom?" Noin asked  
  
"We're freeing them from the Alliance. Are there any objections to this mission."  
  
"No, Lieutenant."  
  
"I'm going on the Tallgeese." Zechs started to walk up to it.  
  
"Without even a test ride? Isn't that dangerous?" Noin said  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be taking it easy. But you know I'm willing to take my chances with this Mobile Suit."  
  
"Sankt Kingdom, Zechs' home town..." Noin thought  
  
Several hours later  
  
Location: Near the border of the Alliance base at the Sankt Kingdom   
  
Time: 4:00 P.M.  
  
"four Mobile Suit carriers, ten escort planes headed this way, all OZ troops." An Alliance solider said.  
  
"What's going on? What are the Oz troops trying to pull here?" an Alliance general said  
  
"Suits have been released!" another solider said  
  
Mobile Suits are released from carriers, my suit was one of the first to be dropped out, O.Z. only know my suit as a prototype suit for their forces, so I won't be that suspious.  
  
"Keep the assault centralized; we just need to take over the main facilities." Zechs said  
  
Following the Coup de Ta of OZ and the Federation, the Earth Sphere Alliance military entered into a state of confusion. Alliance military soldiers remain confined at their respective bases without a complete understanding of what in fact is happening. The Earth Sphere Alliance was initially formed to handle disputes between the countries. However, with its expansion in military power, the Alliance soon took over governments with militaristic control. OZ and the Federation were now planning to free the many countries that were forced into the Alliance in this manner. However, the increase in the Alliance's military power was a direct result of the Mobile Suits and support provided by OZ and the Federation. As such, there were many countries that questioned OZ's and the Federation's activities, noting that after the Coup de Ta, military control continued and there conditions would remain the same, except, now, the ruler would be either OZ or the Federation...  
  
Zechs is in the Tallgeese. Noin and Kai appears on a screen,  
  
"All Mobile Suits have left the carriers," Kai said, his suit behind Zechs,  
  
"Then I'll leave as well." Zechs responded  
  
"I'll be backing you up. Concentrate only on achieving your mission, Lieutenant Zechs." Noin said  
  
"I'm totally focused, Noin." and then looks back at Kai, "Kai, tell me how did you get a suit like that?"  
  
"Sorry Col. top secret. If I tell you, I would have to kill you," Kai responded  
  
"Hmp, alright, let's move out,"  
  
"We'll be luring the ground troops away, but a few will probably be flying toward you." Joyce said  
  
"Don't worry, if our data is right, I should be able to outrun them." Zechs said  
  
"Good luck," Kai said before dropping out, followed by Zechs.  
  
"The mobility of this heavy Suit depends on the burner output. It's gonna be tough." The thrusters of Tallgeese burned to life and Zechs was pulled back against his seat, "...This is gonna take a lot of effort. But I can't falter now with the Sankt Kingdom right in front of my eyes."  
  
Near the Alliance base I was fighting off some suits, but was shot by a Tragos, Noin flies over it and destroys it.  
  
"You alright Major?!" she said  
  
"I'm fine, thanks...Lt." I said back  
  
"Take over the runway on the east side.," she ordered  
  
"Roger that,"  
  
Zechs jets left and right then shoots down another Alliance Aries, but was having trouble with the suit's speed, "This speed is deadly! I could get away by increasing the output. Then why...why am I hesitating?"  
  
"Transmission from Oz, sir." an Alliance solider said, then Noin's face appears on their screens  
  
"Disarm your weapons and surrender. We have no wish to continue this battle." Noin said  
  
"You are the ones who attacked, so you should be the ones retreating....Stand by to fire laser cannon" the General said  
  
"Sir." and a whole lot of cannons raised up  
  
"Headquarters didn't mention those lasers." The lasers shoot." AH! Retreat! Urg Damn Lasers!"  
  
"Noin tell all units to retreat," Zechs said  
  
"I had no idea they had this much fire power, but we're still in the fight." I said flying up next to them  
  
"No, we should leave the battle for now and re-group. Everyone withdraw to where we landed the carriers." Zechs said  
  
"Yes, sir." Noin said and I followed her as we retreat  
  
"Great, I'll use my state-of-the-art mobile suit to run as fast as I can possibly can," I said sarcastically and Noin laughs a bit as we fly away, but Kai behind me noticed that Zechs in lingering.  
  
"Why am I acting like such a coward? I could destroy them with this Tallgeese. I could ignore the lasers and destroy their headquarters." Zechs takes off at full speed  
  
"Lieutenant!" Kai shouted, but Zechs didn't stop.  
  
"Urg, I've mastered numerous Mobile Suits in the past. So why? What am I afraid of?!" Zechs then stops, in his head for a moment to think," I'll die is I keep going. This Mobile Suit is capable of destroying ay enemy it faces, but it does have one weak point-the pilot is a human being. (Zechs then coughs up bleed) Is this the end?"  
  
Zechs then pulls out, before he crashes.  
  
When he landed back at the small base is he didn't came out. Kai got out of his suit and helped him out.  
  
"Col? Col. Zechs are you all right," Kai asked, then he opened Tallgeese and carries Zechs   
  
out," I need a medic here, now!"  
  
*************************************  
  
Meanwhile at the circus where Trowa works, Trowa, Wufei, Chapman, Crockett, Asia, Sai, Carl, and Jerry sits. Trowa and Wufei had been silence to each other's for a while, while Jerry and Carl plans their next move. Sai was on the ground looking at the night sky, while Asia sits with her legs crossed and meditates. Crockett was checking his guns, taking them apart and putting them back again. Chapman was reading a book. Then Catherine walks to Wufei and Trowa.  
  
"Gee you two, you call that fun, just sitting there like that? You haven't said a word for two hours." she said to Trowa and Wufei.  
  
"What do you want?" Trowa said in his usual voice.  
  
"Nice greeting. And here I thought I'd be doing you a favor bringing this. Eat it right up before it gets cold. I'll just leave it here," she puts down the bowls of soups, "And clean the dishes when you're done. Gotta learn your manners while you're still young. Right? ...Bye...I guess quiet people attract quiet friends."  
  
Trowa picks up a pot of coffee,  
  
"This might not be the best java." Trowa hands Wufei a cup,  
  
"I have no right piloting Nataku." Wufei said,  
  
"Oh yeah?" Trowa said  
  
"Thank you." Wufei takes the cup.  
  
"Alright Carl, stay here with Trowa and Wufei, I'm going to look for the other Gundam pilots," Jerry said to Carl  
  
"Right," Carl answers  
  
Jerry goes up to the quiet pair, "Hey you 2, I'm gonna leave now, I'll see you again, bye," but Trowa and Wufei looked at him and then looked back down, "Fine."  
  
Jerry said his goodbyes to the others and most of them regards him leaving except the few silent ones.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Several more hours later.  
  
Time: 3:00 A.M.  
  
Lucky for Zechs, I'm a trained medic, so I was able to help him out. Since he is awake now, I think I should tell him about his condition.  
  
"You're recovering nicely from the heart attack. But there are numerous signs of irregularities   
  
in the circulatory system." I said  
  
"You mean I should just be glad to be alive." Zechs said   
  
"Zechs, what in the world happened?" Noin said  
  
"I really underestimated the Tallgeese. It completely ignores the commands of the pilot." Zechs said  
  
"It ignores the pilot?" I said  
  
"It takes into consideration all types of battle plans and makes it possible for the one suit to achieve victory on its own. At least, that's how I found it. But I've become such a coward. The more I try utilizing the abilities of the Mobile Suit, the more I start doubting my own abilities. I start asking myself 'is that all you're capable of doing'." Zechs continued to explained, "It has an audacious design that far exceed today's most advance technology. Rather than a suit for battle, you could say it is a suit for dueling. It takes a brave pilot to bring out its true potential."  
  
"A brave pilot?" I asked  
  
"Brave enough to risk death for victory." Zechs said, "I still have a long way to go if my own fears are putting me in the hospital. Now, I've got to get back to the Sankt Kingdom."  
  
"You rest. Any normal person would have been dead by know. I'm leaving. But you have got to stay here and get some rest." Noin said  
  
"But, I have to go."  
  
"Ok, but not on the Tallgeese."  
  
"Noin, the Tallgeese is essential to victory. I'm positive its design is the same as the Gundams."  
  
"It is?" I butted back in  
  
"I've said it before, I believe the Gundams have inherited the reckless design of the Tallgeese, the origin of all Mobile Suits. That's why it's crucial for me to be able to successfully pilot the Tallgeese in order to destroy the Gundams." Otto listens in from outside the tent and then makes his way to the Tallgeese.  
  
"Tallgeese is for suicide missions. Now I know what the Gundams are up to. They've been searching for a battlefield suitable for their own deaths." Otto said to himself  
  
"I know it is very difficult for you to lie still with the Sankt Kingdom so close by, but you must do as I say." Noin said pulling up Zechs bed sheets.  
  
"We'll attack tomorrow evening."  
  
"Sir, tomorrow evening."  
  
Otto gets into the Tallgeese. then, my cell phone rings,  
  
"This is Joyce, What's the matter?" I said  
  
"Joyce, The Tallgeese is taking off, I'm getting in my suit to chase after it." Kai's voice shouted, and Zechs heard it.  
  
"Taken, by who?!"  
  
Zechs appears on a small screen in the Tallgeese,  
  
"What's gotten into you, Otto? Return immediately."  
  
"This Tallgeese should be able to take over the headquarters of the Sankt Kingdom. I should know, I understand its strength." Otto said  
  
"No, don't, Otto!"  
  
"I'd be honored to sacrifice my life for you, Zechs. Please allow me to assist in fulfilling your dreams, sir. I want to do this for your sake, Lieutenant Zechs, and not for O.Z."  
  
"Otto..."  
  
"I will obtain victory in return for my life."  
  
"You're not making sense, Otto. Return at once. Otto!" the transmittion ended.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, in Japan, Relena sits in her room.  
  
"I've come all the way here just to chase after some guy. Are you surprised, father? But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see him so badly." She said, "Can you understand the way I feel, father? Heero is the support I need to have around until I can get over my sadness of you. But he keeps running away from me."  
  
An explosion happened at the nearby O.Z. base and She falls to the ground.  
  
"Heero?!"   
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Otto is in the Tallgeese. Zechs and Noin are in a plane, following behind, while I escort them. Kai is up front trying to stop Lt. Otto.  
  
"A Valiant, yet stupid attempt," Kai said to himself, while trying to catch up to the Tallgeese, "Hey, Lt. Otto, stop this at once!"  
  
Kai gets in front of the Tallgeese.  
  
"Out of my way. I can't withstand much more. You might be an ally, but I won't hold back if you get in my way!" he fires the Tallgeese's dober cannon, but despite that Otto did hit Kai, he didn't even damage it, "A Gundam?"  
  
  
  
"Hurry up." Zechs said to the pilot of the helicopter he's in.  
  
"Yes, sir." the pilot said  
  
"If only I had been able to pilot the Tallgeese this would have never happened." Zechs thought to himself  
  
"The new type of Mobile Suit is approaching fast." an Alliance solider said  
  
"Direct all laser cannons at that suit" the Alliance general said  
  
"Urg! For Zechs!" Otto shouted after coughing out blood, and then, there is a large explosion, which also consumed Kai's suit as well.  
  
"Otto..." Zechs said  
  
"Kai, Kai you alright?" I called out,  
  
"***...Yes Joyce, I'm, fine,***" Kai said  
  
"Good, Just don't scare me like that again," I said  
  
Zechs goes into the Peacecraft's palace. Then stops in front of a portrait of the late King Peacecraft.  
  
"It took me thirteen years to return to these grounds. Father forgive your son. There's been much bloodshed along the way. And I've only been able to live a lifestyle that counters your teachings based on the principles of total pacifism." Zechs said shaming himself, "My hands, they are too stained with blood. I am completely unfit to lead the Peacecraft monarchy."  
  
Then Zechs sees a picture of a young girl, which so happens to be Relena  
  
"But I'm sure she'd be able to lead the country in the manner you had intended." Zechs said, "I will fight to make that happen. I have failed you, please forgive me."  
  
He bows and then turn around to see Kai,  
  
"So that's what you look like under that mask," Kai said, "Shall we go, we don't have time to waste...Zechs."  
  
"....let's go" he picks up his mask and leaves  
  
He leaves the picture of young Relena on the table...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Battles that produces casualties only produces mistakes, so what meaning did Otto's death mean. Jerry and David goes to Japan to find and help Heero and the others with them, but winning their trust is not going to be very easy. Lady Une plans to transport Taurus's, the space mobile to the Siberian base, but this is just a pretext to wipe out the Gundams. With the colonies at stake, Heero makes a final decision...  
  
  
  
On another Gundam-Soldiers Side-Story...  
  
The Cold Battlefield 


	5. The Cold Battlefield

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Side-Story  
  
The Earth Campaign  
  
.....Accessing Federation Database.....  
  
Subject name: Jerry Lakomeack  
  
Age: age 18  
  
Rank: Col  
  
Machine: Hydra  
  
Callsign: Maniac  
  
Unit: X-Factors  
  
height:165 cm   
  
Weight: 47 Kg  
  
Eye color: green  
  
Hair color: blond  
  
The Cold Battlefield  
  
(Jerry's point of view)  
  
Location: Tokyo, Japan. At the local international airport.  
  
Date: May 7, A.C. 195  
  
Time: 12:00 P.M.  
  
I've just arrived at Tokyo with David, of course we brought along our suits. We landed and got off. I pulled out 2 pictures, one of a guy named Heero, and one named Duo. Then, I took out two more, one was named Bruder, and the other is a guy called Ace.  
  
"Ok David, our mission is to find out where these guys are and help them out. Those were Jacen's orders." I said to David  
  
"I never thought that those loners would want our help." David said, "They seem to know how to hold their own."  
  
"True, but even so. A rebellion without support and organization is not much. That's why we are here."   
  
"Our Intel suggest that they should be attending the local school to blend in." David as he looks at a data pad in his hand.  
  
"Then let move out."  
  
At the local high school, there was a basketball game on the court. Duo and Heero were playing. Duo runs past his opponents and then sees Heero wide open.  
  
"Heero!" the passes it to him and Heero calmly catches it. He thought for only a millisecond before making a move.  
  
He was then swarmed by the everyone from the other side, wanting to get at him, but he quickly ran past them all, slammed the ball on the ground, causing it to bounce up at the back board. The ball flew back into Heero's hand that catches it in midair and slam dunked, ending the game.  
  
"Great shot Heero," Duo said  
  
"Amazing, Duo." a girl said  
  
"Great Job!" another said  
  
"Way to go, Heero," yet another said  
  
"Hey, wave back to them or something. They're cheering for ya, superstar," Duo said all full of himself, but Heero just walked away. He sits on a bench overlooking the ocean. Duo walked up to him.  
  
"So that's where you went. Hey, you know that's pretty smart," Duo said," changing schools when you have to move on. After all it's natural for kids our age to be in school."  
  
"What's the idea?" Heero said  
  
"I'm just trying to act normal."   
  
"You stand out."  
  
"You wouldn't be so suspicious if you acted natural instead of acting so secretive. Why don't you just chill out and try to have fun as a student?  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"And stay out of your way, right?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The two of us are going after the same thing here. You can't hide it from me. I can see it in your eyes as plain as day, pal. Why don't we say the first one to destroy that base wins."  
  
Then, David and I found the two looking at the nearby OZ base with interest.  
  
"Duo and Heero I presume..." I started, "I'm Jerry, from the Federation. We've been sent here to provide back up support for you two."  
  
"Support huh?" Duo said, "I'm guessing that Jacen ordered this. I think we can handle ourselves."  
  
"Well sorry, but we were ordered and an order from Jacen is law," David said  
  
"Than why don't you two make yourselves useful then," Heero said.  
  
"Alright." I looked over at the base, "The base over there has about 50 suits, two battleships, and a regiment of infantry. For most people that is a tough force to crack...but for us it is easy. All we have to do is to render the base itself inoperatible. To do so we must know out the main power generator, which are those cylinder, towers over there. Doing that will knock out their main power and it would take them months to repair. Then, our Federation forces will move in and mop up the mess we've made."  
  
"Fine then that sounds like a plan," Duo said, "But remember, you guys can tag along for the ride, but we are here on our own. We don't work with anyone else."  
  
"Fine then..." I said back.  
  
Then a pink limo pulled over and out came a beautiful young girl about Duo and Heero's age.  
  
"Hey that's..." Duo said, with Heero finishing  
  
"Relena...."  
  
"I've found you Heero," She said in her head and started to walk over toward us. then smiled, "Heero, I wanted to see you,"  
  
"Well, she's not your average chick, wanting to see the guy who's trying to kill her." Duo said  
  
"Hmp," All Heero could say. then Relena leaves  
  
I walked up to him.  
  
"Can't shake the soft feelings you have for her can you, Heero?" I said, "Jacen told me to remind you to focus, even if you think you are."  
  
  
  
Heero looked back at me at the mention of Jacen's name. Then walked away.  
  
Later at midnight, Relena's home and sits next to a large window overlooking the base and she stares at a picture of her father.  
  
"I've come all the way here just to chase after some guy. Are you surprised, father? But I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see him so badly," she said," Can you understand the way I feel, father? Heero is the support I need to have around until I can get over my sadness of you. But he keeps running away from me-"  
  
Suddenly without warning, a large explosion rocked her room, she falls and then gets back up, then looks out the window. She can see that the base was under attack.   
  
"Heero?!"  
  
Duo, Bruder, David and I are battling on the base with our Gundams.  
  
"Watch out for those large fuel tanks!" I shouted, "Another shout would have blown the reactor and us along with it! All we need to do is to take out those cooling towers!"  
  
There were just David, I, and about 10 Apollos with us. We moved into the base as planned.  
  
"Delta 2 through 5 take my left rank, 6 through 10, right flank,"  
  
I did a flip and landed behind some Tragos's and took my automatic shotguns and blasted them to kingdom come. Then with one Leo left I took my heat sword and minced it.  
  
David jumped over some Leo's and shot them all with his machine gun, then took out his heat staff and just smacked his enemies around. Then stopped and opened up his forearms to reveal 90mm gattling guns, and shred the Leo's apart. Duo shot his buster shield at an enemy and tore him to pieces. Bruder ran up to a Leo and grabbed its arm as it was about to pull the trigger to its gun, and points the rifle to another Leo next to it. Then swung its shadow blades at the Leo.  
  
"Well looks like I got here just in time for the party," Duo said and sees Joker and Wing transforming from bird mode, "What took you, Heero? Don't worry, I left you some action."  
  
Ace activates his whips heat and they glowed to life as he lashes out at several suits. Heero fires his buster rifle and destroyed the remaining Leo's and sees some Tragos's blocking his target, then he got an idea and started firing his vulcans at the ground and created some clouds of dusts.  
  
"Damn it, I can't see a thing!," A Tragos pilot said, but unfortunately the last thing he sees it Wings foot as it crushes the Tragos's head. Wing then jetted up and destroyed the tower.  
  
"Mission...complete," Heero said  
  
******************************  
  
Meanwhile on the flip side of the world, Trieze's jet lands in the Lake Victoria base in Europe. Trieze got off his jet and looked up to see the Tallgeese, the Sazabi, and the Valkyrie. He recognizes the Tallgeese right away.  
  
"So that's the Tallgeese." Trieze said to Lady Une, "...I can see it's no ordinary suit, and that Zechs is the only one who can pilot that machine."  
  
"Sir, if I may say, you always make Col. Zechs out to be exceptional." Lady Une said  
  
"Treating an outstanding officer accordingly, is there a problem with that?"  
  
"I'm just concerned that any favoritism will give him an attitude,"  
  
"Lady, this is not the kind of thing you should worry about. I'd rather you worry about more important issues."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
They enter room with many soldier, including Zechs, Noin, Kai, and Joyce.  
  
"Welcome, Your Excellency," Zechs said  
  
"Thank you for a great job." Trieze responded  
  
"And Lt Noin, I'd like to commend you, on your front line battles, I like to thank you personally,"  
  
"Your too kind sir," Noin said all flattered  
  
Trieze then look at Kai and Joyce.  
  
"And you two must be the pilots of those other suits out there, Major Kai and Joyce."  
  
"Yes, that's right," Kai said  
  
"I've heard how excellent pilots you two are,"  
  
"Thank you, your Excellency," Joyce said   
  
"Why does Trieze thank his staff so humbly...? These people should thank His Excellency for visiting them." Lady Une said in her head.  
  
"I have left everything with regard to this operation to Lady Une. Do you want to start now?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I would like to start the briefing at 1600 hours."  
  
"Very well. Do as you planned."   
  
"Yes, sir. Col. Zechs! Lt. Noin! Major Kai! Major Joyce, come with me,"  
  
"Oh, I'd like to have a little chat with Zechs. I'll have him join you later." Trieze said  
  
"Yes, sir. You three, get a move on."  
  
"Right," Kai and Joyce said  
  
"Ma'am" Noin said and they leave.  
  
"Well, assuming that you have finally taken your revenge on the Alliance" Trieze said behind his desk,"... What is in your future now, Lightning Baron? Or should I call you Lightning Count now?"  
  
"Your Excellency...I'd like to work for you for a little longer, "  
  
"That's good news for me. But, are you sure about that?"  
  
"If I leave OZ right now, then there will be only one name I can call myself...'Killer of his own men' "  
  
"The Gundams, huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then do as you like."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"By the way, you can take off the mask now, can't you? You have successfully taken your revenge. There's no need to keep wearing that thing."  
  
"I'm still trying to achieve my personal revenge. Please try to understand that I must continue to wear this mask until then."  
  
"You really are a very dedicated man. That's why I always trust you...Milliardo Peacecraft."  
  
"That name...please don't..."  
  
"I just hope that one day you will be able to take off that mask and be yourself."  
  
"Yes, sir...I hope so too." And with that Zechs left the room.  
  
Later in a large briefing room, Lady Une stands on a cherry picker thing and hovers over the troops.  
  
"The objective of this operation is to transport the Taurus's to the Siberia base for major upgrading with the new mobility system."  
  
"A new system? I didn't hear anything about this!" Noin said  
  
"This operation is due to the fact that the Lake Victoria Base's security is no longer dependable. The African Division Troops will move the Taurus and the Mobile Suits across Arabian Peninsula with an escort. From there, we will take over. Although we've no evidence that the enemy is aware of the operation, we've implemented every precaution to make this operation successful. We have also leaked fake information on dummy transportation plan. This time round, I do not intend to let the enemy interfere with our operation."  
  
"The enemy?" a solider said  
  
"The Gundams...?" another said  
  
"The Gundams have attacked every single operation OZ has carried out. I do not expect this operation to be an exception. But by placing myself as Commander of this operation, I'm going to prevent such an embarrassment from happening again." and the big screen behind her constantly changes from maps to troops formations and stuff.  
  
"Going to Siberia, they pass through O.Z. protected area, in which the Gundams won't attack," Kai said to Zechs  
  
"Actually, I'd rather have them interfering with us," Lady Une said, "I have already included a plan to get rid of the Gundams once and for all. All the failures we've experienced so far, were the results of poor intelligence management by incompetent staff members, but this time, OZ is using its best intelligence capabilities. And you'll see what we're really capable of. I doubt this will help much at this point...But I'd like to review the data on the Gundams."  
  
At nighttime at the school Heero works on the computer with me coming in.  
  
"Sorry Heero, but I have other places to go, hey what wrong with your computer," and a claw appeared on the screen  
  
"Dr. J!?" Heero said  
  
Back in the briefing room, Lady Une explains about the Gundams to the soldiers.  
  
"From now on, we'll call the one that fell into the Pacific 'Gundam 01'. It's most notable characteristic is the maneuverability in its fighter form. Therefore, the best strategy against it should be: as soon as you find the 01, lure it into the Aries defense zone and shoot it down. Without its wings, we can overcome it in a protracted battle. Next: the Gundam 02..."  
  
Back in the computer room again  
  
"There is a problem with the Taurus's. It has a self-learning capability on top of an excellent auto combat-analysis system. I like to trust OZ's control system, but there is still a possible chance that the Taurus's will ignore the pilot's commands and move on its own. It the command to kill override the pilot, the consequences can be significant. destroy it otherwise, it will be a menace to mankind." Dr. J's face disappears.  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero said and Duo opens the door, "Who's there!"  
  
"I came to say goodbye. 'Cause I have a bad feeling about this'. The OZ transportation plan seems perfect. We've discovered 2 different routes -- on the ground and in the air...Heero, can you go after the air route? I'll go out on the ground route...we'd better be very careful. This time, they're well prepared."  
  
Heero smiles and Jerry leaves with Duo.  
  
"I'm going with you Duo, David will stay and fight with Heero," I said  
  
"Fine whatever,"  
  
"The 02 is the one that always quietly sneaks up behind you to carry out its attack. As for the 03, the key is to make it use up all the ammo it has as quickly as possible. Incidentally, none of the Gundams are good at co-ordinate teamwork, but each of the main gundams seem to have a small team of their own, but these five teams don't co-op with each other. They know we must attack them while the transport operation is underway."  
  
At the circus, Trowa met Daniel and Mike already and discusses their plans.  
  
"Even such a visible and vulnerable operation becomes tricky when information's carefully controlled that we've to divide ourselves into 2 groups. Will it be the air route?" Trowa said  
  
"We'll just have to see Trowa," Mike said  
  
"Guys, we've got 25 suits on standby, let's move out!" Daniel said walking in the tent.  
  
Outside the tent, everyone else was preparing to move.  
  
"Ready to try and die again," Crockett asked Chapman  
  
"Not before you will with that attitude."  
  
At Quatre's desert tent  
  
"We are going after the ground route. The real one may be the air route. So we must destroy the ground transports quickly to let the others know which one is the dummy." Quatre said to the Maganacs.  
  
"I wonder if the other Gundams will come." Rashid said  
  
"I'm sure they will..." Geo said, "Because this doesn't look like the kind of operation we can handle alone."  
  
Then Carl's Thor and some dozens of Federation suits appeared.  
  
"Quatre Winner," Carl said.  
  
"Yes that's me" Quatre said from his suit  
  
"I'm Sergeant Carl, I'm here on orders from the Federation to assist you in this operation."  
  
"Thanks we appreciate that," Saette said  
  
Somewhere in China, near a waterfall, Wufei stands in front of his Gundam. Asia and Sai stands far off in the distant. Though they both want so action, they respected Wufei's decision to not fight for the time being.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I am no longer able to fight..." Wufei said to his Gundam, "Denounce me...Nataku,"  
  
Back in the briefing room.  
  
"The 04 is also a close range battle type, but its versatility is much more advanced. Make sure when facing 05, avoid direct combat with it...stop it in its footsteps and barrage until it's destroyed. And watch out for the cannon on 03's left arm." Lady Une then goes to the rest of the Gundams, "Now that we are done with the 'leaders' of the packs we will go to their support."  
  
A picture of Joker appears.  
  
"This Gundam would be referred to as 06, it goes along with 01 in most battles, and so I'm assuming that the two are working together. Its main threat are that it is deadly at close range. Its weapons are just two lashing whips. Keep a distant from this one. The next is 07, it like 02 is a very stealthy mobile suit. but like a few of the gundams, it is mostly close range. 08 and 09 has the most of all the firepower. 08 has twin handguns and missile launchers and 09 can hit you at the most extreme ranges. 10 and 11 are the trick ones, they are close range and long range battle types, so watch out for them as they hang around 04. 12 and 13 are also very tricky, with them having the air, land and sea at their advantage."  
  
Back in Heero's room he received a message from his computer.  
  
Dear Heero,   
  
I'll be watching your back,  
  
Jacen  
  
Back in the Briefing room  
  
"We know very little of the Federation troops, so be very careful if you come up against one. That's all then. Everyone, take an active part in your assigned area. Do your best and good luck!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" All said  
  
"Now, Col. Zechs. I was hoping that you could be in charge of shooting down the 01 with your Tallgeese one on one. What do you think?" Lady Une said in front of Zechs.  
  
"Alone?! That's suicidal! I'll cover him!"  
  
"But, Noin.."  
  
"There are a few Aries left at Lake Victoria Base. Let me lead them and stay close to Lt. Zechs."  
  
"I am ordering you to the Command Headquarters, You'll be my adjunct. Do you have any problem with that? " Lady Une said   
  
"No,"  
  
"Col. Zechs has been disgraced by the 01 quite a few times. Now, with Tallgeese in his hands, this will be an excellent opportunity for him to avenge himself."  
  
"So he's expected to win no matter what. If we lose, she'll put all the blame on Zechs..." Noin thought  
  
Then Lady Une turn to Joyce and Kai, "Major Wong, I want you to assist me as well. Major Lang head for the Siberian base to provide support. Let's see if you're any good."  
  
"Alright," Kai said  
  
"Ma'am," Joyce said  
  
"Noin, it's alright. Actually, I'd rather you stayed at Headquarters." Zechs said to Noin.  
  
"Zechs..?"  
  
"When encountering enemies in unspecified area, what's most important is the accurate and quick delivery of information. I'll be counting on your support."  
  
"Yes, sir! I understand"  
  
"Commence operation!"  
  
************************************************************  
  
The next day Relena was walking in the school park looking sad.  
  
"Relena," one of her classmates said  
  
"Good morning, everyone."  
  
"Relena, something awful has happened," another said  
  
"Heero's changed school has he?"  
  
"You already knew,"  
  
"We didn't have time to even become friends with Duo or Heero,"  
  
"Off to fight again, Heero, Well I'm heading for my own battle grounds," and she leaves too.  
  
In the main control in the command centers, Noin, Joyce and Lady Une enters.  
  
"Mobile Suit troops are stationed along both the air and the ground routes." an officer said  
  
"Check with the reconnaissance satellite to see if there are any changes to the courses."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
"It's almost time.," Joyce said and then presses a button on her watch and it blinks a few times and then went out.  
  
"So, Lady Une, which transport operation is the real one?" Noin asked  
  
"Both are extremely important," one the table map, one section of the map went red.  
  
"Gundam 04's team has emerged! On the ground route, 5 miles to point A." Joyce said  
  
"Good, Aries # 4 squadron, ATTACK!"  
  
The Federation troops and the Magnanics quickly destroyed the Aries. Herakles fired rockets launchers and cannons for support, while the Magnanics go in.  
  
"Master Quatre, I've found our target," Rashid said  
  
"Man look at all the troops here," Carl said and fires his bazooka..  
  
"Look at that heavy security! This must be the real one," Quatre said and goes up next to the tracks, but the train popped up heavy laser guns and knocked Quatre down.  
  
"Quatre!" Carl onto the tracks and readies to fire, but Duo and I saves the day by derailing the train.  
  
"Hey you alright," Duo asked  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for coming,"  
  
"This is the decoy!" I said and hundreds of Leo's popped out of the ruined train.  
  
"And let the fun begin." Carl said  
  
"Time to see if the bastards can really hold their own with sheer numbers." Bruder said as he readies his blades.  
  
"We have to be careful guys," Geo said, "We have little room for errors in this battle.  
  
By the airborne route, Trowa, Crockett, Chapman, Mike, and Daniel are in carriers.  
  
"Radar detects 5 high speed carriers approaching fast!" an officer said  
  
"Release Mobile Suits for counter attack!"  
  
"Alright! Federation forces, attack!" Daniel shouted as 25 Hyperions flew out and attacked. So did Heavyarms. It jumped and blasted the Aries with its gattling gun. Then it landed on the ground and kept firing. Royal and Maxter landed after Heavyarms and provided cover fire.  
  
"Ha, ha! Let's see who gets more of them!" Crockett shouted.  
  
Daniel and Mike took out beam cannons and let all hell loose!  
  
"This is the airborne fleet, approaching the refueling base"  
  
"Ground defense forces, attack!" Kai said and started attacking his own side, but not killing anyone. For he has an EMP cannon.  
  
"Scanning all comm. frequency," Jacen said in his Excalibur in flight mode.  
  
"...Alright I've got them, AHHH."  
  
"-Get him, on my tail....!"  
  
"-We can't hold the line,....we can't hold. the......"  
  
"-I got your back, "  
  
"-delta and echo 1 aren't responding"  
  
"-delta and echo 1 aren't responding because they're down"  
  
"-get him off my tail"  
  
"-AHHHH"  
  
"There's a high-speed fighter approaching from the Southeast! It looks like the 01!" Joyce said "It'll reach the refueling base in 5 minutes!"  
  
"Zechs, the 01 and 06 has appeared. It's about to join the 03, 08, and 09, which is already attacking the refueling base." Noin said  
  
"How fortunate! It's coming this way! I can catch it before it reaches the base." Zechs said  
  
Wing transformed and fires its buster rifle into the crowd of Leo's.  
  
"Target lock on...." An alarm goes off , "Is that an Aries, no it's bigger...Data checked...no match to any O.Z. weapons."  
  
Wing aims it's rifle at Tallgeese and misses. Excalibur comes in and fires, but also misses.  
  
"That's enough Gundam 01..." Zechs said, "We have no need for such things as beam rifles or cannons. We'll fight for reorganization for suppiority...you are a Gundam pilot. I'm sure that'll suit you!  
  
"A prototype Leo?! I didn't know OZ still had such a thing..." Jacen said. Both Wing and Tallgeese draw their beam sabers and starts to fight.  
  
"It may be a tough one, but it shouldn't be a problem!" Heero said  
  
Trowa, Mike, and Daniel attacks the base and notices the fight,   
  
"What is that? Is it a new O.Z. type?" Chapman asked as he fired his long rifle again.  
  
"Let's go Trowa, Heero can handle it," Daniel said  
  
"The ground route forces, casualties caused by the 02 and the 04 are now reaching 50%! The 01 and Tallgeese are engaged in a battle. But the 03 is reaching the refueling base!" Joyce said  
  
"I had no idea how destructive the Gundams were..."  
  
"All the Mobile Suit cargo jets' refueling are completed. Ready to take off!" Noin said  
  
"Who gave them permission to take off? I have my plan and it is proceeding perfectly. Get Space Fortress Baruji online!"  
  
"The Space Fortress?" Joyce said  
  
"Col Une, everything is set." the captain of the Baruji said  
  
"Good...Calling all Gundam pilots! We are ready to attack all the colonies with ballistic missiles. All the space missile sats formally belonging to the Alliance are now under our control. You might say we hold the destiny of all the colonies! This is not a bluff! All the pilots must surrender and hand over the Gundams to us immediately!"  
  
"The colonies are in danger!" Quatre said  
  
"Hand over the Gundams?!" Duo said  
  
"What a cowardly act..." Trowa said  
  
"This is Captain Jacen to the Federation Space fleet, I want those missiles sats eliminated at once!" Jacen said  
  
"We can't it would take us another 24 hours to be in position to get those sats, we have forces at L5, but we can do anything for the rest," a Federation solider said  
  
"Damn it!" Jerry said  
  
"Hell of a time for tasteless tactics!" Kai said  
  
"What kind of dirty trick is this?! Can't she fight honorably?! You guys can't fight, well can't you," and the Tallgeese gets a arm chopped off, "I can't fight in that case! Noin! Get me Lady Une!"  
  
"All the Gundams have stopped. But they don't appear to have surrendered," Joyce said  
  
"Launch a missile, I don't care where!"   
  
"Col..." Zechs's face appears on the command screen, "Have you gone insane, His Excellency, Trieze, would never approve of what you're doing!"  
  
"I'm just trying to materialize His Excellency, Trieze's ideal world"  
  
"You clearly don't understand His Excellency's ideals!," and his transmittion was cut off  
  
"It is you, Zechs, who doesn't understand his ideals."  
  
"No, you're wrong," Noin said, "Lady Une, the objective of the whole operation is to wipe out the rebels, not civilians. His Excellency would never want that."   
  
But Noin got slapped  
  
"It takes so little to get rid of all those colonies. It's that simple. They are small, unimportant people. Rebels? Civilians? Well, they're all the same to me. Launch the missiles!"  
  
"Don't do it!"  
  
"Joyce you know what to do," Kai said to Joyce in her earphone. "Take Une out and assume command of operations here and you can report that she went insane, so you had to kill her."   
  
Joyce then makes a grab for her gun and unholisters it. Then when she was about to shoot Lady Une, all the screens started to malfunction and Dr. J's face appears on them all.  
  
"OZ! I had no idea OZ was such a bunch of idiots. For the last time: the colonies never wanted a war with you. It is only I, who is challenging you guys." Dr. J said  
  
"Who is he?" Zechs said  
  
"Dr. J..." Heero said  
  
" It's Dr. J?" Jacen said  
  
"So, the rebel has finally shown his face," Lady Une said  
  
"It's an open radio channel. The origin is Colony C-1013." an officer said  
  
"Who's this guy?!" Duo asked  
  
"He must be the one who's been giving orders to one of us." Quatre said  
  
"Attacking innocent colonies? What an inhumane strategy that is. You guys will indeed do anything to achieve your goal...then I have no choice. I hereby declare that we surrender."  
  
"Good. I'll accept your surrender. Have the Gundams disarm and surrender to us immediately."  
  
Heero gets out of Wing, self-destruct button in hand  
  
"A boy... This little boy is the Gundam's pilot?!"  
  
"We surrender. But we will not hand over the Gundams. I repeat. We surrender. But we will not hand over the Gundams."  
  
"Mission....accepted," and he presses the button and Wing blows up. Heero falls off and lands on rock hard ground. His eyes were dilated and wide opened, no breath was going, no heart pounding, and he lies there in a pool of his own blood, bleeding from his head.  
  
"01...Just," Noin said leaving Lady Une finishing  
  
"-Self-detonated,"  
  
"Uh!" Quatre clutches his heart and has visions  
  
"That boy sacrificed himself..." Zechs said  
  
"Destroying the Gundam in exchange for the colonies...?" Lady Une said  
  
"He killed himself without even a second thought..." Noin said  
  
The vision ends, and Quatre doubles over in pain, "It hurts! My Body... My heart...!"  
  
"Can you hear me? We've got to get out of here for now." Trowa said and picks up Heero's body  
  
"Trowa? Trowa, is that you?" Quatre said snapping out of it  
  
"It's time for us to make a choice. He made it clear for us." Trowa said  
  
"Because they bluff with the colonies!!" Duo said  
  
"We can't keep fighting any further." Carl said,   
  
"All forces retreat!" Jerry said. Deathscythe released flash debris and Sandrock's shield glowed to blind the enemy, "Broadcast Minovsky particle jamming!"  
  
Zechs watch Trowa pick up Heero's lifeless body, and behind him was his lance mates.  
  
"Hurry up and get out of here! I won't attack you in a position like this," Zechs said  
  
"Trowa go I'll cover you," Jacen said  
  
"What,"   
  
"Without resolution, there can be no hope, Heero's has accepted all orders," Jacen said, and Trowa leaves.  
  
Back at OZ's command center.  
  
"All the remaining Gundams are leaving the battlegrounds." an O.Z. officer said and Joyce holsters her gun.  
  
"Don't think that I'll let you get away like this, Gundams! And you, too, Lt. Noin!"  
  
"Colonel, I have a call in from His Excellency."  
  
"Give it" and she tries to grab the phone, but Noin slaps away her hand from the headset. "Colonel, he said do everything more graceful. more graceful, Lady Une,"  
  
Trowa is in his truck riding away with Daniel and Mike following. Heavyarms still has Heero, still looking dead.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued............................  
  
With the colonies used as shields, neither the Gundams nor the Federation could fight back. They face a time of defeat and humiliation, where they are unable to fight and there is no clear way to see if Heero is alive or dead.   
  
Meanwhile Relena head for Moscow, and points her gun straight at her father's killer, Lady Une. Next on another Gundam-Solider Side-Story  
  
Nowhere to Run 


	6. No Where to Run

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Side Story  
  
The Earth Campaign  
  
The five Gundams' actions were a direct reflection of the will of all the colonies. The Gundams were Mobile Suits created to deal with the threat caused to the colonies by OZ, a secret organization hidden inside the Alliance armed forces. After Colony 195... OZ finally emerged as the leading force in history. OZ's leader Trieze Kushurenada carried out massive operations to devastate and take over the Alliance armed forces. Having been tricked into the confrontation, bloody battles between OZ and the colonies' five Mobile Suits causes the Earth to shutter violently...  
  
We see Heero out of his suit and holds the self-destruct button.  
  
"Mission...accepted," Heero said to himself and press the button, which destroyed his suit and he was blown away and landed on the ground with a dead look on his face, in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Episode 5  
  
Nowhere to Run  
  
Somewhere in the desert of Arabia, Duo and company hides themselves as patrol planes flies about, searching for stragglers. Carl and Jerry sits their gundams before Duo's and Bruder's. Carl was listening to his radio for any signs of extraction.  
  
"***This is Lt. David...Carl...Jerry, can you read me!" David's voice came over the comm.  
  
"Yeah, Carl here, what's the status of our extraction!" Carl asked.  
  
"***Sorry guys," Jacen's voice said over the comm., replacing David's, "but OZ caught the last two suits we were waiting for, butchered them***we're safe enough for now, but I don't know how long we can hold the line...We might have to leave you guys behind for a while until we can come up with a plan to get you guys out of there.****if it comes to that, dig a deep hole and hide yourselves in it...I'm sure we'll be back for you***" and the radio went dead.  
  
"Yeah I'll dig him a hole..." Jerry said, "Dig it and throw him in it-"  
  
"Let's not make the situation anymore worse, alright Jerry!" Carl said trying to calm him down, then looks over to Duo, "How's the situation out there Duo?"  
  
"We can't do anything under such tight security. And the nearest base where we can nab a cargo plane is on the other side of the desert!" Duo reported and then an alarm went off. Duo looks ahead on his screen and sees Quatre. "It's him."  
  
"You're right." Bruder said, "With enemy scout planes flying over every 15 minutes, no one can do anything out here."  
  
"[Standing on Deathscythe's hand...] A heavy sandstorm is approaching. We'll cross the desert when it hits. [Jumps off] Do you want to go with me?"  
  
"I'll leave it up to you. I'm too emotionally drained to think right now."  
  
"I need time to think everything over, too. But..."  
  
At a Trieze's headquarters, Lady Une speaks to Trieze about her actions.  
  
"I'm truly sorry. Your Excellency, Trieze. I was completely out of line to single-handedly order the destruction of the colonies."  
  
"Well, everything's alright now. At least we know now that those Gundams belong to only a handful of extremists... Remember, at this point, our only enemies are the Gundams. But those who have been supporting the Gundams are still yet to be known."  
  
"Certain colonies have..."  
  
"I don't want them to become even more powerful. Can you handle this matter, Lady Une?"  
  
"Yes, Sir! I will not disappoint you this time, Sir!" Then, Trieze grabs her hand when she attempted to solute him. "Uh, sir?"  
  
"That majority of doves in the colonies really hate anything associated with a military presence. You should loosen yourself up from now on. Go to Moscow and announce that you'll be going into space. Moscow is a city with strange inhabitants who are generally supportive of OZ. They'll be your help."  
  
"Uh...yes sir!"  
  
Back in the desert, Quatre's forces and Duo's moved across the sands trying to escape surveillance, but the storm was bad enough.  
  
"Is there any radar response?" Abdul asked  
  
"Idiot! That'd be the least reliable information. Just stay alert." Adula said and the forces disperse to scout for enemies.  
  
"What a sandstorm! I can't see anything. What could be in a place out here?" Duo asked  
  
"There's a military base that belongs to a neutral country." Saette said, "They should have no problem sheltering us for a while."  
  
"A base? Where?!" Bruder asked, "All I keep seeing is sand, sand, sand, and some more sand."  
  
"The coast is clear," a soldier reported  
  
"Clear over here," another said  
  
"Same here, too," one more said  
  
"Alright then," Rashid said then he signaled a message and the floor opened up to reveal a gate that leads down below.  
  
"An underground base?" Jerry said, "I'm impressed."  
  
"This is a military base of Maganac, our homeland." Rashid explained   
  
"So this is your base?" Carl asked  
  
Inside, everyone docked their units onto a bridge that connects from one side of the room to another. As Quatre steps out, a very distinguished military commander walks before him.  
  
"Welcome back, Quatre" the older man said  
  
"It's been a long time, Commander Sadaal."  
  
"I've been following your brilliant achievements all this time."  
  
"It's all thanks to the Maganac Fighters. Thank you for all the help."  
  
"Everyone helped you voluntarily because we all support your honorable cause." Saette said as she walked up to him.  
  
"If we had been more helpful, we would've dealt more damage to OZ." Rashid said  
  
"That damn OZ!" Geo said, "Taking the colonies as hostage? Nothing else could be so cold blooded!"  
  
"It was a flaw in our strategy. We weren't careful enough." Quatre said  
  
"[Standing on the hatch of Deathscythe] He's right. It's our fault. [Jumps down]"  
  
"Don't say that, Quatre. No one can blame you. Now, come over here." Sadaal said  
  
"Master Quatre, we'll leave and let them maintain the Mobile Suits,"  
  
"Alright, then. Rashid, our guests'..."  
  
"I'll make sure that all the other Gundams and Mobile Suits are taken care of."  
  
"[Turns to Duo] Is that alright?" Quatre asked  
  
"Of course. I really appreciate your help."  
  
"I haven't introduced myself. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. And these are my older sisters, Geo, and Saette."  
  
"Winner?" Bruder said, amazed to hear that name, "So you must be the only son of House Winner, the wealthiest and most influential family in the Arab nations! The second to most powerful house next to Fanel! No wonder you have such a connection to these guys."  
  
"The Winners are peace loving people. It's more than likely that I'll be disowned by my father because I'm out here."  
  
"Everyone has his own story... I'm Duo. Duo Maxwell. I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie...heh that's me in a nutshell. And this my friend is my best bud, Bruder. Don't try to pronounce his first name if I were you."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Quatre," Bruder goes up to shake Quatre's hand.  
  
Location: Moscow  
  
Relena steps off an airplane and goes into the airport. As she minds her own business, she heard a particular name being called. And she turns to face a TV interview of Lady Une.  
  
"So the rumors about the colonies having sent Mobile Suits to Earth..."  
  
"That's her," Relena said,  
  
"Indeed, a handful of colony Mobile Suits have been engaging in a series of sabotage acts against us. But OZ has already gained the upper hand over them. It won't take us long to crack down on all the rebels."  
  
"A rose doesn't suit your nature." Relena said, reguarding the rose that Lady Une wears on her uniform.  
  
Elsewhere, later that evening. At Moscow, there was a party with mainly Romefeller members. Marquis Weridge hosted the party. A limo pulled over and the back door opened to reveal, Relena. She was dressed in a white gown with a nice little pink bow at the lower back and wearing white long gloves and having her hair pulled back and not braided. To everyone else, she was quite stunning.   
  
"Thank you," she said to her driver.  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
Relena seem to give off a radiance of elegance and beauty. Most likely because that it is in her blood.  
  
"How charming," an elder woman said as Relena walks pass her.  
  
Relena walks up the flight of stairs, but was stopped by a doorman.  
  
"Excuse me, Ma'am, but do you have an invitation?"  
  
"No," Relena said calmly and was trying to walk pass, but was stopped.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, but tonight we are hosting a reception for specially invited guests only."  
  
Then, Weridge himself arose from the staircase and sees Relena.  
  
"Catherina?" he thought he saw Relena's real mother in her, and then sees that she is in trouble.  
  
"Then, do you know the host?" the doorman asked then Weridge walks up to them  
  
"Relena! Glad you could make it! You're early."   
  
"Marquis Weridge! I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know the lady was a guest of yours sir,"  
  
"That's alright. Now, shall we go inside, Relena? The party's about to begin."   
  
The two walked in to a large hall. As the pair walked passed everyone, everyone was looking at Relena, as she stood out.  
  
"Well..." Relena said as people started to notice her.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed. This establishment is for mostly elderly people like myself though there are a few exceptions here tonight. A young, beautiful lady like you naturally draws everyone's attention." He then spots someone very familiar. A young gentleman was talking to others, and turned to them. "Ah...at least not all are old and forgotten that are attending this ball..."  
  
It was Jacen, who had the entire James Bond attitude and look toward them.  
  
"Greetings Mr. Weridge." Jacen said  
  
"Good evening. I'm you've seen to have me at a disadvantage, Sir..."  
  
"Fanel....Jacen Fanel...." Jacen said shaking Weridge's hand, and then looks at Relena with the usually face.  
  
"Fanel is it...tell me...are you related to the late Duke Zeon Fanel...?"  
  
"I am, yes...he is...was my father..."  
  
The three walked to another group.  
  
"Why, Mr. Weridge, what a charming date you have tonight," a older lady said  
  
"Greetings, My name is Relena." Relena curtsy.  
  
"Yes, and I like to introduce you to Jacen Fanel."  
  
"I see. I son of Zeon Fanel of House Fanel?" a gentleman asked  
  
"I'm am one of the few survivors."  
  
"Yes, so sad about the fall of your family several years ago."  
  
The talk about the subject seem to be boiling his blood, though Jacen shows no expression of it.  
  
Outside, Mobile Suits were being positioned. Joyce's Valkyrie was moved into the front. She was pretending to guard, but was scouting for Jacen.  
  
"Wh-what the...?" the doorman shocked.  
  
"We're guarding the front entrance." Joyce said through the speakers.  
  
"Security guards, positioned in the front. Positioning at all other entrances complete. Air traffic has been cleared."  
  
"Roger! Stay alert!" Joyce said, "Jacen, you hear...she's coming...."  
  
Jacen inside heard from an earpiece he was wearing.  
  
"Relena...may I have the honor of tonight's first dance with you, if you don't mind?" Jacen asked  
  
"No, Jacen, I don't mind," Relena replied as Jacen offered a hand.  
  
As, they danced, Relena felt relieved and comforted to see a familiar face. But she can see that Jacen's mind was occupied with other important matters, and the mention of his family made him seem to scream out in pain. But only she noticed his true feelings inside.  
  
"Jacen, you're acting much different than you usually do..."  
  
"Can you tell?"  
  
"I've known you for a long time…don't you think I understand your pain." Relena leans forward and rests her head on his chest. "I can feel the pain in your heart…the reason why you fight…I saw that same pain from Heero…"  
  
Jacen looks away from her for a second.  
  
"...It was a tragic fate, apparently it was a curse. Much like your real family, the Peacecrafts."  
  
"How much do you know of the Peacecraft family?"  
  
They then finished the dance and bowed to each other than proceed to a table where Weridge sat.  
  
"My father was close to your father, the king. They were like brothers. About over 20 years ago, my house, yours and other rich and noble families of the colonies and Earth formed a union to help gain peace. Together, we were called the Great Houses of Humanity. There were five houses in all....my family, House Fanel...yours, House Peacecraft…House Winner…House Zabi…and House Barton....." Jacen explained, "For years, the great Houses protests and petitioned for an arms reduction in the Alliance military....but the Alliance found excuses to ignore them, and when they were annoying to them, they found reasons to justify attacks against the Houses. Yours was the first to go down."  
  
"What happen the Peacecrafts?"  
  
"It was an unfortunate tale." Weridge said, "There are always those who wish nothing but peace, and those who wish to gain everything from war. The former was House Peacecraft, and the latter was the United Earth Sphere Alliance."  
  
"To paraphrase it, the dove was killed because it disagreed with the hawk..." Jacen said, "In a manner of speaking...our families were in the way."  
  
"These days, everyone tries to solve everything with arms. And what is this OZ?!"  
  
"OZ?"   
  
"I demanded Trieze show up tonight so I could confront him over what he's been doing. But apparently he sent his representative here instead."  
  
Relena and Jacen then saw Lady Une entering the hall, and the music stops playing.  
  
"What's wrong? Please continue. I'm just another guest." She said and the music continued. She then walks up to a servant, "Marquis Weridge invited me. I'm a representative of his Excellency Trieze. I like to speak with the host."  
  
The servant leads her toward them. Weridge sees the rose on her uniform.  
  
"Roses don't go with military suits. It's the kind of flower for a sweet lady like you, Relena." Jacen blend back into the surroundings to not be seen by Une, and Relena lowered her head and puts an arm on Weridge.  
  
"Marquis Weridge? I'm here tonight representing Trieze Kushurenada. My name is Lady Une. I am here to speak for him, so any questions will be answered by me."  
  
"Of course, but before that, if you don't mind, I would like my granddaughter to wear that rose you're wearing." Relena looks up at them with a slight angered look.  
  
"Relena Darlian?! What are you doing here?" Lady Une asked backing up a bit.  
  
"Grandfather, I wouldn't look good with a red rose, either. What would really make me look good in the red of OZ's blood." She then takes out a gun that was hidden behind her, "Here's for my dad!"  
  
She fires, but Lady Une dodges the bullet, but the rose she was wearing got shot off. Relena aims again. Then one of Lady Une's bodyguards took out his gun.  
  
"Damn you!" the soldier fires at Relena, but Jacen pushes her away, and drew a sword at lightning speed and deflected the shot.  
  
"Run!" Jacen shouted and Relena ran off.  
  
"After her!" Lady Une ordered her soldiers, but they heard a shot and were stopped by Jacen who drew his own gun and aimed at Lady Une's face.  
  
"Well, well...what an interesting situation we've got ourselves into...Lady Une,"  
  
"Yes it is..." Lady said back, and then more OZ soldiers ran in and pointed their guns at Jacen, "...very...interesting…Jacen."  
  
Jacen just smiled and in the second floor balcony right above them, were Federation soldiers, all armed with machine guns, and aiming down on them.  
  
"I'm not as stupid and reckless as I was three years ago....so…apparently we have ourselves a stand off here..."  
  
"It seems that way..."  
  
"...Well we can either turn this into a battlefield...but that will make us both look bad doesn't it?" Jacen said  
  
"Yes it would,"  
  
"So a temporary truce?"  
  
"Agree...I shall spare you the embarrassment of this night...but don't think that I won't shoot you myself next time..." Lady Une turns around and walks away with her troops. Jacen lowers his guns and his men followed.  
  
"Oh Lady..." Jacen called out, and Lady Une stopped, "...there won't be a next time...if the war continues on like this..."  
  
Jacen turned around and walked out. As he did he did a quick bow to Marquis, and left with his troops. As he did so, he talked into his communicator and called Joyce.  
  
"Joyce...find Relena..."  
  
"~Roger~" Joyce replied.  
  
Back at the Maganics' base, several hours earlier, the group walks up a flight of stairs and enters from a trapdoor.   
  
"Is everything clear?" Rashid said  
  
"Yes, sir," a soldier said as he led them outside.  
  
As they enter the town, there seems to be a party going on.   
  
"Looks like a festival is going on." Duo said  
  
"It's a welcome party for all of us, the Maganac Fighters." Auda said  
  
"This country has been standing against the Federation for all these years. The Maganac Fighters are the guardians of its freedom."  
  
"Really..." Bruder said. Two girls appear with flowers, and drags Auda and Abdul away.  
  
"Ok, I'll come with you." Auda said  
  
"Hey, don't push me!" Abdul said  
  
"Not guardians, rather heroes." Jerry said  
  
"People are always together for a final victory. That is the strength of this country." Quatre said  
  
"The unity under a common goal shared by the whole nation so tightly..."  
  
"How about us?"  
  
"There's lots of things I want to talk about, Quatre..."  
  
"Yes, I'd like that. Please... "  
  
The small group enters a room where no one can bother them.  
  
"So there's about...13..." Bruder said  
  
"Yes, Yes. The ones gathered at New Edwards base. That was all of them." Saette said  
  
"We came here from the colonies..." Duo said  
  
"I did as well, but my sisters were already here fighting...Everyone is so much alike, The Mobile Suits, the operation and the objective..."  
  
"OZ is the one who destroyed the peaceful life in the colonies. My mission is to get even with OZ." Duo said  
  
"Same here. And I was given that Mobile Suit." Quatre said  
  
"Us too," Bruder said  
  
"'Don't look back towards the colonies. Just destroy them, before you are destroyed.'" Duo and Quatre said at the same time the final words before they were deployed.  
  
"The same motto..." Bruder said  
  
"Yeah, word for word," Quatre said  
  
"It'd be much better to die in a battle than to be dominated by OZ. Only by believing that, have I been fighting all these days." Duo said  
  
"Yeah...but to kill yourself?"  
  
"And Heero did. Just like that. He took his own life."  
  
"The colonies do not want war; therefore, the colonies must not be sacrificed. Your friend was too noble."  
  
"Too noble? I thought he was a bit smarter than that!"  
  
"When Gundam moves, the colonies will be in danger. I don't know what I'll do then..."  
  
"Well, whatever it is, we must think of something quickly. We can't just sit on our hands all day." Saette said  
  
Meanwhile outside.  
  
"A lonely war without support from his people... What a sad story." Rashid said just then of his soldiers ran up to him.  
  
"Captain! Come back to headquarters immediately! OZ Mobile Suits are approaching!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Rashid, look at this! [they watch a little bleep on a radar]" Sadaal said as Rashid enters the room with Jerry and Carl already there.  
  
"It looks like a scout." Carl said,  
  
"What should we do?"   
  
"If we start a battle right here, there will be enormous civilian casualties." Jerry said, "So I guess that we stay low and not do anything until they leave."  
  
"Alright. Stay alert, make sure all Mobile Suits are ready to be dispatched."  
  
Back outside, OZ forces enters the town.  
  
"Is this some kind of festival?" an officer asked  
  
"A nomadic caravan stopped by, so we're having a little party. And what can I do for you?" Sadaal asked  
  
"We need to rest. May we request for some food, water and a temporary stay?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"I'd appreciate that."  
  
"But, what heavy security!"  
  
"We have information suggesting that the rebels may be hiding in this area. It's just a precaution."   
  
Just then, a few of the OZ soldiers put a large crate down and activate something in it.  
  
"What the hell." Ahmed said  
  
All over the town, there were a lot more of those things about.  
  
"Ok, they're gone now. Check those boxes." and the soldiers sprang into action.  
  
"This is extremely dangerous. Any tremor could activate the fuse." Abdul said as he scans the box.  
  
"Jerry, what about your people? Can they help?"  
  
"I'm sorry. None of my troops have the equipments for bombs like these." Jerry said  
  
"Rashid, what's happened?" Quatre asked as he and Duo walked toward them.  
  
"Those damned OZ soldiers! They left behind 20 boxes of high explosives!" Auda said  
  
"If they are ordinary time-bombs, we can remove them in time..."  
  
"I don't think we can move them at all."  
  
"This probably means..." Ahmed started  
  
"They're provoking us," Abdul said  
  
"They're all set to go off at midnight. I guess they want a night battle with us."  
  
"So are they preparing for a battle after all?"  
  
"Unless we surrender by midnight."  
  
"It's the Gundams that are causing all this."  
  
"That's right. They're after us!"  
  
"This is very well planned. They must have been suspicious about this town for a long time...I'm getting the impression that they don't even know you are here."   
  
Later than evening, all of the Maganic's forces gather.  
  
"Everyone, listen to me! OZ has found out about this place and are ready to make an attack on us. We can no longer hide in this town. Therefore, we're going to take the initiative and attack the enemy in the desert tonight, while evacuating the civilians. And, there is another honorably task: we will help the two Gundams escape safely. The Gundams are the true heroes from the colonies who are committed to destroying OZ. They can't join tonight's battle, but one day, they will return and liberate us all! Be proud of your participation in this glorious battle. Understand, everyone?!"  
  
The assembled men cheered on as they prepare to fight.  
  
"Long live the fighters!"  
  
Nearing midnight, the OZ troops waits for their bombs to go off. As each bomb goes off one after another. A single exit opens up and hover suits fly out.  
  
"Enemy troops appearing! Tragos units, fire!" The Tragos fire their cannons, but the Maganiac units were too fast for them.  
  
"They're coming in too fast! I can't lock on!" a pilot said  
  
"We're not good at close combat! Fall back!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
The Tragos with cannons pulled back while the ones fitted with legs open fire on the on coming suits, destroying a couple with their machine guns.  
  
"They're coming from the ground, aim for that ground exit! [another ground exist opens] What the...?!"  
  
"Did you think that was our only exit!?" Auda said as he and some of the Federation forces fire back from behind the enemy line.  
  
"I've found them. They're at the North side of the desert! All kinds of cargo planes!" Abdul said as he and another group appears from the north.  
  
"Good. Occupy the area immediately!"  
  
Inside the base, everyone else readies to leave. Deathscythe, Shadow, Sandrock, Scimitar, and Rose were being loaded onto trucks.  
  
"You can go straight to the North side with this, where Auda would be waiting." Rashid said  
  
"I'm sorry." Duo said bowing his head in shame, "You did all this for me and I can do nothing to help you. I wish I could do something... [the two girls approaches and gives him flowers] For me?"  
  
"The Gundams are always our heroes. Please don't forget that. I'm sure will fight together again...for the future..."  
  
"Hey, Quatre! [waves flowers]"  
  
"Yeah?" Quatre asked from his cockpit.  
  
"I've got some flowers here for ya!"  
  
"I swear on those flowers, I will come back and fight with the will of the colonies united."  
  
Outside,  
  
"Our work is over! The coast is almost clear! We'll head towards the mountain area." Auda said as he fires more  
  
"Protect the civilians! We don't want to disgrace the name of the honorable Maganac Fighters!" Ahmed said  
  
"Clear the runway for Master Quatre!" Abdul said.  
  
Duo's and Quatre's suits were being loaded into carriers and took off. Jerry and Carl talks to Kuo, and Shiro.  
  
"You guys think you can handle it without us?" Jerry asked  
  
"You guys go on ahead!" Shiro shouted back, "I'm sure we'll be out of this one alive.  
  
"God speed to you guys!" Kuo shouted back.  
  
"All units will stay at the front line! Keep firing at the enemy!" Rashid ordered  
  
In the air, Duo gets back on Deathscythe,  
  
"Quatre. Could you circle over the area just once? I know we can't do much, but we have to do something, you know."  
  
"Sure thing..." Quatre said and the craft turns around.   
  
Back on the battlefield, the remnants of the Federation forces and the Maganacs were getting their ass kicked. They were being overwhelmed.  
  
"Keep fighting!" Rashid ordered and fired back, but they were barely able to hold their own.  
  
Then, Rashid looks up to see Quatre's carrier flying back.  
  
"Uh, master Quatre!" the cargo plane circles over the area, and Deathscythe was holding a dober cannon and demolishes some enemy MS's. "Alright! The operation is over! Maganac Fighters, withdraw!"  
  
The Maganics shot out flares that blinds their enemies and retreated.  
  
"So long, Maganacs." Quatre said  
  
"[still holding the flowers] Next time, we see you, we'll be united as solidly as you are. Without failure..." Duo said  
  
Back with Relena, she ran with all her might. But stopped as she saw some Mobile Suits heading her way. The Leos missed her, because she hid in an alley. Then, about four soldiers appear, looking for her. Relena remained hidden until they passed her position. Then, she jumped out and tripped two. The other two turned and met Relena's foot as she spin kicked them in the face.   
  
"Well...that's it with those garbage." Relena said dusting off herself. Then, Noin in a motorcycle approaches her. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Follow me, you'll be safer with me." Noin looks at the downed bodies, "You're so reckless, just like someone else I know."  
  
Relena pulls out her gun and points it at Noin.  
  
"You're an OZ officer, aren't you! Why would I trust you?"  
  
Noin looks at a cap with the pin of the OZ symbol on it and shoots it off.  
  
"So who are you then if you are not with them?"  
  
"We're here to escort you," Joyce said as she enters from the shadows, "Relena Peacecraft"  
  
The three stood for a moment....  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Proving what we are

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Side Story  
  
The Earth Campaign  
  
The five Gundams' actions were a direct reflection of the will of all the colonies. The Gundams were Mobile Suits created to deal with the threat caused to the colonies by OZ, a secret organization hidden inside the Alliance armed forces. After Colony 195... OZ finally emerged as the leading force in history. OZ's leader Trieze Kushurenada carried out massive operations to devastate and take over the Alliance armed forces. Having been tricked into the confrontation, bloody battles between OZ and the colonies' five Mobile Suits causes the Earth to shutter violently...  
  
We see Heero out of his suit and hold the self-destruct button.  
  
"Mission...accepted," Heero said to himself and press the button, which blew up his suit and he landed on the ground with a dead look on his face.  
  
Proving what we are  
  
At the battlefield of where Wing blew up. Kai walks up to Zechs, who was with Noin and Joyce.  
  
"We've recovered as many pieces as possible, but it seems to have been irreparable damaged." Kai reported  
  
"I'm sure they are. It self-destructed."  
  
"Even the Gundam can eventually become just a piece of scrap metal. Well, a piece of Gundanium alloy, actually." Noin said  
  
"This Mobile Suit is a derivative of Tallgeese. In other words, the technologies used for Tallgeese are basically applicable to this machine too."  
  
"Zechs..."  
  
"Noin, would you mind if I took this Gundam to Lake Victoria Base?"  
  
"Are you going to try to fix it?"  
  
"Yes," Zechs replied as he picks up a piece of Wing  
  
"Why bother? Kai asked  
  
"Perhaps I'm just preoccupied with that pilot."  
  
"But the Gundam pilot died in the explosion, didn't he?"  
  
"I don't feel it though. I know it's hard to believe that one could have survived such a massive explosion. But I honestly hope he had survived it. As fellow soldier who pilots Mobile Suits, I hope he had survived so he could come back for a rematch..."  
  
Some time later at an OZ base, Zechs test himself on the Tallgeese. His carrier was in high altitude.   
  
"Tallgeese, ready for descent." one of the pilots said  
  
"Col. Zechs, there is turbulence, so watch out." the co-pilot said  
  
"Tallgeese, weapons are functional. I'm ready for descent."  
  
"Existing in ten seconds, we'll begin launch. Five, four, three, two, one... Launch!  
  
Tallgeese dropped from the carrier and freefall.   
  
At ground level, Kai watched.   
  
"What an amazing machine..." he said  
  
At the base, they spotted him on their screens.  
  
"Col. Zechs, your Mobile Suit is in radar range. You can begin acceleration. Col. Zechs, Col. Zechs? Are you OK?" the base commander asked  
  
"Yes, I can hear you. I'm going to start the test."  
  
Tallgeese's thrusters turned on and he regain altitude and stop falling. At the base, large missiles were targeting him.  
  
"Col. Zechs, we've already locked on the test missiles and are ready to begin firing on the Tallgeese."  
  
"Alright, fire them!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"That's what this Mobile Suit is demanding!"  
  
"Tallgeese is accelerating."  
  
"Alright, launch them!" the commander ordered and the missiles flew toward the Tallgeese.  
  
The Tallgeese readies it's beam cannon and fired a series of beams at the groups of missiles and destroyed them. He then dropped to ground level and saw Kai's Sazabi.  
  
"Ready for close quarter combat testing?!" Kai shouted to Zechs.  
  
"Ready when you are, Kai!"  
  
"Let's see what you truly are capable of, Zechs!" Kai charged at Zechs and attacked with his saber.  
  
Zechs dodged the attack and uses his left hand to hold his saber, and parries with Kai. Then, jumps back and fired some shots at him. Kai dodged the shots and fired back with his shot rifle. Then, Kai took out another saber and attacks with two. Zechs defends and counterattacks, knocking one away. Kai backs off and strafes left and right. Zechs then got a lock and first at Kai. But Kai left go of his shield and then blast hit the shield, which, before it was knocked down, launched its load of micro missiles at Zechs. Some hit, but the rest missed. Zechs and Kai then charged at each other and clashed one more time.  
  
"....Alright, I think that's enough," Zechs said. Kai then stopped and powered down. "You're pretty good at close combat Kai."  
  
"Thanks, you're not bad as well, you truly live up to your name, Zechs." Kai looks at Zechs for a moment and said in his head, "This monster completely captivates him."  
  
Later, the Tallgeese was being stored in the hanger area. Zechs looks at it.  
  
"It's already perfect." an engineer said  
  
"The super burner's response is different from its design specifications."  
  
"But if we follow the design plans then flight operations won't perform well."  
  
"I don't care. A good pilot will fly it successfully regardless."  
  
"Yes, sir," the engineer leaves.  
  
Kai then walks up to him.  
  
"What are you trying to prove here...."  
  
"To test the limits...."  
  
"Be careful Zechs...testing the limits can be deadly...."  
  
Elsewhere, at an Alliance base, it was all quiet in the night. The people there were just starting to relax. But then, in the water, several torpedoes race across the water and then hit the ports and harbors of the base. It was a single Cancer unit, firing his torpedoes again. At the base, it was hell.   
  
"General, our ships have been destroyed by enemy fire from the water. We are also being attacked from the air!" A soldier reported.  
  
Back with the Cancer unit.  
  
"This is Red Cancer--I broke through the line of defense. I'm going to attack the advance guard."  
  
In the air, a single Aries attacks and skillfully dodges all the shots thrown at him.  
  
"This is Blue Angel, roger that. Don't let your guard down, Alex."  
  
"Those words are not for me, Mueller!"  
  
"All advanced guard are destroyed!" another soldier reported  
  
"How many Mobile Suits are there?"  
  
"Model signals confirmed! Cancer and Aries, one of each!"  
  
"That can't be, just two Suits attacking us alone?"  
  
Then, Alex aims up out of the water and fires water to ground missiles. The missiles popped from the water and down and explode on their targets.  
  
"The defensive team has been destroyed! Enemy Suits are still undamaged!"  
  
"A mixture of squadrons can't defend against OZ?!"  
  
Alex and Mueller stood down as the base was surrendering to them.  
  
"Our entire base is going to lay down its arms--we are getting ready to surrender to OZ--I want to ask you to stop your attack." The general said to Alex  
  
"Surrender? You've misunderstood our mission." Alex replied  
  
"What?!"  
  
"This is called an execution!" Alex shouted as he fired his missiles at the damaged Alliance base and soldiers that were already wounded and tired.  
  
The Aries also continues to fire its rifle and blows up everything.  
  
"You are poor relics of the past. Let this new age baptized you all!" he fires an kills many more on the ground indiscrimitely.  
  
"Stop! This is not a fight, it's a massacre!" the general shouted  
  
"We've already told you--this is an execution." Mueller said and blasted the command center into dust. Then, he laughs sinisterly.  
  
"You laugh too much, Mueller." Alex said  
  
The next day, Alex and Mueller were heading toward Lake Victoria.  
  
"Lake Victoria base, such sweet memories--I wonder if our Instructor Noin is doing okay." Mueller said  
  
"We'll never be anything but children in her eyes, but I want her to see our improved skills."  
  
"Alex, sir. We can contact Lake Victoria base now." the pilot of their transport said  
  
"OK, this is Northeast Africa Corps, Samaria battle group, 33rd independent army, Captain Alex. Is Lt. Noin still there?"  
  
Kai replied and his face pops up on the screen.  
  
"This is Major Kai, welcome, but Lt Col. Noin is currently on a mission in Moscow."  
  
"Moscow? Is she with Lady Une?"  
  
"I don't know, that's her personal business."  
  
"...Alright, then, we're going to attack Captain Mokarijuin of the old Alliance government. We need to resupply. We'd like permission to land."  
  
Later, Kai, Alex and Mueller talks.  
  
"Why are there no army personnel available for our next battle?! When did this base send out all of its Mobile Suits?!" Mueller shouted as he was upset with this.  
  
"Noin authorized it herself." Kai replied calmly, "There is no one left and barely any Suits left."  
  
"Are you sure about that? I think Col. Zechs had something to do with this--I heard that Col. Zechs has her running all kinds of strange errands for him."  
  
"That may be true, but Noin's trip is still her private business."  
  
"Why do you like Col Zechs so much? He always gets his men killed."  
  
"We are all loyal men who serve under him," Kai somehow manages to said in respect to Zechs.  
  
"That's stupid, you should obey only Trieze--Instructor Noin taught us that we should fight only for the dreams of His Excellency."  
  
"It's OK, Mueller, don't waste your time on him."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Let's go gather up some men."  
  
"I already told you...there are no experienced personnel available."  
  
"...what about you.....and Zechs Marquise is supposedly excellent."  
  
Elsewhere, Zechs and an engineer studies the battle that he and Heero had.  
  
"If you check this data with the basic performance of 01's wreck, you can determine the skill of the pilot in the suit."  
  
"How was the wreck?"  
  
"It was completely destroyed. The self-destruct system of 01 worked very well."  
  
"So the pilot didn't survive."  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"What the hell...." the engineer said as the results of the combat data came out.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This pilot can't be human. This must be some kind of input mistake."  
  
"What does the results tell you?"  
  
"Reaction speed is abnormal. Same with muscle power, and stamina, which are beyond human capacity. I was told the pilot is a boy--these numbers are unthinkable!"   
  
"It might be true--He must have had special training in space."  
  
Zechs remembers Heero coming out of his Gundam and pressing the self-destruct button. He remembers the look in his eyes.  
  
"But I don't feel superior anymore. I thought the key to winning was good piloting of a Mobile Suit. A pilot who could make the best use of Tallgeese...That pilot could probably bring out the full potential of this suit," Zechs continue to say to himself as he looks at Tallgeese, then he thought again, "Those results....they seemed...familiar...I've seen someone else like that before..."  
  
He then remembers a boy about 16, that has the likings of Heero, but is different. Then, Alex interrupted Zechs.  
  
"What a wonderful Mobile Suit you have there....I didn't know that you collect antiques."  
  
"Do you think you can use this effectively in battle?"  
  
"I already have."  
  
"I heard 01 destroyed itself in Siberia."  
  
"I heard you made a sortie on the Sanktt Kingdom in Northern Europe."  
  
"The pilots in Northern Europe couldn't do their best with this old Mobile Suit."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"We are going to make a sortie on the Mokarijuin fortress of the old Alliance government tomorrow. But, we don't have enough Mobile Suits so we were trying to recruit some men."  
  
"...There's no need. I will carry out the mission with you in this suit, as a subordinate to you two. Kai is coming too."  
  
"You col.? Why?"  
  
"It's no problem. You two were in charge of the battle in Samaria. Correct?"  
  
"Alright then Col Zechs, I'm ordering you to launch with us at 0400 hours tomorrow morning in the Tallgeese."  
  
Zechs turned around and saluted. Later, he met with Kai.  
  
"You sure you know what you are doing. You've just demoted yourself....and myself and put us under the command of...them?" Kai said  
  
"I thought you like to go out for once and fight real targets."  
  
"I do, but...this is odd....we should be commanding them, not the other way around."  
  
"Just ignore the fact...see ya at dawn..." Zechs walks away.  
  
"sigh...why do I put up with his arrogance,"  
  
  
  
The next day, Kai and Zechs were launched in their personal carrier. At a river, Mueller, another Aries pilot, and Alex readies to launch.  
  
"This is red cancer...taking off," Alex said as he launched his suit.  
  
"Don't let them see us. It will give them an excuse to fire their Noventa cannon, the pride of the Alliance."  
  
"Yes, sir," the other pilot said as they enter their suits.  
  
"Alright, let's move out."  
  
"Lt. Mueller!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't you need to activate your jamming!?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"But the enemy will detect you!"  
  
"They'll detect Zechs and Kai's Mobile Suits long before they see us."  
  
"Are you using Col Zechs, and Major Kai as a decoy?"  
  
This will get them to fire their Noventa cannon inland."  
  
"I understand sir."  
  
The Aries sets off.  
  
"Heh, let's see if the Lightening Count, and the Crisom Lightning is as good as they say they are." He and his lance mate dusk off.  
  
At where Zechs and Kai are, they ready to deploy themselves.  
  
"We've reached the deployment point."  
  
"OK, get ready to release Tallgeese and Sazabi."  
  
"Col. Zechs."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We received a message from Red Cancer, "Good luck."  
  
"I will do my best without his luck."  
  
"Releasing the Tallgeese and Sazabi"  
  
The two suits dropped and fell. Almost instantly, the base detected Kai and Zech's suit.   
  
"The enemy is coming straight for us from inland." a soldier said as they detected Zechs and Kai  
  
"OZ is attacking indiscriminately, even in this remote region. Launch the Noventa cannon. Don't let them get any closer." the officer ordered  
  
On top of the mountain, a huge cannon aims at Kai and Zechs.  
  
"We have their range. The angle of trajectory is optimal. We are ready to fire."  
  
"Open fire!"  
  
The cannon fired a single round at the approaching suits and it bursts into many scattered explosive rounds that ignited everywhere. Engulfing Zechs and Kai's suits.  
  
"High pressure strike confirmed, the targets have been hit."  
  
"What the!?"  
  
From the clouds, they saw Zechs Kai appear and opened fire.  
  
"The enemies are still approaching, right through the explosions."  
  
"They're descending towards military unit #2. He has not been damaged!"  
  
Zechs and Kai continued to fire at the enemy suits outside of the base, until not one was standing.   
  
"Ok, time to try out the new burniers," Zechs shouted as he jets passed enemy fire.  
  
"Alright, Alex, Mueller. You're clear for attack!" Kai shouted  
  
"What's happening? Why don't you use the Noventa cannon?!" the Alliance officer asked  
  
"The Mobile Suits are too fast. I can't target them."  
  
Then, Alex and Mueller appear and continue to attack the fortress.  
  
"A new attack. They're attacking from the sea now!"  
  
"Alex, flank on the left! Mueller, to the right!" Kai ordered, "I'll press on in the center!"  
  
"Copy that!" Alex replied  
  
"Roger!" Mueller responded  
  
From all around them in the command center of the base, there explosions and the place was falling apart.  
  
"I didn't realize this fortress was so weak."  
  
Outside, Zechs lands his suit before the command center.  
  
"Communications have been established! We can contact the enemy now."  
  
"This is Captain Zechs of the 33rd independent army. You've lost your best fortresses already, so continued resistance is useless. I order you to surrender right away. This would have been the wish of the late and honorable Noventa, who hoped for a peaceful world."  
  
"Our Mobile Suits corps has been destroyed. Number five dock has also been destroyed."  
  
"Sigh...alright...I understand. We will surrender." but then Alex, Mueller, and even Kai kept on attacking.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing, stop them at once!"  
  
"Oops, sorry Zechs!" Kai said, "Alright guys, stand down! They've already surrendered."  
  
But Mueller and Alex continued to attack and ignored them.  
  
"Hey, come on guys. Let's not be trigger happy here!" Kai  
  
"Col Zechs, you've exceeded your authority in asking for a surrender. You're here to obey us. The execution of the old Alliance government is up to us."  
  
"Execution!?" Kai and Zechs said at the same time.  
  
"These people are stupid because they are against our new world order. This is a cleansing. So, I'm going to clean up things."  
  
"And here it comes!" Mueller shouted as he and another Aries fires at the command center and destroys most of it.  
  
"That damned OZ! You're still using dirty methods." the base commander said as he picks himself up from the rumble.  
  
"The enemy command center has been hit. I'm going in for a second attack." another Aries said  
  
"Stop! Are you really officers of OZ? How dishonorable. You should have a sense of shame." Zechs shouted and the Aries obeys.  
  
"Captain Mueller, Col Zechs has commanded us to stop attacking!"  
  
But then a wave of missiles from the base flew into their directions.  
  
"Look out!" Kai pushed the Aries out of the way and gets hit instead. His suit then crashed into the sea.  
  
"Zechs, what did you do? You got him killed. Die!" Mueller and Alex attack Zechs. "Die!"  
  
But Zechs appears from the clouds and takes out his beam saber and dices Mueller's suit in half, killing him.  
  
"Damn you Zechs!" Alex shouted and launched more missiles at him until he fell into the waters. "You thought that this type of Mobile Suit is easy to deal with. Now, I'm going to destroy the target I really wanted to. Die!"  
  
Zechs was a sitting duck and Alex takes aim. Then, he was grabbed from behind.  
  
"What the!" It was the Sazabi, Kai was not dead, "My god...Undamaged!"  
  
"Your skills are great, but even though you are a student of Noin, you are still foolish." Kai said  
  
"Shut up! Don't speak the name of Noin to me!"  
  
"You're the kind of fool that makes me and Zechs look bad,"  
  
"Shut up. You're too self-righteous."   
  
"No, you are not worthy of having power." Kai drew his saber, which ignites with a golden yellow glow, "Foolish children!"  
  
And Kai rips Alex's suit apart.  
  
"Hey Zechs...you alright?"   
  
"Yeah, a bit shaken, but fine..."  
  
"Good..."  
  
Back at Victoria base, Zechs reports to the technician about the burners.  
  
"The condition of the Burner is good."  
  
"Thank you very much." Zechs then hand him a file, "This is?"  
  
"This is the report on Alex and Mueller. Send this to Chief Noin."  
  
"To Noin?"  
  
"She will regret that she taught them just fighting skills and nothing about character."  
  
"But..." Zechs and Kai walk away.  
  
"War is unfeeling...wars are heartless..."  
  
In an underground facility, Wing was being repaired.  
  
"Wars truly are indeed heartless...but I'm rebuilding a Mobile Suit which was used by the enemy before me. I am unqualified to be a soldier, like Alex and Mueller..."  
  
"You think too lightly of yourself, Zechs..." Kai said as he walks up to him.  
  
"To think of yourself like that, you would have died long ago..." Zechs turned to face Kai, "But you are alive, because of your instincts as a soldier. There are very people like you around here..."  
  
Zechs looks back at the damaged Wing.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Honor Bound

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Side Story  
  
The Earth Campaign  
  
The five Gundams' actions were a direct reflection of the will of all the colonies. The Gundams were Mobile Suits created to deal with the threat caused to the colonies by OZ, a secret organization hidden inside the Federation armed forces. After Colony 195... OZ finally emerged as the leading force in history. OZ's leader Trieze Kushurenada carried out massive operations to devastate and take over the Federation armed forces. Having been tricked into the confrontation, bloody battles between OZ and the colonies' five Mobile Suits began...  
  
We see Heero outside of Wing and hold the detonator,  
  
"Mission...accepted-" Heero blows his suit up and falls  
  
At another scene.  
  
"And Heero killed himself without a thought. Just like that." Duo said  
  
"I swear on these flowers. I will come back and fight for you." Quatre said  
  
Honor Bound  
  
At the circus where Trowa works. Heero was sleeping in a bed and was bandaged up. The TV was on and Heero was slow awaking.  
  
"After declaring a coup da'ta to overthrow the Alliance, OZ and the Federation continue sweeping away the remaining forces of the United Earth Sphere Alliance. More battles are expected around the globe since the Alliance Armed Forces are entrenched in numerous nations." The TV reporter said  
  
Heero gets up and sees a ague image of Relena looking at him.  
  
"Relena...?" but it was actually Catharine.  
  
"Oh, you're awake! Wait here. I'll go get Trowa right now."  
  
"Trowa?" Heero tries to get up but was hurting,  
  
"Don't. You can't get out of bed yet. Take it easy. Trowa! Your friend woke up." Trowa, Daniel and Mike walk in. Trowa and Heero looks at each other and says nothing," Hey, are you hungry? I'll get you some soup, ok?"  
  
Catharine leaves,  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"A circus group on tour. I've been with them a while now. This is where I hide myself," Trowa explained  
  
"Why did you save my life? I had to die there."  
  
"You are already dead." Daniel said  
  
  
  
The TV shows an OZ officer talking,  
  
"Despite our patient attempts for a peaceful solution, the rebels refuse to listen to us. They keep committing acts of sabotage all over the world. No matter what the discussion..."  
  
"It's been a month since then." Mike said," All OZ has been doing so far is putting the remaining opposing nations on Earth under its control...their no different than the Alliance."   
  
"I've been unconscious for a month?!"  
  
"You're already history, as far as OZ is concerned." Crockett said, "So you are no longer bound to duty for the colonies. I wish I were, too."  
  
"Are you guys under pressure?"  
  
"No....but we've received no orders since then, as a matter of fact."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"I couldn't possibly be as decisive as you were. If OZ challenged us again, using the colonies as hostage, I have absolutely no idea what to do. Should I follow in your footsteps?"  
  
"Then, let me tell you one thing....It hurts like Hell..."  
  
Trowa thought for a moment and then laughs out loud. That made the rest laughs a bit. Catharine hears this and smiles.  
  
"Hey, Trowa is laughing out loud. I've never heard him like that."  
  
"This is the first time I've ever asked anyone for a favor. Please tell me everything that happened while I was unconscious."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere, near a waterfall in China. Wufei sits outside of his Gundam's cockpit hatch and listens to mother nature. Wongfei is there as well, with a battalion of Federation forces resting.  
  
"How long are you planning to think to yourself..."  
  
Wufei ignored him and then they heard an eagle flew past them.  
  
"...what strong flap that bird has..." Wufei said and Wongfei seem to understand.  
  
Then, Sai approached the bunch,  
  
"Are you done yet Wufei?" Sai asked, "We have to move on..."  
  
"...right...let's go," Wufei said  
  
Elsewhere, Sally and her guerilla forces escape from a base that they've just raided. Gunfire and an alarm can be heard all over. The main team arrives at the rendezvous point and a truck appears. The rebel forces get in. Sally helps someone get on.  
  
"Hurry! Get in!"  
  
"Quickly! Sally!"  
  
"Let's go, everyone!" Sally ordered and the truck leaves, and Sally detonates an explosive device" This is Sally. Mission accomplished. Returning home!"  
  
Elsewhere, in a bedroom, a small computer turns on an awakens a sort of grumpy man.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"It's a guerilla attack, Col. Bund!"  
  
"Don't let them get away! Kill them all this time!!" Col. Bund demanded  
  
"Yes sir!" the soldier replied and at the base, Mobile Suit forces mobilize.  
  
In a mountain area of Central Asia, within the borders of what used to be called China, a peace-orientated leader of a small country was assassinated. He had advocated the demilitarization of the region, and stood up to challenge the military rule....However, it was a coup de'ta orchestrated by the Alliance's occupational army. Col. Bund, the main conspirator in the coup, renounced unarmed neutrality and pushed a massive arms build up to secure independence. As OZ and the Federation started dismembering the Alliance, many independent countries faced civil wars like this.  
  
Bund gets into his command center.  
  
Back with Sally, they returned fire on the armored car behind them and then someone threw a grenade at it and blows up the car that is following them.  
  
"I did it!"  
  
The another rebel looks at Sally and sees something's troubling her.  
  
"What's wrong, Sally?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sorry... You returned home after being gone for so many years, only to get involved in such a mess..."  
  
"Don't be. I was the one who decided to come home."  
  
They then reach their camp.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" A guard asked  
  
"Yeah! It was a huge success!" the trucker replied  
  
Then a Leo from above fired its machine gun at the truck and destroyed it. Sally managed to jump out.   
  
"What?! Leo, the land type Mobile Suits?!" The Leos landed, there were about 5 of them.  
  
"This is a direct order from Col. Bund! Don't let anyone of them get away! Kill at will!!" the lance leader announced to the group. He sees people trying to attack him but he targeted them," idiots!"  
  
The lance commander fired and killed some.  
  
"There they are! They're climbing the slope!" a lance mate said   
  
Sally was holding up a rocket launcher and readies to fire.  
  
"That thing's no use against Mobile Suits!"  
  
Sally aims the rocket launcher at the Mobile Suit   
  
"But I can try to at least destroy its main camera!"  
  
"We won't ask you to surrender! Just die!" the lance leader shouted s he aims his rifle.  
  
"Shit!" Sally said and aims.  
  
Then machine gun shots were fired from above and behind them and damaged some of the Leos, followed by barrages from 180mm cannons and some rockets from bazookas.  
  
"What, they have backup?!" the leader said. Then, Shenlong with FongWong, Dragon Gundam, Master Gundam, and a couple of Herakles popped out. "What, Gundams?!"  
  
Sally and her friends looked up to see their saviors.  
  
"Gundams...Why are Gundams here?!" Sally said  
  
The Leo's fired at the group. The RX's took cover and let their leaders handle it. Both the leader Gundams, that is Shenlong and FongWong stood up and let the gun fire bounce off of them.  
  
"Weaklings should not fight!" Wufei said  
  
"What?" Sally asked  
  
"Hurry up and retreat!" Wongfei said to her.  
  
The Leo's continue to fire at them.  
  
"Come on! We can beat these things!" the leader shouted as they pressed forward. "Keep firing!"  
  
"Wufei, show them the consequences of messing with us..." Wongfei said  
  
"Don't underestimate Nataku!" Wufei shouted and jump toward the Leo's and chopped them up with his glaive.   
  
Another came from behind him, but was killed by one of Wongfei's long katana like handled beam sabers. But one got away.  
  
"You'll pay!" the soldier shouted as he flew off  
  
Wufei landed back on the ground and gets ready to get out of his suit, as do with Wongfei.  
  
"Why do you have to fight an enemy that you know that you can't beat?" Wufei asked as he gets down with a cable.  
  
"Because someone has to do it!"  
  
"Did someone order you to fight?"  
  
"No! We are all fighting by our own free will."  
  
"...I don't understand." Sally saw Wufei's gloomed looking face.  
  
"You look very tired. Why don't you come with us and relax for a while?"  
  
"Sally?"  
  
"That's ok. At least we know they're not our enemy. Well?" Wufei gave a thoughtful look.  
  
Back to Bund at his command center, he was shocked at the report of Gundams  
  
"What?! Gundams?! Are you sure?!"  
  
"Yes. I'll send you the images now, Sir."  
  
He sees Shenlong, Dragon, Master, and FongWong, along with the Federation mass productive Gundams and slumped in his chair.  
  
"Those are definitely Gundams alright. These are what's overwhelming OZ, huh?"  
  
"We're heading back now, sir,"  
  
"Uh, right...what should I do..."  
  
The next day, Wufei, Sally and Wongfei went out into town.   
  
"Did you sleep well last night?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You didn't have to come with me. I'm just getting food for the troops."  
  
"I owe you."  
  
"It's we that owe you."  
  
"It wasn't I who saved you. It was Nataku."  
  
"Nataku? Is that the name of the Gundam?...I see."  
  
Later in town, Wufei and Wongfei helps load up boxes.  
  
"There," Wongfei said as he took up one more box, "that should do it."  
  
They then heard glass broke nearby. Soldiers were trashing a shop.  
  
"Watch your mouth, old man!" one soldier said  
  
"Please stop it!" the shop owner plead  
  
"Shut up!" another soldier ordered  
  
"All I asked was for you to pay us every once in a while..."  
  
"Who the hell do you think lets you conduct your business here, in the first place, huh?," the soldier kicks the man to the ground,  
  
"We're risking our lives protecting you, and you demand we pay you?"  
  
"What did you say you guys are protecting?" Sally said  
  
"What?"  
  
"All you guys do is mess up this country with that damned Bund, isn't it?"  
  
"What the hell you say...?!" he picks Sally up a bit but gets knocked down by her.  
  
"Bitch!" the rest attack her, but gets their ass kicked, but then someone took a chair and hits her in the back.  
  
"I'll teach you a lesson!" he aims his gun at her. "No one opposes us and gets away with it alive!"  
  
Then, Wufei and Wongfei jump into the air and knock some back down. Wufei takes someone's gun and throws them.  
  
"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" the soldiers drew guns but they were knocked away by Wongfei's gun,  
  
"Stop, you're defeated! Now get out of here!" Wongfei said as he aims his gun at them.  
  
The soldiers see the Federation insignia on him.  
  
"He's a Fedie!" one soldier said  
  
"And he's alone, too. Must be a Gundam officer. Let's get out of here!"  
  
"We'll get you next time bitch!" they drove off.   
  
"Thank you, Wufei. You saved me again."  
  
"Why do you fight knowing you can't win? ...I have no right to say such things."  
  
"Wufei..." Wongfei said  
  
"I'm a coward."  
  
"I don't know why you are saying that."  
  
"Because I was defeated. By a man who was stronger than I was. And I realized that I was a coward who could only beat those who were weaker than myself."  
  
"That doesn't make you a quieter." Wongfei said." Didn't you keep fighting for the colonies to bring back peace to them?"  
  
Wufei starts to walk away.  
  
"I have no right to pilot Nataku."  
  
"But you saved us with it yesterday." Sally said trying to encourage him.  
  
"Because you guys were weak."  
  
"That's right. We are weak. But we are not quitters at the same time. Being weak only brings us more support. And to you, too."  
  
"...I have no right to fight with Nataku."  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
"Leave him Sally..." Wongfei said, "...this is something that...he must do alone. He must leave to face himself again...."  
  
Later at a conference room of Bund's base.  
  
"After analyzing all the data we have, it's safe to say that this is the area where the guerrillas are hiding out." Major Nagaki said as he points at the map.  
  
"I see. We know where they are, but there's still the Gundams, and we've just been told that there were Federation forces here as well." Bund replied  
  
"A Gundam's destructive power is beyond our imagination. If we fight against it head on, we might as well ruin the whole country."  
  
"Why don't we just ask OZ for help? Form a military pact, for instance..."  
  
"I oppose it! It'll give OZ a great opportunity to enter the internal affairs of our country." Nagaki shouted and stood up.  
  
"Our independence will be jeopardized! Unless we fight by ourselves, the world will regard us as an incompetent nation!" another officer explained  
  
"Is that what you want, Sir?"  
  
"Major Nagaki, I just don't want to lose our outstanding officers like you."  
  
"Thank you, Sir...But we are here to fight, risking our lives, and we are all pledged to our declaration of independence to do so."  
  
"That's right, Colonel! We have to defend our homeland by ourselves! That's what independence is all about!"  
  
"Alright. I'm glad to know of your rock solid commitment! We will fight against them using all we've got! For our nation!"  
  
"Yes, Sir!"  
  
Back at the camp. Sally and Wongfei got back.  
  
"Sally, thanks a lot. Huh? What happened to that boy?"  
  
"You know..."  
  
"I see... Well, I'm sure he won't leave us without taking that thing."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I wonder if he's willing to fight with us."  
  
"No one should insist he fight for anything right now." Asia said  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"He's suffering from his past." Asia continued, "Apparently, people expected too much of him, and he wasn't able to meet their expectations. So he thinks he's a failure....More or less, he expects both too much and too little of himself. Every battle he fights, he can never be satisfied, because there are too many that are unworthy to be killed by him..."  
  
"Whatever you say, you're his friends after all-what?!"  
  
"The government forces! The government forces are attacking us!"  
  
"Everyone, get ready!"   
  
Wongfei runs to his suit and mount up.  
  
"Let's move out people!" Wongfei shouted as he and about five Herakles armed themselves.  
  
The enemy arrives in masses.  
  
"Attack chopper unit is reporting in. The guerrillas are equipped with several anti-Mobile Suit missiles! Their Federation help is entrenched behind them."  
  
"After a massive attack with missiles, advance the Mobile Suit troops."  
  
"Roger. Ok! Fire!" a barrage of missiles hit the rebel base.  
  
"Don't be scared by the missile attack! Concentrate on the Mobile Suits!"  
  
Wongfei's troops were hard pressed. One suit was shot down.  
  
"Commander! We've lost one sir!" a Federation soldier reported  
  
"Cover the rebel forces and protect Shenlong!" Wongfei ordered and fired his beam rifle.  
  
There were 6 Leo's, and about 5 attack copters  
  
"Helicopter unit! Where's the other Gundam? Confirm its location!"  
  
"He-hey, look!Major Nagaki! We found the last Gundam! Major!" the copter fired missiles at Shenlong but was not damage, "The Gundam is not responding! I'll send you the image!"  
  
"That's a camouflage net. So, the pilot isn't in it yet, huh? Col. Bund, the Gundam is not moving! I'm not sure for how long, but this is a great chance for us!"  
  
"I see. I'll dispatch the main forces! (Bund then turns around) It looks like everything is going well. For me and for your people..." Bund grins at an OZ officer aboard his copter.  
  
"There it is...The Mobile Suit forces are going to secure the Gundam. Missile troop, take precaution and set your sights on the Gundam and be ready to fire at any moment."  
  
"The enemy!" someone shouted at him.  
  
"What's happened?!"  
  
"This is the missile troop! An enemy attack!"  
  
Aries appeared and fired on both the Leo troops and Wongfei's troops. Wongfei looks up.  
  
"Damn it, just what we need. OZ!"  
  
"They're OZ's Aries!" Nagaki shouted, "Col. Bund! OZ is attacking our troops!"  
  
"Our troops?! but Nagaki, those OZ forces are on our side." Bund explains as more Leo's were destroyed, "To help us defend our nation from the threat of Gundam, OZ sent us support troops. But some of our officers went over to the enemy side in protest."  
  
"Colonel! What are you saying...?!"  
  
"That is the scenario. I'm sure that OZ will bring peace to this country. The people will also support it."  
  
"Impossible! The people will never accept OZ's rule!"  
  
"OZ says that it'll let us self-govern the nation. Of course, I will remain as the head of state. Thanks for all your work, Nagaki."  
  
"Col. Bund! How dare you betray our motherland for your own gain! huh! AHH!!!" he got killed by a cannon from an Aries.  
  
"Shit! That damned Bund! He sold out our country to OZ!" a rebel shouted as he threw away his headset.  
  
"Repeating stupidity! The same stupid war by the same stupid people!" Sally shouted as she fired back  
  
Wufei returns and runs to his suit. Back at the battlefield, an RX Gundam fired its 180mm cannon and knocked down an Aries.  
  
"One more shot and it will be over!" a rebel man said and readies his MS missile launcher, but the Aries got up and fired at him, then was shot by Federation forces.   
  
The man got out of the way, but got hit by the explosion that followed. Wufei saw him and helped him up.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"It's you...They got me...because I was weak...But you're strong...Please beat the, defeat OZ..."  
  
"Wufei! What a mess...Wufei, run! This place is no longer safe. We can hold them here for a little while. Hurry!"  
  
"What are you saying, Sally?!" the guy next to Sally grabs Wufei, "Hey, kid! Why can't you fight with us?!"  
  
"I'm...not capable."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! If I had a machine like that... I would..."  
  
"Take cover!" Sally pushed them down, but the rebel man covered Wufei as he got hit.  
  
"Are you alright... kid...? Please... please end this...this chaos..." and he dies as well  
  
"War does nothing but bring people misery. That's why you always have to have a solid purpose." Sally started walking toward an Aries that was walking.  
  
"Sally, what are you doing?"  
  
"Wufei... You are capable of helping weak people. I want you to remember that. You're a man with a warm heart. " Sally was shot at, but the shots missed.  
  
"Sally! Stop such a ridiculous thing!"   
  
"I'm doing this because I know this is the only thing I can do for you... To make you wake up. And my heart knows it's worth it."  
  
Wufei picks up a rocket launcher and fires at the ground creating smoke.  
  
"Run, Sally!"  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
Wufei runs toward Shenlong and gets in,  
  
"Nataku... I'm not worthy to operate you. But right now I ask of you...lend me your strength!"  
  
"Well, now you've come to your senses!" Wongfei said as he drops his drained rifle.  
  
"It looks like everything is almost over. All we need to do now is secure the Gundam..."  
  
A helicopter gets shot down right in front oh them  
  
"Colonel! The Gundam that was still from the beginning is now moving!"  
  
"What!!"  
  
Shenlong got up and readies himself.  
  
"It's moving!" a Aries pilot shouted  
  
Wongfei takes out his bean sabers.  
  
"Now, we can party!" He and Wufei charged at some suits and stabs them. "All units, press them back!"  
  
One flew behind Wufei and shot him, but Wongfei spun around and cuts it in half. Wufei pulls his weapon out of the first one and charged into a group of three, spun his glaive over his head, and chops them all in one swipe. Dragon Gundam pops out from hiding and shoots out flames from his arms and burned a few of the remaining Aries. Master flew up a bit and took out a sword to chop down another Aries.  
  
"They'd destroyed 10 Aries like they were nothing!" Bund was shocked.  
  
"Colonel, we have two Aries left!"  
  
"Have it protect our transport! Full retreat!"  
  
Wongfei looks up and sees Bund trying to get away.  
  
"Stop him Wufei!" Wongfei shouted in an almost commanding fashion, and Wufei flew up and crushed the Aries with his dragon claw and then threw his glaive at the copter and destroyed it.  
  
Later, Wufei sits down and was joined by Wongfei.  
  
"Wufei. Bund is gone, but I'm sure OZ will continue to seek control over this country." Wongfei said to him, "this is yet another country that we must protect from the evils of the world."  
  
"Why do you keep on fighting, dear cousin?"  
  
"Justice, heh...It sounds soiled now doesn't it? For justice, freedom, and peace. Everyone says the same thing. But I believe in my own justice, just as everyone else does the same. What about you, Wufei? What is your justice?"  
  
Wufei looks up at him.  
  
" 'Whoever is right must also be strong'... A weak person like myself has no right to pilot Nataku."  
  
"Your heart isn't weak. You have a strong heart. And what is a man without a strong heart good for? Wufei... Please come help us again when you are ready to fight with Nataku."  
  
"So you'll keep on fighting even if you're still weak?"  
  
"Well, I believe I have a strong heart, too." Wongfei smiles and walks away for Wufei to think. "So long my dear cousin. I'll see you again...I hope by then you'll be stronger than you are now..."  
  
Wufei looks up as his cousin and his forces takes flight and leaves. Sai and Asia went to his side.  
  
Back with Trowa and Heero.  
  
"I'll leave the food and the car-keys. You have to stay here and recuperate first."  
  
"What are you planning to do?"  
  
"This idea of waging war with the Gundam was not based on the unanimous will of my colony. The operation was planned by only a handful of extremists who held a grudge against the Alliance."  
  
"I don't disagree with being driven according to one's emotion. That's at least how I was told....but, is this what you really want?"  
  
"...We can't give OZ another reason to justify an attack on the colonies. And this is my own decision. Besides, I'm just the same as you. A man driven by emotion..."  
  
Trowa stands out and readies himself.  
  
"...My last, best performance, as far as I'm concerned..." he said  
  
To be continued........ 


	9. The Choices we make

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Side Story  
  
The Earth Campaign  
  
The gundams sent out by the colonies reflected their retaliatory intentions...the gundams' target, was OZ, an elite group of soldiers hidden in the Alliance military. The Gundams had many missions against OZ. The year was After Colony 195, OZ has finally emerged as the leading military power on Earth. With an army of elite soldiers at his command, Trieze Kushurenada carried out massive operations to devastate and take over the Alliance armed forces. The battles between the gundams, and OZ cause the Earth to shake violently.  
  
At the circus, Trowa's friends were preparing a performance for OZ, but Trowa had an idea that would be great for the performance.  
  
"I assure you the army will like it." Trowa said to the ringmaster  
  
"Wow, if Trowa, who's usually so quiet, says so, I'm sure it'll be great." Catharine said  
  
The scene changes to Heero, still in bed.  
  
"I'd like to act through on my feelings but I learned to be like this." Heero said to Trowa  
  
Trowa was then inside a truck with his Gundam at the back.   
  
"Yeah, this is going to be the final performance of my life."  
  
Choices We Make  
  
At the OZ base, Trowa was scouting the area and sees a group of transports.  
  
"That transport is loading enough fuel for twenty shuttles." Trowa said. From behind him were Chapman and Cockett,  
  
"That means OZ is going to start military operations in space soon." Chapman said, "We should target those first and then hit their fuel storage units."  
  
Later that evening, the stage was set for the performance that was sure to rock the house. Everyone in the audience was all soldiers, and was very excited to see the next performance. Gundam Maxter and Royal Gundam were outside, hidden in cammo, and waits for Trowa to make the first move. Daniel and Mike's forces were also ready to attack. Everyone was just waiting for Trowa.  
  
Mike zoomed in on his monitors to see inside the tent and Trowa's Gundam that is about to reveal itself.  
  
"Looks like the party is about to begin." Mike said  
  
"Trowa, it is best that you prevent the troops inside from escaping. It is unlikely that they are armed with anything that will be a threat to us, but a lot of them are Mobile Suit pilots. We must prevent them from reinforcing the remnant defenders that are still on duty." Daniel said  
  
"Acknowledge Daniel," Trowa said back.  
  
Inside the tent, Trowa showed no sign of emotion at all as he was about to head on to another battlefield. He thinks for a moment of the lives of his circus comrades, and especially for Catharine's. He didn't want to get them involve like this, but he has no choice.  
  
"Today we are pleased to introduce a new performer." the ringmaster shouted in the darkness as spotlights shine on him, "He's sure to become a star. And here he is, Trowa Barton!"  
  
Then, many lights shined on Heavyarms right after the ringmaster points to the direction Trowa told him to. Everyone was surprised, but none were scared. The crowd cheered for what surprises that will come.  
  
"A Mobile Suit!" the ringmaster shouted in surprise himself.   
  
"Trowa?" Catherine said worried a bit,  
  
"That's pretty good for a fake. Don't surprise us!" one of the soldiers said,  
  
"It looks almost like one of those gundams!" another one said  
  
"Yeah, it's starting to scare me!" one other joked.  
  
"Trowa, what did you bring here? What are you up to!" the ringmaster said, and the crowd cheered even more.  
  
"Oh, this is great!" Catharine shouted with delight, "A performance like this will bring the house down, no matter where you take it. We'll be welcomed everywhere in the world, because of this!"  
  
Heavyarms's weapons were armed and ready to fire, as Trowa moves it around the place. He was then aiming at the audience of soldiers.  
  
"Now for my self-destruction show," Trowa said to himself.  
  
"Now Trowa, kill them all before they notice!" Daniel commanded.  
  
And with that, Trowa fires a volley into the crowd. His spread shots left no one alive in its wake. Then, Heavyarms aimed up to shoot down the transport carrying the shuttle fuel and destroyed with several quick accurate shots. Then, he moved on outside and destroyed the rest of the transports that were waiting to dust off.   
  
From not to far, Royal came out of hiding and took aim at the base and shot off his long rifle, destroying buildings, crafts, and unpiloted Mobile Suits. Maxter was hidden in plain view of the fleeing crowd of soldiers that escaped the massacre from the tent, but instead they found Maxter as it got up. Maxter points its weapons at the soldiers and killed them all, then moved on to finish off the rest of the base.   
  
"Ok, that's our cue!" Daniel shouted, "Attack and make it fast! Knock out their comm. systems so that they can't call for reinforcements!"  
  
Daniel and Mike's forces came pouring down from the mountainside. They laid heavy siege on the base, but left most of the front line work to Trowa, Chapman, and Crockett.  
  
"All that's left is to destroy the storage tanks." Trowa said to himself, "This will be my last battle...I don't have to care about conserving my ammunition."  
  
Then, Aries units flew at him, firing their rifles, but Heavyarms's armor protected it from the shots. Trowa popped out his blade and cuts them down, and then shoots some more at the base. Then, for a last attack, he barraged what's left of the base with his missiles and rockets.  
  
When, he was done, he stood in the middle of the battlefield and waits.  
  
"This is the end," Trowa said as he closes his eyes and readies to self-destruct, but then a familiar voice from afar stopped him.  
  
"Trowa! What?! What are you doing?" It was Catherine's voice, she was running for him.  
  
"Catharine, move away!" Trowa shouted back, "I'm going to destroy myself along with this Mobile Suit."   
  
"What are you saying? Come down from there. Hurry up!" Then, one last Leo came out from the wreckage, "Catherine!"  
  
The Leo had shoulder mounted laser cannons, and it fired blindly at Trowa and at Catherine. Trowa moved his suit quickly and blocked the shots and used up the rest of his ammo on the last Leo.  
  
"Move away, Catharine. I have to kill myself." Trowa said again as he opens his cockpit up.  
  
Catherine sees him and lungs at him. When she enters his cockpit, the first thing she did was slap him, hard.  
  
"How do you think about your life!? Killing yourself? Don't joke around. If you do that, how will your parents feel about such a hasty decision!? Have you ever even thought about the people you would leave behind? Don't behave like a spoiled child. You didn't care about us! The people you leave behind! We would just live on in sorrow."  
  
Then, she started to cry with all her heart, and it caused Trowa to stop. He holds her shoulder and tries to comfort her.  
  
The next day, Trowa and Heero prepare to move out. Daniel and Mike's forces were already ahead.   
  
"It's you who involved our Trowa in this." Catherine said to Heero, sitting next to Trowa, "If you don't return him safely, I will never forgive you."  
  
Catherine jumps off the truck with Heavyarms on it.  
  
"If you were me, and a girl cried for you, you would still kill yourself. That's why I admire your strength." Trowa said to Heero  
  
"I told you before--it's alright for humans to act according to their feelings." Heero replied,  
  
"Let's go..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
And the truck moves with Crockett and Chapman behind them.  
  
"He has such good skills," The ringmaster said, "I'm sorry that he quit the circus. If he trained more, he could have become the best."  
  
"What are you talking about. There is a saying, 'A pampered child learns little. The best education is if he is forced out into the world.' Trowa will be back because he's like a child of this family. He'll come back for sure..." Catherine said as she looks at the truck disappearing over the horizon.  
  
A few days later at a town several miles from their last location, Heero and Trowa were in a library. Heero was looking up for something on a computer. As Heero moves and takes a diskette from the computer, he moved his in juried arm the wrong way and great pain overwhelmed him and he dropped the disk. Trowa then picks it up.  
  
"Treat it carefully. Take care of yourself, too." Trowa hands Heero back the disk, "Is this it?"  
  
The computer showed a girl about their ages. She had brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Sylvia Noventa. She's in Marseilles." Heero said  
  
"Are you really going to start there?" Trowa asked  
  
"Yes," Then, Daniel walked in.  
  
"You done guys, cause we got to go." Daniel said  
  
The group then moved on.  
  
Elsewhere, Relena, Noin, and Joyce were on a sailboat, floating down a river.  
  
"We will be arriving shortly." Noin said to Relena, but she noticed the look in her face. "What's bothering you?"   
  
Relena was dressed in an almost militaristic uniform, but which had a royal look to it. She pointed her index finger from her folded arm at the tall objects to their left, which was Mobile Suits. Most of them were in strange poses that a person would set their action figures in. They appeared to be like giant models.  
  
"Those are the Leos for exhibition." Joyce explained as she came out from the ship, "They compose the main force of OZ and the World Alliance."  
  
"Why does the Romafeller Foundation still make Mobile Suits?" Relena asked  
  
"People are usually afraid of huge machines," Noin said, "While at the same time they admire them as well. People like to see wars fought by real men; they don't want it fought with buttons and computers, they want war machines to have two legs."  
  
Then, Joyce continued on,  
  
"That's why most of the ways of the old wars have been discarded for these...giant soldiers. With the likeness of those on the ground, but on a larger scale, though the cost for this kind of war is dreadful."  
  
"That's no reason for killing people." Relena said, "If there was such a reason, that would be just a joke to enjoy killing. Dying like mad in war is the honest way of humans."  
  
Few people knew that the war brought about by OZ was actually orchestrated by the Romafeller Foundation. The Romafeller Foundation hosted a meeting, inviting many of the most influential members of society. The Romafeller Foundation was originally a society of noble families from throughout Europe. They used their financial power and personal connections to promote increased arms development. They supplied Mobile Suits to the World Alliance to extend their power. After creating OZ into a large power base, they successfully carried out a coup d'e tat.  
  
The same can be said about the Federation. Though who founded the Federation remained a mystery, the organization is like OZ and like OZ, it was able to build up power and influence. Then, when the time was right, it coincidently declared a coup against the Alliance the same time OZ did. But there were many that stated that it was too much of a coincident that both side revolt at the same time.  
  
Relena, Noin, and Joyce walked up the wide stairs and when they reached the top, Noin stopped in front of Relena.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Please forgive me," Noin then checks Relena for any signs of hidden weapons with her hands, while Joyce took out a device that looked like a medical tricorder and scanned Relena's body more thoroughly.  
  
"It's alright. I realize I have a criminal record now."  
  
"Some of the other people who lead to the destruction of your kingdom and family are through those doors." Joyce explained as she puts her device away "But Miss Relena, please don't do anything stupid today, please."  
  
"I understand. I will behave formally as the pacifist head of the Sankt Kingdom."  
  
Joyce and Noin showed their ID's to the guards and enter the great hall. On stage was a distinguished looking old nobleman. It was Dermail the current leader of Romafeller.  
  
"In the past, the World Alliance asked for our financial help and to provide for the defense of Earth. We did our best to cooperate with them to achieve peace. They came to want a peaceful world as a result of our suggestions. This planet Earth has many problems, which can't be solved by suggestions alone. What we need is a system of control. Control is achieved by ruling. Ruling will keep a peaceful society. The World Alliance didn't try to rule. When you rule a society, you are required to bear much responsibility for it. They tried to remain free of this responsibility. We have returned to the traditional way of ruling society. The obscure ideas of equality and freedom collapsed in their society. It is time for us to begin to rule society once again. Our way."  
  
"I can't believe that OZ is trying to conquer the world in such a way." Relena said, disgusted at what she heard.  
  
"When OZ was hiding within the World Alliance, the Romafeller Foundation didn't announce their intentions to the public." Noin said, leaning against a wall, "OZ said that if the World Alliance couldn't make a peaceful world, it'd make it for them. Thus, OZ showed their true intentions."  
  
"They'll keep fighting, won't they?"   
  
"Of course," Joyce said, "If they don't keep conquering, the system will collapse upon itself. Reward for winning is the only thing that can keep this system going. The collapse of this system in the past was a revolution of ridiculous politics, which caused poverty. The countries, which cooperate with the Romafeller Foundation, will continue to benefit from war. For this reason, OZ needs the strongest Mobile Suits corps to win."  
  
"I'm sure that Gundam can defeat OZ."  
  
"OZ considers the power of Gundam to be awesome." Noin spoke again, "For this reason, they'll attack the colonies directly. They have to force out the other Gundams from hiding. The Romafeller Foundation will try to get rid of the Gundams as soon as possible."  
  
"They try to rule over many miserable victims. Such people can't understand Heero, who tries not to create any victims, even at the risk of his life."  
  
"At the risk of his own life," Joyce said, "I thought such people like him were extinct nowadays. He's reminds me of Jacen."  
  
"You know Jacen?" Relena turned to her in shock.  
  
"Yes, he's a friend of mind...and from the look on your face you seemed very close to him. Isn't that right?" Joyce said and looked down at Relena, "He sent me to safeguard you, because he can't be everywhere and at the same time protect you, too. He cares about you very much, and wants to ensure your life is save from danger..."  
  
"Jacen..." Relena said, then looked back at the stage to hear what else Dermail has to say.  
  
"I will now introduce the standard-bearer chosen to be the leader of OZ. He wishes to put down the Alliance and fight bravely to make a peaceful world for us. He is a member of the Romafeller Foundation in addition to the commander of OZ. Trieze Kushurenada." the audience applauds at the presence of 'the great Trieze' who walks up to speak,  
  
"You might think we will reign over everything with OZ's many Mobile Suits. To rule is to control. It might seem arrogant. However, I think that we need a government to control our human greed. God left humanity to itself. Humanity needs a man beyond God. Even God couldn't predict that we can never stop warring among ourselves. So, it will be understood by God that our actions are right."   
  
Joyce looked at Trieze and listened to every word he said.  
  
"Trieze's tone was only to spur up the audience." Joyce said, "The real question is...is he really telling the people the truth, or just lying to get them in his favor...it is pretty obvious what he wants."  
  
"Let's leave now. This meeting is not for us. We don't have anything to say to people who consider war beautiful. It's a waste of time." Noin then looked to her left where Relena was and found out that she was only talking to no one. "Miss Relena? Miss Relena?"  
  
Relena found herself on stage and she grabs the mic. Then, she spoke out and surprised the crowd.  
  
"You are all committing terrible mistakes. Gundam will come again in order to rectify your mistakes. I am protesting as a messenger of the people, those who are insulted by you people who wish to avoid all complications-" then Noin jumps on stage to stop her from causing a ruckus,  
  
"Ms. Relena, please stop this."  
  
"No, I have to tell them."  
  
"Ms. Relena, please stop it. We can't solve any problems here, today."  
  
The two walked off the stage and ran into Trieze.  
  
"Good job, Lt. Lucrezia Noin."  
  
"I am sorry, Trieze, Your Excellency, for the trouble." The Trieze felt a stare from Relena and looked at her. Her eyes were ice cold blue, the same kinds that came from Heero. Those were the eyes of a warrior, a determined heart. This surprised Trieze, but yet also intrigues his as well. Those eyes also reminder him of the ones that Zech bore.  
  
The two walked away, leaving Trieze and Dermail wondering. Trieze not wanting to leave him wondering-  
  
"Excuse me, sir. She is the sister of a friend, whom I invited." Trieze said to Dermail  
  
What was she talking about?" Dermail asked  
  
"She knows that we are afraid of the Gundams. She wanted to say, 'Be more proud.'-"  
  
"The Gundams! I think that even though he has good skills, you depend too much on that pilot, Zechs Marquis."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I heard that he is rebuilding at Lake Victoria base the Gundam which was destroyed during the threat on the colonies. "  
  
"Is he rebuilding a Gundam which was such a terrible weapon against us?" another man said, "Is he insane? What if they the rebels get it back, or worse it fall into the hands of the Federation!"  
  
"We should completely destroy the Gundam as a warning to the colonies!" another one said  
  
"I understand your concerns." Trieze said. "I will have the Gundam destroyed if that is the wish of the Foundation."  
  
At Lake Victoria, Zechs was talking to Noin on his vid phone.  
  
"So people in high positions know about Gundam?" Zechs asked  
  
"It means that OZ was more severely hurt by Gundam in the last battle than we thought. But His Excellency Trieze seemed against the idea."  
  
"But even he can't refuse the decision of his superiors."  
  
"Will the destruction of the Gundam be done?"  
  
"What is Relena doing now?" Zechs asked ignoring the previous question.  
  
"She is very active. It's hard to protect her. Even with Joyce and I together."  
  
"What does she know about herself?"  
  
"Jacen said that her late stepfather, Mr. Dorlian told her a little bit I told her about you. I said, 'He is a loyal soldier from Sankt Kingdom.' I also said, 'He is the only person who saw the pilot of 01 kill himself.' Because you are rebuilding the Gundam, she wonders if Heero Yuy, the pilot of Gundam, is still alive."  
  
"Heero Yuy? That's the pilot's name, is it?"  
  
"Relena is also connected to him in some way like you. "  
  
"Understood. Thank you for your report, Noin."  
  
"Are you not going to tell Relena the truth? You would have to...sooner or later."  
  
"I can't tell the truth to her, because I am now Zechs Marquis of OZ with a bloody history."  
  
"I know that...but wouldn't you think that she'll discover this later..."  
  
"She is a very intelligent girl, but I can never tell her what I am...I am too ashamed to be her brother..."  
  
"No, don't be ashamed for the path you took."  
  
"...you mentioned Jacen earlier...I recalled him living with Relena...I wonder how much more does he know."  
  
"I can't say, but Major Joyce has told us that she is an envoy for Jacen, and so is Kai. Joyce was sent by Jacen to protect her in his absent."  
  
"Jacen would do that...well enough talk, I look forward in seeing this Heero when you find him."  
  
"I got some leads, but nothing concrete. I'll contact you when I found them." Noin then turns off her comm.  
  
Relena was dressed in sleeping wears and looks out the window that showed the rainy night. She wonders what she should do.  
  
"I can destroy everything right now." Relena said, "With the training I received this terrible place would of disappeared of the face of the Earth...But, God will never forgive me if I do that..."  
  
Inside a ballroom, Trieze overlooks the party below.  
  
"I might be punished by God as a heretic who blasphemes against God. No, God is just an imaginary creation made by humans." he then takes another sip of wine.  
  
Elsewhere on the other side of the world.  
  
Location: Marseilles.  
  
Time: Middle of the afternoon.  
  
General Noventa of the World Alliance had objected to the build-up of armaments as a deterrent to war. It was he who decided to decrease armaments and finally to demilitarize both the planet Earth and the colonies. However, OZ tricked Heero into using his Gundam to destroy the shuttle General Noventa was in. This incident might have closed the way to peace forever. It was the beginning of the new era, an era of total bloodshed, caused by bloodshed and will be ended by bloodshed.   
  
In one of the apartment offices, Sylvia stands and watches outside. Behind her was an Alliance captain, who feared for her safety.  
  
"Please Ms. Sylvia, please escape from this town." the captain urged.  
  
"I thank you for your kindness, Captain."  
  
"In this city of Marseilles, there are many soldiers of the World Alliance on leave. For that reason, OZ, or the Federation might attack here. I thought this place was safe, because there's an Alliance base here, but that same base also makes this place dangerous as well. This place is going to become a battlefield soon."  
  
"I know...but it took me time to be able to leave the sweet memories of my grandfather." She then picks up a photo of her and her grandfather.  
  
"General Noventa was a great person. He always thought about achieving a peaceful future."  
  
"Although Grandpa died, I feel that his soul still lives on. I will always cherish grandpa's memory."  
  
"Miss Sylvia."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Then, another soldier rushed into the room.  
  
"Captain, the enemy is here!"  
  
"Is it OZ or the Federation!?"  
  
"We've detected ten Aries."  
  
"Just Aries? They think just ten Aries can destroy this base?"  
  
"Captain..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We have our ways of dealing with it. Escape from here now! Goodbye" the captain and the soldier ran to their base nearby, "Don't let them in this base. Prepare to fire!"  
  
Outside, their Leo troops deploy and readies themselves, but most were not prepared to face the OZ forces, who's skills were more than a match for them. Though the Alliance had numbers, the OZ forces had room to maneuver.  
  
"Leos, return fire!" And the Leo's fired at will on the flying suits.  
  
"Heh, this is like guerrilla warfare." an Aries pilot said as he fired back.  
  
"I'm going to shoot down all Mobile Suits. Keep attacking!" the leader Aries shouted.  
  
The Aries' advantage of flight gave them the upper hand. Most of the shots from the Leos missed. The Aries all split up and destroyed all they can. Their power overwhelmed the Leo troops. Leos were dropping like flies. Then, from a distant, a shot from a high caliber cannon flew into the direction of one of the Aires and knocked it down. It made a crash landing, but the pilot was unharmed.  
  
"Shit! I screwed up!" the downed pilot said to himself, "Then, when he got out, Trowa was in front of him, "What the-"  
  
Trowa gave him a hard punch in the face, and he was knocked out. The two boys listened in the comm. system of the Aries' strategy.  
  
"-Leos of the World Alliance is heading toward the water by way of the underpass. All the main force is there. All Aries, go there!-"   
  
"To use the underpass is an obvious tactic." Trowa said  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be a burden." Heero said as he found a truck and drove off.  
  
"You don't want OZ to know about my Gundam?"  
  
"I suggest you stop OZ before they realized that your Gundam is hidden there."  
  
Trowa and Heero split up.  
  
"My unit is almost destroyed. Is this the end?" a Leo pilot said as his suit was retreating into the overpass with the rest.  
  
"Take the point!" an Aries shouted, "Main force 2-2-1 is there, hurry up!"  
  
As Sylvia rushed out of her apartment, a Leo was shot down and fell onto the building that she just came out of. The blast knocked her to the ground. Heero saw her, and stopped the truck. He rushed to her get up.  
  
"You are Sylvia Noventa." Heero said as he took her to his truck.  
  
"Who are you?" but Heero didn't answer her.  
  
At the base's command center, the Alliance was tied up.  
  
"The enemy Aries has entered the underpass."  
  
"We can't avoid surrender"  
  
In the tunnel, the retreating Leos pulled back into the darkness, but then as they seem to have nowhere to go.   
  
"Captain!" the group turned to see the gundams. Royal, Heavyarms, and Maxter were right there before them.   
  
"What are those! Gundams?! Why are they here?" the captain wondered.  
  
"Aries are one block away." another Leo pilot said  
  
Inside Maxter, and Royal, their pilots were ready to get up.  
  
"Should we...help them?" Crockett asked.  
  
"Let's wait for Trowa. We don't want to give away our position, yet."  
  
"OK, stop retreating through the underpass. We're going to counterattack." the captain of the Leos ordered.  
  
"Sir?!"  
  
"We'll hold off the enemy until the pilot of this Gundam comes back. Can you do it?"  
  
"Are we going to protect the Gundam?"  
  
"Yeah, it's our only hope now."  
  
The Aries entered the area and open fire. The Leos fired back, but they were losing.  
  
"Keep shooting! Don't be afraid." the captain shouted as the last of his unit falls to battle. He then looks at Heavyarms and sees movement. "He's here!"  
  
Trowa jumps up onto his truck and gets inside his Gundam. The last Leo charged at the group of Aries, but was shot.  
  
"Please end this war, Gundam." the Leo's pilot shouted with his dying breath and he too fell victim to the war.  
  
"We destroyed all the Leos. Secure the area." the Aries captain said, but saw Heavyarms and the others move out of hiding, "What Gundams?! Here!?"  
  
"I have to destroy all of you before you tell anyone about me." Trowa said, "This war is between the World Alliance and OZ, so I'm not going to interfere. But I can't allow you to tell anyone about my Gundam."  
  
Trowa and his friends dashes toward the Aries and destroyed them instantly.  
  
At the Alliance command center, the sight baffled them.  
  
"Five Aries have been destroyed. Is it a miracle?" a soldier asked  
  
"What is this Mobile Suit? another said  
  
"I don't care who it is. I just appreciate it." the commander said  
  
"Sir, our sensors just detected Federation forces entering the city!"  
  
"What? Not now."  
  
"But sir, they are leaving our forces alone. Their attacking the rest of OZ's troops!"  
  
"They're aiding us?"  
  
Outside, Daniel's unit attacks and destroyed the rest of the squad of Aries and heads for the Alliance base.  
  
"Sir, we are receiving a communicate from the leader of the Federation troops."  
  
Their main screen turned on to show Daniel's face.  
  
"This is commander Daniel Wilson of the Federation armed forces. We are here to assist you in your struggle. In return all we ask is your cooperation...enough blood has been spilt this afternoon..."  
  
"We thank you for the help, but I ask you why help us, your enemies?"  
  
"...you are no longer our enemy...our enemy is OZ. Your troops will be welcome to fight with us, but the banner of the Alliance must be taken down...the era of the Alliance is over...the future will be decided by us..."  
  
"Hmp...very well then..."  
  
Later, outside of the city in a cemetery, Heero and Sylvia stand at the grave of the once great general Noventa. Heero sets some flowers onto the grave and stood up.  
  
"You say your name is Heero Yuy?" Sylvia said  
  
From not too far, Trowa and company watches. Trowa smiles to have learned Heero's name.  
  
"Heero Yuy, eh..." Trowa said.  
  
"This is my grandfather's grave. What do you want to tell me?"  
  
Heero looked at her and then held a gun for her to take.  
  
"The one who killed General Noventa...was me." Heero said, which shocked her, "It was a mistake. I killed General Noventa and a great many people who wished for peace."  
  
"W-Why? Why?"  
  
"What I can do is this...Sylvia Noventa. I can't atone for my sins. I hope this gun calms the souls of those I killed and the anger of their families."  
  
Sylvia takes then gun and looks at it for a moment. She thinks to herself...the cause of her family's pain. The reason for this war, was right before her, and she has a single opportunity to take revenge for the people of peace...but as she points the gun at Heero, she hesitates, and doesn't fire. She then lowers the gun.  
  
"You are a coward! You're making me kill you so you can be free from your guilt?"  
  
"What I can do is just this."  
  
"You cowardly bastard...never, even if it means to silent grandpa's ghost...a life for a life is not just...if you want to then do it yourself." she tosses the gun to Heero.  
  
"I want you to understand that I do not want to cause any more pain. Then, I will ask your grandmother. I heard that she lives in Sicily."  
  
"I believe that you will find the same answer that I give you...life is too precious...grandfather has lived his live...and I believed that his death will make the people that cause war understand the results are always the same..."  
  
From where Trowa is,  
  
"This is just the beginning." Trowa said to himself, "His life will depend on their family's judgment. What he does is always perfect. Heero Yuy."  
  
"War is just killing people." Sylvia continues, "Why do you think that war is a beautiful thing?"  
  
"I can't change my way of living..."  
  
"...I don't believe that..." she replies.  
  
Heero then bids her farewell and leaves.  
  
Elsewhere, at Lake Victoria. From afar, what appears to be Gundam Wing was set on the side of a mountain. In a boat, Zechs, Kai and an inspector from Romafeller watch the destruction of Wing take place.  
  
"Begin, Kai." Zechs said and Kai pushes a button that activates explosives that were placed all over Wing. From afar, we can see that Wing was completely destroyed. "There, I've destroyed Gundam 01, Investigator Hahad."  
  
A man in a trench coat looks at the wreckage for a moment.  
  
"I acknowledge that is was destroyed. Can I collect the wreckage?"  
  
"Do you have a complaint about our report?" Kai asked  
  
"I want to check it out for myself because I have to account to all the higher-ups at the Romafeller Foundation."  
  
"As you wish." Zechs said as he leaves.  
  
The inspector takes a small raft to get a closer look at the destroyed Wing.  
  
"Maybe there is no doubt about him. He will not make a mistake so easily, that Zechs Marquis."  
  
"There were no parts of Gundam retrieved from Lake Victoria base." one of the inspector's underlings said  
  
"He loves Mobile Suits. He will not give up his plans so easily."  
  
"If Zechs opposes the Romafeller Foundation, won't it be dangerous for him?"  
  
"I don't know about Zechs. Right now he is still the Foundation's hero. The Romafeller Foundation runs this world. In order to win their favor, I have to find fault with Zechs."  
  
Back with Zechs, he watches the inspector leaves.  
  
"In order to win favor with the Romafeller Foundation," Kai said to Zechs, "He has to find fault with you. But he won't find any discrepancies with the data in the report."   
  
"I'm sorry you had to lie."  
  
"I didn't want to destroy even the fake Gundam, also we had to use some of the parts from Tallgeese in the real one."  
  
"I see. I must be careful not to damage it, then."  
  
"Zechs, sir, there aren't any pilots with that skills that can match you and Tallgeese."  
  
"No...that's not true...I know a few that could."  
  
The watercraft moves around, then heads back to shore. But underwater, the Real Wing Gundam sits and waits. Its almost completed, except for its arm and buster rifle.  
  
"So let's bring what we have to the base at the South Pole. There it would take longer for the Romefeller to notice, and it won't draw attention."  
  
"Thank you for all your help Kai."  
  
"I was never that loyal to OZ anyway...to know such a soldier like yourself, I am honored to help you out."  
  
  
  
A few days later, Heero and Trowa leave a mansion. Heero cross out another name on a paper and then threw the piece of paper away.  
  
"This is the last one. Are you satisfied?" Trowa asked  
  
"It isn't that easy."  
  
"You can't forgive yourself because you killed some pacifists, even though it was a mistake, you were tricked into it by OZ. I can understand your feelings, but I can't believe you'll let your life depend on the families of the men you killed."  
  
"I just want to do what is right."  
  
"Let's go, Daniel and the rest are waiting for us near the harbor."  
  
As the two walked back into town, they realized that they were followed.  
  
"I knew someone was going to find us if we kept searching like this." Trowa said as the two keep on walking, but knew that there was a car trailing them.  
  
"I'll stop them," Heero said  
  
"No. Don't do anything. You're injured. I'll stop them by myself."  
  
A truck separated the two and Heero got in it when it went passed them. Trowa spotted a motorcycle parked behind an alley and grabbed it.  
  
Then, when the car that was following them saw the truck moved away, they see that Trowa was on the cycle and raced toward them. He made the cycle ran over the car and behind them then into an alley. The car followed, and was gaining speed. Trowa looked ahead and then looked up. He then jumps off the bike and catches onto a rope and swings around to land his feet on it. The car that was chasing him drove into the sea. Trowa looked at the mess and walked away on the rope very casually, with his hands in his pockets.  
  
Later, Trowa went to a warehouse near the harbor, where Heero was.  
  
"Thank you," Heero said as he tosses an apple to Trowa.  
  
"Not at all." Then, Daniel approaches them.  
  
"It's impossible to transport this by land. With the number of remaining suits I got with me, we'll stick out like a sore eye."  
  
"By ship then?" Trowa suggested.  
  
"You can use my carrier," Noin's voice said from behind them. Trowa lets go of the apple and draws his gun so fast that he was pointing it before the apple hit the floor, "Your ability to survive amazes me. This is the first time I've gotten to meet you. I am Lucrezia Noin, a subordinate of Zechs."  
  
"Of Zechs?" Daniel asked,  
  
"He was the pilot fighting against you in Siberia." she said to Heero  
  
"I won't allow myself to be captured." Trowa said   
  
"Zechs wants to meet you."  
  
"To meet us? He thinks he can get information from us?" Heero asked  
  
"Don't misunderstand me. He wants to meet you not as a pilot of OZ, but as a Mobile Suit pilot. He wants to fight with you again."  
  
"He wants to duel. What a great man this Zechs is." Trowa said  
  
"It's up to you if you believe it or not."  
  
"Where is he?" Heero asked  
  
"You believe her?"  
  
"He's not the kind of person who resorts to such tricks."  
  
"I see. You can use my Mobile Suit, then."  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
Elsewhere, Relena was sitting in a room talking to her servant Pargan.  
  
"We have not yet found the pilot of the Gundam who died at the Siberia base." Pargan said  
  
"I see." Relena said and lowered her head, disappointed.  
  
"Although I tried to contact the OZ pilot Zechs who fought the Gundam, he already moved on from the Lake Victoria base."  
  
"Then, we have no information on him."  
  
"Yes, there is one bit of information."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There is something suspicious about what Zechs did."  
  
"Suspicious?" This statement intrigued Relena, wondering more about Zechs.  
  
"From information given to us by an operative working fro Jacen, after the battle in Siberia, he transported a lot of Gundanium alloy from space."  
  
"Is it because those are for fixing the Gundam. Even I know the Gundam was destroyed since the act was witnessed by those against OZ."  
  
"There are rumors that the destroyed Gundam might be a dummy."  
  
"A dummy?"  
  
"The quantity of Gundam alloy seems to be enough to make two Gundams."  
  
"They might have used some Gundam alloy for creating a fake Gundam and the rest for fixing the real Gundam?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Why is he concerned with the Gundam so much?"  
  
"I guess he wants a fitting conclusion. He's that kind of man. Thirteen years ago, I was fencing with him when he was six years old."  
  
"He didn't like an opponent to have a handicap."  
  
"Do you know Zechs?"  
  
"He used to be a hero of the Peacecraft family. There are many famous stories about him."  
  
Pargan remembers a scene in the past when he was dueling with Zechs as a boy, and showing that Zechs never likes his opponent to have a handicap.  
  
"I see...If we can contact Zechs, we can get information about Heero."  
  
"There is one other person who is looking for Heero Yuy." Relena was shocked.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Mrs. Noventa."  
  
"Noventa?"  
  
"Yes, she is the wife of president Noventa who was killed by the Gundam at New Edwards base. Her search seems to be secret from OZ."  
  
"Contact this Noventa person as soon as possible."  
  
"Right. I will try."  
  
Elsewhere, Noin contacts Zechs from her Mobile Suit carrier. It was a small craft, only big enough to carry about three Mobile Suits. Heavyarms was uploaded into it.  
  
"They're alive, Noin?" Zechs asked  
  
"Yes, their survival skills are impressive."  
  
"I apologize for making you run such personal errands."  
  
"That's OK. I am also a Mobile Suit pilot. I understand you a little bit as a pilot."  
  
"Thank you, Noin. Please be very careful dealing with the investigative group. I can't help you with them. You'll have to throw them off track by yourself."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"01 should be repaired by the time they arrive."  
  
The carrier then prepares to take off. From afar, the investigative group spies on them.  
  
"That is a cargo plane of OZ." one of Hahad's underlings said  
  
"I see...So they might be in there."  
  
"Reports indicated that there is also about two unmarked large carriers flying in the same directions as they are going to be headed."  
  
"They might have friends with them,"  
  
"Aren't you going to do anything?"  
  
"Don't rush. I'm sure that they are going to show their true colors. Keep watch until then."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I'm not going to let them escape...get me all available forces in this area...we are going after them. They'll lead us to way we want eventually."  
  
A few hours later on the carrier, Trowa teaches Heero how to pilot his Gundam. Heero tries to pull up the left arm, but it was a bit tough for him to pull with the injury in his arm.  
  
"Does the auto-balancing system work in keeping the weight balance off the left side?" Heero asked, knowing that the auto balancing system keeps a mobile suit standing upright. Us being living beings have natural center of gravity to keep us balancing.  
  
"No, I didn't use it on purpose. I made my body learn it so I could do better in close combat."  
  
"I see." Heero lifts up the right arm and bit and brought out its blade.  
  
From the cockpit area, Noin watches.  
  
"Its strange...They are just like ordinary young pilots when they talk like that." Noin said  
  
"If we kill them right now, Zechs will not have to experience a dangerous battle." one of her subordinate said  
  
"You don't understand him yet. If I do that, he will hate me." Noin said back, "Plus our 'escorts' might have a problem with that."  
  
"Is the shield also set with a gatling arm?" Heero asked again  
  
"It's rather heavy."  
  
"I'm sorry. Usually, a pilot doesn't like someone else touching his Mobile Suit."  
  
"If you feel that way, hurry up and learn this Mobile Suit's characteristics."  
  
"Yes, I'm going to win this time."  
  
Meanwhile, back to Relena. Pargan enters the room with a letter in his hand.  
  
"I contacted Mrs. Noventa. And, I received this letter from her. She wants you to read it, first."  
  
"From Mrs. Noventa?"  
  
"This letter is also addressed to Heero Yuy."  
  
"To Heero?" She takes the letter and opens it, then starts to read  
  
"-I was very surprised by the suddenness of your visit. So, I couldn't convey what I was thinking very well. That is why I am writing this letter. Don't suffer from the regret of your mistake in the battle. Noventa and Venti died in order to create a world for pure young people like you to live in peace. No regrets. This is war. Everybody regrets their own mistakes. However, you are still young, and have a lifetime to think about. Think about a peaceful future. We were very glad to know you. I hope that peaceful future will come soon. That it would be brought upon by the next generations. My dear Heero Yuy.-"  
  
"Heero is still alive." Relena said with joy, "I'm going to leave for Sicily to see Mrs. Noventa and ask where Heero is."  
  
"Yes, Miss. I'll ready an airplane."  
  
"Heero is alive..."  
  
Elsewhere, just right over the continent of Antarctic. In the carrier, Noin brings the two boys some coats and hot coffee.  
  
"I don't want our important visitors to catch cold. Put these on."  
  
As Heero puts on the coat, his arm was grazed by it and it stung him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Trowa asked.  
  
"To the South Pole."  
  
"A battle of Mobile Suits on the icy continent."  
  
"Otherwise, someone would notice us."  
  
At the South Pole base. In a factory complex, the final finishing touches to Wing were about to begin. Kai walks up to Zechs to update him on the progress.  
  
"Zechs, we have already checked every measurable ability." Kai said  
  
"I want it fixed perfectly. It has to be as good as it was during our last fight."  
  
"Why do you want to do that?"  
  
"I want to know about this Mobile Suit and its pilot."  
  
"But, it's impossible to make its right arm perfect. If we fix the power of the huge beam rifle and the fast beam saber system perfectly, we'll need almost as much time as it takes to make a new Gundam."  
  
"Then at least fix the 01's beam saber system with parts from the Tallgeese's left arm"  
  
"Zechs, what do you hope to gain?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Please forgive my selfishness."  
  
"Understood." Kai leaves and talks to the rest of the techs, "Everyone, come here. I'm going to tell you how to fix 01's right arm."  
  
Back with Noin, their sensors detected trouble,  
  
"Lt. Noin. An emergency. We're being followed by several planes from the investigative group."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"We only detected them when we reached the continental border."  
  
"They probably followed just outside detection range. They guessed we were going to rendezvous with Zechs."  
  
"I'm going to change direction and lose them."  
  
"No. We can escape from them be sending out two Aries. Even if they find the location of the base, we can attack them from there."  
  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
"Open a comm. link to Commander Daniel's carriers. Tell them that we might need some help."   
  
Noin runs to her Mobile suit with another pilot and readies to battle.  
  
"Don't lie. You're not going to impose such a burden on Zechs." Trowa said  
  
"You're going to attack with the Aries." Heero said   
  
"You will be surrounded by a lot of enemy."  
  
"I'm just responsible for getting you there safely." Noin said back as she readies to launch, "I will pursue things my way."   
  
At Daniel's carrier, they also released some of their suits. He's Gundam Nu came out first with his team of five suits.  
  
"Two Aries and five Federation Suits dropped out and are going down." A soldier from the enemy carriers said, "They aren't in firing range."  
  
"Don't be tricked." Hahad said as he moved to his mobile suit, "We'll also deploy our troops."  
  
And the enemy carriers dropped its own Aries. Noin and her wing mate hide in the clouds, using them as cover.  
  
"Noin to Daniel," Noin called out, "You'll emerge right after we do. I'm counting on you for cover."  
  
"Roger that Noin, out" Daniel responded.  
  
"Lt. Noin...are you sure we can trust these people. They are the Federation, our enemies."  
  
"I know, but these are strange times...and strange times calls for strange measures."  
  
Then, Noin's Aries busted out from the clouds behind the carriers and fired on them. Daniel followed and they took one of the carriers down.  
  
"All forces, attack at will!" Daniel fires his powerful beam rifle and shoots a blob of pinkish burst of energy at the enemy Aries flying unaware. "Delta 2, and 5. Duck back toward the clouds, take cover and come to our aid when they come to us."  
  
"Roger, sir!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Two Hyperions banked away and disappeared into the ocean of clouds.  
  
"Let's go around again," Noin said to her wing mate   
  
"Yes, ma'am." The two damaged another carrier. "The second one will go down with one more pass."  
  
"Don't rush! Hide in the clouds first."  
  
"No, I'm going in!" but the daring pilot was ambushed from behind as an enemy Hahad's Aries pops out of the clouds and shot him.  
  
"I got you!" Hahad shouted as he knocked one of Noin's Aries down. The damaged Aries fell into the clouds and onto the ground.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Shit! I'm sorry. That was my mistake." Then, Daniel landed next to Noin.  
  
"Is he alright?!" Daniel asked  
  
"He can still fight! But-" then a lot of Leo Mobile Suits landed around them, cutting them off and surrounding them. "Damn, we're surrounded!"  
  
"They're reinforcements!" Daniel shouted as he took positions, "All troops, prepare yourselves!"  
  
Daniel's team readies weapons and fire.  
  
"Let me know when Zechs or the Gundam appears." Hahad said, "Attack!"  
  
The Leos and Aries laid heavy fire on the pinned down troops.   
  
"Sir! We can't take on this many suits!" one of Daniel's soldiers shouted and continued firing, "We'll be overwhelmed!"  
  
"Just give the transport carrier with the Gundam pilots some time to leave! We are responsible for their safety!" Daniel shouted back.  
  
"I'm going to fight on by myself." the down Aries said to Noin "Please escape from here."  
  
"What, no!"  
  
In the carrier, the pilots were very worried about Noin.  
  
"Shit. We're going back to help Noin." the pilot said as he turned the ship around.  
  
"You're disobeying orders." Trowa said  
  
"What? You don't have a right to say anything about us. We're turning around!"  
  
"No discipline at all."  
  
The carrier came about and heads back into the battlefield.  
  
Noin and the others were stuck and couldn't escape.  
  
"Damn it! This storm is messing up or systems!" Daniel shouted as he brought out his funnels and they flew toward a couple of enemies sand destroyed them.  
  
"OK. That's it. We're going to surrender." Noin said  
  
"What? We can't do that!" Daniel said  
  
"They might let us live if we come quietly." Noin puts down her weapon and Daniel complied. "We've thrown away our weapons. We surrender. Please stop your attack."  
  
"The Romafeller Foundation doesn't show mercy to traitors like you. If you give us the Gundam Zechs has as evidence of your betrayal, I will think about it."  
  
"What!"  
  
"But, even if you do that, the destiny of Zechs remains the same. At the South Pole we will kill him. If we kill him, we and our skills as pilots will be highly regarded."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you where Zechs is."  
  
"So! You do know where Zechs is!"  
  
"You..."  
  
"It doesn't matter. We're going to kill you anyway."  
  
Then, the carrier came into firing range and shot its laser turrets at some of the suits and destroyed them.  
  
"Why did you come back!" Noin shouted.  
  
The Leos attacked the carrier, and damaged it. The carrier flew away so that it won't be taking fire, but it wouldn't stand another encounter.  
  
"We can't do another pass." the pilot said  
  
Then, Trowa stepped in.  
  
"Wait. Let me go out there. I'll show you the consequences of disobeying orders."  
  
Then, Heavyarms was dropped from the carrier and it attacked the Leos and Aries, destroying them instantly. Hahad was shocked.  
  
"Gundam...Gundam 03?" he fired his weapon at Heavyarms, but the bullets didn't back dents on its armor. "This is Gundam. So strong!"  
  
"The Gundams would be their excuse for attacking a colony." Trowa said "I can't let them report the existence of a Gundam here."  
  
Soon after, Maxter and Royal joined up with Trowa and together, they smashed the rest of the resistance. But then Heavyarms ran out of ammo, and it dropped its gun. Trowa popped out its blade and attacked the last suit, which was Hahad's. He charged at him and cut off his arm. This caused Hahad to fall. He tried to crawl away, long enough to get a message out.  
  
"At point 103 at the South Pole, we are fighting with the soldiers of Zechs right now." Hahad said, "A Gundam is...Gundam is..."  
  
"Finish him Trowa!" Daniel shouted, but Noin couldn't take such a slaughter anymore.  
  
"That's enough. Stop it." but Trowa didn't listen,  
  
"The Gundams are here!" Hahad shouted with his last breath before Trowa butchered his suit.  
  
Trowa stood on the cold battlefield in silence, he was shocked. Shocked for the first time of what he did. This was not another fight. It was a slaughter. He felt a realization of the war that encloses around him.  
  
"Why..." Trowa said, "Why do I have to fight like this?"  
  
He lifts his hand away from the controls of his suit, but as he did, they were shaking. He opens his cockpit door and stood outside. He surveys the carnage that he has brought upon this land.   
  
"...How long must I fight..." Trowa said.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. Eyes of the Enemy

Gundam-Soldiers  
  
Side Story  
  
The Earth Campaign  
  
The Gundam pilots were young men, barely at the age of adulthood. But yet their maturity far exceeds anyone of their age group. They are young and head strong, but because of their past, each were changed. They had no time nor had the chance to grow up like regular humans. Each one had a purpose in this war, and had a part in the destiny of all of mankind. Whatever paths they choice will decide the faith of all of Earth and the colonies.  
  
Trowa's Gundam grows closer to the last Aries that was crawling away, in hopes of having enough time to transmit a message to HQ.  
  
"Anyone who has seen a Gundam won't live to tell about it." Trowa said and with a series of cuts and slices, he destroyed the Aries, but it was too late. The Aries already sent a distress call.   
  
Noin watches from her suit in horror, witnessing first hand what these young men could do. She realizes that despite how fierce these soldiers are, deep within, they are very fragile. They have yet to know fear, and pain.  
  
"These...kids..." Noin said, "...They're too pure. What we know of that is war, is nothing compare to what they face and do in battle..."  
  
The Eyes of the Enemy  
  
The carrier group with Noin's craft at the center was nearing the base at the South Pole. It was not a very large base, but more of a relay station. Those stationed there originally, were rejects and outcasts. It was once a quiet base in the middle of nowhere. But the coming of even a small detachment of military to it causes the entire base to be on the watch.   
  
"We are flying over Wettel Sea and the Hilfina mountain ranges." Joyce said, "We are going to reach Berkeley base within five minutes,"  
  
"Are there any readings on the radar from here?" Noin asked hoping there weren't anymore of the investigation group.  
  
"Radar is active, but beside the Commander Daniel's ships, there are no other readings." the pilot responded.  
  
"I see. We shouldn't assume that Hahad's group gave up. We better consider that they will regroup, and attack us more fiercely now since we have the gundams with us."  
  
"That's a logical assessment," Heero said,   
  
"There's more than just one good pilot in OZ." Trowa said,   
  
As Daniel's assault transport grew nearer, he felt that it would be better to announce himself to Zechs so that they won't be alarmed.  
  
"This is Commander Daniel Wilson of the Federation's 10th Mobile Suit Division." Daniel said in a voice that shows of authority. "We have been escorting your craft for quite sometime. It carries some of our friends. We request to land and be treated accordingly."  
  
Then, Zechs's face appears on Daniel's screen.  
  
"This is Lt. Col. Zechs Marquise, I thank you for helping out my envoy. The passengers on the carrier are very special. But I wonder...did you just run into them by accident?"  
  
"No, we were...sent by a friend that you know of. He wished for their safety."  
  
"A friend? Who is this person that I should know?"  
  
"...You should know who he is..." Daniel said in a way that puzzled Zechs,  
  
"I see...very well then, you may land along with my carrier."  
  
And so, Daniel's small fleet landed on the airstrip of the base. It unloaded personnel and refueled supplies as humanly possible, thinking to not over stay their welcome. Heero and Trowa came out of their carrier. As they do, Heavyarms was also loaded out. From not too far away, Zechs waits for the two. Standing next to him was Kai and another soldier. Noin and Joyce walked toward Zechs and Kai.  
  
"Lt. Col Zechs, I brought Heero Yuy, and Trowa Barton here, as you requested." Noin said  
  
Zechs stopped in front of the two boys.  
  
"Greetings, I am Zechs Marquise."  
  
"Would you like to shake hands?" Trowa asked  
  
"...No, that's ok,"  
  
The group was lead down a dark tunnel that goes to the underground factory, where Wing was store. Zechs says Heero's name in his head again and realized whose name it was also.  
  
"Heero Yuy, eh. That's the name of the late leader of the colonies." Zechs said, "Is that your real name?"  
  
Heero didn't show a face but responded,  
  
"Is Zechs Marquise your real name?" Heero asked back  
  
"Heh, touché'. Forgive me. Names don't hold much worth to people like us."  
  
They reach a blast door and it opened to reveal Wing, completed and look even better than it was before. Even Heero was amazed.  
  
"Are you satisfied with it?" Zechs asked,   
  
"Zechs, sir!" a technician shouted as he ran toward them, "We have finished repairing Unit 01 completely. Though we had adjusted some parts a little bit."  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to the engineer responsible for repairing your Gundam, this is Maser."  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you," Maser said, "All I have to do is to adjust the cockpit to your height."  
  
"So, when would you like to start?" Heero asked  
  
"How about tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Heero," Noin said, "Don't you want to show your appreciation to Col. Zechs?"  
  
"I'll show my own appreciation in my own way." Heero responded, "I'll defeat him in battle. That'll be my way of showing appreciation to him."  
  
Noin gulp a bit and Zechs then think to himself  
  
"Excellent," he said in his head, "For these soldiers out to save their colonies, this battle is just a nuisance. I am just one passage in their long history."  
  
Heero then extends his hand to Zechs.  
  
"I've never done this before...but..." and the two shook hands,  
  
"...I feel that not only of Zechs," Noin said in her head, "But also for Heero too. They both of them shouldn't die in this battle."  
  
Elsewhere, at Lake Victoria base, Relena went to see Zechs and Noin. The man left in charge was talking to Relena.  
  
"As I said many times before, we destroyed Gundam 01." the tech lied, "There isn't even a stabilizer left in that unit."  
  
"I'm not going to make sure if that's true or not," Relena said, "I want to see Col. Zechs. He is stationed at this base right."  
  
"Um, Col. Zechs is not present at the moment."  
  
"Then I like to see Lt. Noin, who is in charge here."  
  
"But she is also not here-" but before the tech can finish his sentence, Pargan, who was standing next to her, was holding up his cell phone.  
  
Pargan then whispered to Relena and they took off. As Relena's private jet took off. As she left the base, the tech contacted Noin as quickly as possible.  
  
"Relena is coming here?!" Noin said  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"If she can get a hold of this information...we can assume that the Romefeller foundation knows of this as well."  
  
"Please be careful ma'am."  
  
"I see, thank you..." she turns off the comm. and starts talking to herself, "...In these times, there would be a lot of people who are impressed with the Romefeller Foundation. To kill Zechs will be a sign of loyalty to them since Zechs saved the Gundam...but why should Zechs be targeted? He is a hero of OZ. I wonder if Zechs's way is wrong...oh Zechs, you worry me so much with these things...I wish you didn't have to do this-" She stopped before she finish her sentence before she was able to feel the presence in the room, more specifically behind her. She then quickly turns around to see Zechs standing next to the doorway. If his mask weren't blocking his face she would see his eyebrow raised a bit. "(gasp)"  
  
"Sorry for ease dropping." Zechs said with a smile.  
  
"Uh..." Noin was flushed with embarrassment, "How long have you being standing there?"  
  
"Long enough...but I have an answer for myself. Since I spent such a long time with OZ, I placed a value on the war." Zechs started to walk toward the window and looked outside, where a small storm blows over, "We can't understand each other, and since our even our enemies can share a war spirit. But they are different from me...because they devoted their lives to this war. They are true soldiers fighting for a cause. I am weak compared to them."   
  
Zechs looked down, and then Noin came close and puts her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No you are not weak...They have a goal of fighting for their colonies. You have things to save, people to protect, Zechs."  
  
"I don't have the right to have something to protect. But in their opinions, to think like this is too soft. A soldier with something to value is not needed in war. If I can't achieve that state of mind, then a Gundam'll just kill me. This is war. There's something to learn even if you lose your life."  
  
"Zechs..." Noin looks down a bit and then Zechs turns around and held her hand,  
  
"Noin, don't worry too much. It's too sad." Then Zechs walks out, "I'm going to get ready."  
  
"You don't have to worry, I'll stop the investigation group from invading your battle."  
  
"No. What I'm more worried about is being bothered by someone of the Peacecraft family."   
  
As Zechs walks away Noin starts to talk to herself again,  
  
"No, Relena is the most important person to you. By protecting her, you can become a true soldier."   
  
Elsewhere in the hanger,  
  
"You don't trust me do you?" Maser asked Trowa regarding Heero  
  
"No, that's not it. From the impression I got from you, I think you are a reliable tech, but he doesn't like anyone else to mess around with his machine. That's the reason,"  
  
"But-" Heero then lowers himself from his suit after thoroughly inspecting it.  
  
"The self destruct system has been dismantled." Heero said  
  
"Col. Zechs said that isn't necessary." Maser responded.   
  
"He must think he regrets making you use it in the last battle," Daniel said as he walked in, "That's probably why. Maybe this time, he wants to finish the fight."  
  
Heero then walks toward Trowa's suit. This puzzled Maser.  
  
"Aren't you going to use your Mobile Suit?"  
  
"I'm going to use yours,"  
  
"Why?" Though Trowa didn't really mind,  
  
"Mine is too perfect. It makes me feel overindulged."  
  
"That's not going to happen to you." Daniel said  
  
"No, it's not for me."  
  
Later, Zechs hears this from Kai.  
  
"I see...he's not going to use 01, but 03?"  
  
"What is he thinking?"   
  
"They think what we did on 01 was too much. But my feelings about the battle is the same."  
  
"Then would you want the parts we used on 01 fitted back to the Tallgeese. Your left arm won't work that well without them. It's possible to recover the replacement parts from 01."  
  
"That's alright. Just leave it like this."  
  
"But Zechs, are you insane? Such a handicap is not necessary in a battle lie this."  
  
"This battle is going to be the final one. The left arm was destroyed in Siberia, and this replacement is not fully functional. You can consider it a fair handicap."  
  
"Kai," Joyce asked, "Is this the difference between an engineer and a pilot?"  
  
"It is. It's a pilot's pride that I even I don't know of. Such honor in someone is very rare indeed. I truly admire this man."   
  
Then, Zechs said in his head.  
  
"No, it is different because of my selfishness."  
  
The hours passed by and it was soon day again. Heero was still working on his suit, but even Trowa who was watching him. He too dozed of as he was leaning onto a wall. Just as Trowa was about to fall over, he woke back up and sees that Heero was still working on his suit so that fits him. Heero was overexerting himself. He was trying to screw in a circuit board, until he dropped the screwdriver, and held his arm in pain.  
  
"Uh, what time is it?"  
  
"It's 2:32 AM...you should rest."  
  
"Uh...You're right," Heero got up, "Perhaps I will get some sleep."  
  
Heero went to his bed and surrendered to exhaustion.  
  
Outside, Trowa was doing some modifications on his suit.  
  
"This is too much of a strain on your arm." Trowa then took Heavyarm's left arm apart, and reconnected just the gatling gun to the joints. This would put less strain on Heero when he tries to use it.  
  
The next morning was a cloudy and dreary kind of day, but this is the South Pole, it's always like this. Heero and Zechs positioned themselves facing each other at a fair distance. The two stared at each other, almost seeming to look into each other's eyes. It was like a quick draw from the old west of America. The two opponents waited...and waited...It was too quiet. It became so quiet that all you can hear is the wind.  
  
Then, Zechs drew his weapon first and fired, but missed. Heero return fire, but missed. Zechs took to the air as Heero evades his shots. Heero jumped away but his in juried arm was slowing him down. He stood for a moment to fire off his missiles, but most missed.  
  
"What?! They started already?!" Noin shouted as she enters the command center, from oversleeping.  
  
Outside, Zechs was having a hard time finding Heero from all the debris in his way.   
  
"Damn, the infrared won't do me any good!" Zechs then saw a glowing heat signature of Heavyarms as it fires on him. He evades the shots, but got hit on one or two spots.   
  
Zechs was too busy flying away from Heero's range, and then Heero fired the rest of his missiles and blew away a lot of ice and snow from the hills and cliffs to even more interfere with Zechs's scans.  
  
"Damn it! Hiding in the dust?" Zechs looks at his infrared again and see the faint scan of Heavyarms moving and aimed to when it was going. "There!"  
  
Heero was hit, but Zechs kept firing. Then, Zechs went up high into the clouds and fired straight down toward Heero's position and knocked him down. Heero fell and slide on the icy ground. As He gets up Zechs lands in front of him, then aims his cannon. Heero aimed back at him. They were at a stalemate. Heero looked at Zechs with his usual stoic face, but Zechs smiled.  
  
"Heh...we don't have to die like this..." Zech said.  
  
The two continues to stand their ground for a moment until they decide their next move, which would only take a few seconds.   
  
Back at the command center, Trowa looks out at the battle and shakes his head.  
  
"This is all in vain." Trowa said, "What a waste of time."  
  
"It's not in vain!" Noin said, but in a way, Trowa was very right.  
  
"Isn't it true? I don't know the details, but OZ is also hunting you guys at this base...We have the same enemy. So why are we fighting each other out in such a place? Heh, True piloting... It means nothing."  
  
"...You might be right..." Noin said, "But were fighting each other just a short while ago. It's natural for them to still have hostile feelings toward each other. This is just a battle that you feel worthless."  
  
But then, a voice interrupted them. A dark figure spoke from the dimly lit hallway before them.  
  
"-Because it's not your battle," the voice from the shadows said.  
  
Everyone, including Trowa turned to see Jacen.  
  
"He is finding himself in this war." Jacen continues, "That is why he needs an enemy."  
  
"Uh...Jacen?" Noin said in shock.   
  
Noin looked like he saw a ghost. She remembers Jacen from 6 years ago in training. Jacen was the best at the schools. His skills were second to none. Seeing him again in such a place puzzles her, and from the uniform he was wearing she didn't know to either welcome him or face the small possibility that he is an enemy.  
  
"It's been a long time, Noin," Jacen said. "I would like to chat with you, but this is not the time to rekindle of friendships."  
  
"Of course. I assume you are here not as my enemy."  
  
Jacen stares off at the battle going on, ignoring her question.  
  
"...If a soldier finds someone to protect...he will be revived. It'll take a long time to do that."  
  
"We don't know how to save the colonies," Trowa said, "We can't waste time here like this. In order to let this battle finish soon, I'm going to prepare for any interruption."  
  
Trowa then walks away.  
  
"Are you talking about the investigative group?" Noin asked, "Trowa, how are you going to fight."  
  
But Trowa left before he can answer. Then, Jacen walks to follow him.  
  
"Jacen, where are you going?"  
  
"You ask how are we going to fight...in whatever ways we can..."  
  
Back outside, Heero takes to the air and shoots at Zechs again, but misses. Zechs return fire and makes a direct hit at Heero's chest. Then, he remembers what Trowa said to him.  
  
"Remember this...when you run out of ammo for your left arm gun, drop it."  
  
Then, Heero ejects the gattling cannon and the weapon fell to the floor. Zechs lands in front of him and also discards his main weapon.   
  
"Yes, this is how I want it to end!" Then, Zechs sees something weird on Heavyarm's armless left section. "What the?"  
  
"A beam saber? I guess Trowa thought of everything."  
  
Then, Heero takes it out and ignites it. Then, he attacks Zechs.  
  
"So this is finally it!" Zechs takes out his own saber and parries with Heero.   
  
The two clashed, dodging each other's attacks and swiping air. The two were still equally matched. Then, Zechs cuts through an icy cliff and cuts it up. A huge chunk of ice fell in front of Heero, but Zechs cuts right through it as well.  
  
Nearby, Relena was getting close. She was reading the letter from Mrs. Noventa. But then, Aries surrounded her aircraft.  
  
"Uh, Miss Relena," Pargan said, Relena looked out.  
  
"Private aircraft!" the lead Aries shouted, "Leave this area now! This area is a battlefield!"  
  
"Ignore them Pargan! Hurry up and descend! Don't stop!"  
  
"But they are the investigative group who are hunting Zechs Marquis. They might attack us."  
  
"They are not going to do anything to us until we reach Berkeley base. Just continue on!"  
  
"Right then. I trust your judgment."  
  
The aircraft started to fly lower. The Aries aimed their guns.  
  
"The aircraft is accelerating!" the other Aries pilot shouted.  
  
"Shoot it down then!" the leader Aries ordered, then their scanners showed something weird just ahead of them, "What the? What are those?!"  
  
The clouds revealed Wing and Excalibur, both aiming buster weapons.  
  
"Mobile Suits? No, Gundams!!!" Then, Jacen and Trowa fired weapons, destroying the Aries.  
  
There was one left, and it crashed onto the floor. It tried to get back up. As it did it saw Nu gundam running toward it, beam saber drawn and was going to chop it. All the Aries pilot could to do is scream. Nu gundam cuts the suit in half.  
  
"They're scouts!" Daniel shouted to Jacen.  
  
Jacen and Trowa looked up at Relena's craft. Relena thought Heero was in Gundam Wing.  
  
"Heero? Is that you?"   
  
"Heero's not here. He's fighting Zechs near here." Jacen said  
  
"Jacen!"  
  
"What are you doing here Relena!" Jacen asked, "Get away from here!"  
  
"I'm here to speak with Zechs. I'm going to make him stop this worthless battle."  
  
"I see." Trowa said, "Then you'll have to hurry...before they kill themselves."  
  
"Let's move forward and form a line." Jacen said, "The investigative group will be here soon."  
  
Trowa, Jacen, Daniel moved forward. Behind them were their friends.  
  
Back at the battlefield, Heero stopped for a millisecond and thought he felt something in the air, or perhaps the presence of someone else. Then, he paid attention to the battle. Heero attacks, but Zechs blocks again. Heero then jets forward and stabs at Zechs's left side, but instead of being blocked by Zechs's shield, Heero's attack grazed the left side of Tallgeese's torso. This intrigues Heero a bit and made him wonder.  
  
"Something is wrong with his left arm...I don't remember damaging him there."  
  
"Uh, did he notice my arm?" Zechs said to himself, then Heero attacks again and again, trying to make Zechs block with his left arm, but all he did was dodged them. This confirmed Heero's guess.  
  
"You left your handicap on purpose!" Heero shouted to Zechs, "You think too much about honor an fairness!"  
  
Then, he attacks again but was blocked and then defended against an attack. Heero return the attack, but was blocked again.  
  
"I want to destroy distracting things like that within me during the battle." the next attack from Zechs hit home at Heero's left side and knocked him off balance. Then, he knocks him to the ground. Heero's in juried left arm was pushed against the console from the crash and it reopened his wound, causing new blood to bleed out. Heero screamed in pain. He was completely defenseless. "This is it!!"  
  
Zechs went for a final strike at Heero, but then, the sound of a girl's voice through his and Heero's comm. stopped the battle.  
  
"Heero!" it was Relena,   
  
"Relena?" Zechs was shocked as well as Heero.  
  
"Heero! I have a letter for you!" Relena shouted,   
  
"Get out of here Relena! It's dangerous!" Heero shouted as if her life meant something to him. Relena was a bit shocked at the sound of worry in his voice. Was he worry about her safety.  
  
"No! This letter says how to live for yourself. You have a responsibility to read this letter!"  
  
"Princess!" Zechs shouted,  
  
"You're Zechs right?"  
  
"Princess, please leave her now! I have to get revenge for my soldiers."  
  
"I order you in the name of Peacecraft to stop this at once!"  
  
"Relena..." Zechs said in his head, "You have become so strong...you are truly a daughter of House Peacecraft...but... You have to see...that war is dirty and cruel."  
  
Zechs makes his attack at Heero, knocking his saber away and relentlessly trying to destroy the gundam. But even though the saber was barely damaging it, he still goes on.  
  
"Uh, that's terrible!" Relena said, "If he was a soldier and knight of Peacecraft, he wouldn't do this!"  
  
Then, Noin called her. Relena looked at her screen.  
  
"Lt. Noin, I must have misunderstood you. I thought you were sincere. How can you accept this battle?! This is not a battle. They're just killing each other."  
  
"This right. You might look down on me. But I just want to trust Zechs. I can't do anything about what he decides on."  
  
Relena was very mad at this and turn to look at Heero.  
  
"Heero, just kill Zechs!" She shouted in a very demanding matter that even Heero would obey, "Such a cruel person belongs only to OZ. He's a dirty stain to Sankt kingdom! Kill him Heero!-"  
  
Noin was speechless at what Relena just said, but then another voice stopped her.  
  
"No Relena!" Jacen flew next to her. "Don't say such a thing!"  
  
"Jacen?" she has never see Jacen mad at her like this,  
  
"Don't mean that Relena...with such words and tone, even Heero will obey you, but...don't wish for your brother's death!"   
  
"M-my brother?" Relena was shocked.  
  
"Yes, it's true that he was once in OZ," Noin said, "But he joined them not because of their beliefs. It was the only way to track down the ones responsible for the death of the Peacecraft family. He's your brother...don't wish for that..."  
  
"What..." Relena was still in shock.  
  
"When the Peacecraft family was attacked by the Alliance 13 years ago," Jacen said, "he decided to get revenge...just like myself...but it was difficult to organize the scattered kingdom. So he joined OZ...I met him a few years later...we both went out to hunt down the ones responsible for the destruction of our families and kingdoms. He under the mask of Zechs Marquise to get within the Federation."  
  
Words from what Zechs said a few months ago was brought up.  
  
"My hands are too stained with so much blood...Relena is the best person to lead the kingdom."  
  
Then, Noin continued the story,  
  
"When OZ started creating the same problems," Noin said, "Zechs lost his reason to exist. He saw himself as a soldier again against the gundams. He's trying to attain the same spirit as Heero who can live apart from his emotions. This battle is for that. In order to love the name of Sankt Kingdom and Peacecraft."  
  
As she talks, Zechs and Heero continue to fight. Heero pops out Heavyarms's blade and clashes again.  
  
"He decided to give up his life...I will follow him...to whatever path he leads me to."  
  
From the sound of her voice, Relena can sense the strong feelings that Noin has for Zechs.   
  
"...you love my brother, don't you?"  
  
The question made Noin hesitate for a moment, but her answer was obvious.  
  
"Yes...I love him."  
  
"Then please take care of my brother forever..."  
  
"Heh, I will try, but I don't know if I can deal with him, because he does everything excessively."  
  
"That is the blood of Peacecraft."  
  
Then, the radar from the command center went crazy as it picked up a lot of targets.  
  
"Multiple enemy crafts incoming! From three directions! From the long range scans, they are most likely the investigative group."  
  
"How many enemy targets?!" Noin asked  
  
"There are at least thirty carriers so far."  
  
"Launch attack with all available Mobile Suits we have! Attack the group!"  
  
The enemy carriers dropped Aries.  
  
"They're coming!" Zechs said  
  
"Zechs, Heero, can you hear me?!" Trowa shouted, "There are 30 carriers. Even including Aries they are just 100. If we split our groups into three, that will be about 30 each team. We'll finish them easily."  
  
"No wait! I'm going to attack them by myself!" Zechs then heads off. "Go save your colonies!"  
  
"Zechs!!!" Heero was more upset about the battle being unfinished than Zechs taking the glory of the fight.  
  
"Heero! We will meet again...to finish our fight..."  
  
"He's...a hard one alright." Trowa said  
  
"True..."  
  
Trowa then transformed Wing into bird mode and Heero grabbed a hold of it's arm. Jacen looked up at Zechs and smiled. He then jets off with his group.  
  
"Let's move out!" Jacen ordered.  
  
"But Zechs is outnumbered." Daniel said  
  
"He can take care of himself,"  
  
"Col. Zechs." Noin called out as her Aries came from behind him, "My Aries unit is ready to fight!"   
  
"No, escape with Relena."  
  
"Zechs!"  
  
"When all of you have escaped, I'm going to attack them."  
  
"I want to stay and fight with you!"  
  
"Noin! I'm going to save the important person of Sankt Kingdom's future. Please let me protect her...and please...let me protect you...Noin."  
  
"...I'll do as you ask...Zechs."  
  
Zechs then attacks the enemies. Though they overwhelm him, he was holding his own. Such valor in a person. Noin looks back one more time.  
  
"Zechs...be careful..."  
  
Relena looks back as well.  
  
"I'm glad that battle was over...but now another one starts...will this war ever end?"  
  
Jacen lands on top of a huge ship that came down from Space. The space ship was like a Star Destroyer, but much sleeker. It had the color of silver and blue on it with black trim. On the top section of it, bares mighty laser weapons and torpedo launchers. The ship was more of a battleship than a Mobile Suit carrier, but is can fit about five suits. From the side of it bares its name.  
  
~NX-1701--FDS Enterprise~  
  
This was the most powerful of all the Federation warships. The Federation Directorate Ship, Enterprise. No ship in the fleet is as advance. It is the symbol of the Federation's might and ingenuity. Jacen's Gundam stands on top of the main bridge with his sword pointed down.   
  
"This war has taken a new turn...the tides of the battle is changing." Jacen's train of thought was interrupted by a comm. signal from the ship under him.  
  
"Captain Fanel..." the voice of an man older than Jacen spoke to him,   
  
"Yes commander, what is the status of the ship?"  
  
"The ship's refit is complete. All system is fully operational. We are awaiting orders."  
  
Jacen was already inside the ship and had a change of uniform. He had the look of a high ranked officer, and commanded a look of respect from the soldiers and officers on the ship. His presence effects the moral of the crew greatly.  
  
"Sub-commander Striker, prep the ship for space flight."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Striker said, "All hands, prepare for space flight."  
  
"Ensign Raider, take us out."  
  
"Aye Captain."  
  
The warship ascended to Space.   
  
"So we will boldly go and do what others refuse to do." Jacen said to himself. "Because we are right..."  
  
Jacen's ship quickly picks up speed and exit from Earth and is now in Space. As the ship flies away from the South Pole of the Earth, it was joined up with ten other warships.  
  
Meanwhile at the colonies, OZ launched its next campaign, to destroy the remnant Alliance forces in Space. At one colony, Space Leos tries to escape from the enemy. They were outmatched.  
  
"They're coming this way!" a Leo pilot said  
  
"Get out of here." the commander shouted, "Hurry!"  
  
From the distant, three black flying objects banked toward them and accelerated. They were Taurus Mobile Suits.  
  
"Open fire! Destroy them!"   
  
The Leos fired on the approaching Taurus but they were too fast for them to react. They got close and transformed from flight mode and counter attacked. One of the Taurus fired a volley at the group of Leos and blew a hole in the colony wall. The decompression sent the Leos flying into Space.  
  
The Alliance of Earth sent soldiers to occupy the colonies and control the citizens. But with the collapse of the United Earth Sphere Alliance, the soldiers tried to maintain power in the colonies. But they were no match against the new Taurus models, which were designed for space combat. These new models can be auto piloted in battle.   
  
"Stop this battle against our soldiers of unification." a woman's voice said "We of OZ are here to bring peace to Space. Let's enter this new age together."  
  
The woman had long brown hair and was wearing a blue blouse, which was not really a military uniform considering that she was at the bridge of Barji.   
  
Then, the squad of Taurus landed back on Barji. The only human in them was one.  
  
"The Taurus Mobile Doll system is working properly." the pilot said "They are in good condition."  
  
"I see," the same woman from before said, "Tell them to return to base."  
  
"What about your protection?"  
  
"The people of the colonies think of Mobile Suits as their enemies. I'll go alone today."  
  
"Begin flight mode for Mobile Dolls and return to main base." the pilot said to the Dolls.  
  
The Dolls transformed and flew away.  
  
At a secret location, one of the professors that created the Gundams was observing these new weapons of OZ.  
  
"Mobile Dolls...automated weapons?" the scientist said. "OZ is really starting to play around with this war."  
  
At another colony, a summit was held to talk about the military problems in Space. The beautiful woman from before was speaking to the audience of representatives.  
  
"After Colony 195, Citizens of space should be free," From behind her, a large screens shows the destruction of the Alliance Space Force. "But the Alliance has been constantly oppressing you. That is all over now. A new system is about to start on Earth. It is the same here. Space is free once again. OZ is here to help you."  
  
"That was a message from the Armed Forces of OZ." the main representative said, "No, it was a message from the peacekeeping forces of OZ. I'd like to discuss this at our next session. They are not in a hurry for an official statement from us. Therefore, let's conclude our congressional meeting of the D-area colonies."  
  
As the woman was leaving, she was caught up by one of the representatives.  
  
"Wait," the guy said, "I wanted to thank you."  
  
She turned around,  
  
"No, I should thank you."  
  
"It's only me now, but eventually everyone will thank OZ. Though a lot has thought about what the Federation offers."  
  
"You're such a young leader."  
  
"I like to think of youth as a great possibility. Third generation colony citizens like myself aren't like the old timers who distinguish themselves between OZ and the Alliance."  
  
"...OZ used to belong to the Alliance, too. They can't understand us so quickly. Beside, there are former Alliance soldiers still in the colonies. Excuse me, I must leave for the next colony."  
  
She was about to leave, but then-  
  
"Wait, forgive me, but I haven't gotten your name."  
  
"Oh yes, that's right. I'm responsible for meeting with the leaders here in Space." She then takes the guy's glasses off and holds it to her face. "My name is Lady Une."  
  
While Lady Une tries to convert the colonies to OZ's sway, the Federation attempts the same thing. For the moment, both side seem to have an evenly matched number of colonies on their side.   
  
Back on Earth side, in a remote area of the tropic, Duo, Bruder, Quatre, Saette, and Geo, hides from OZ. They were at a mansion that was own by Quatre. Not to far away, Jerry and Carl, preps their forces for another battle, but for now, everyone was resting.   
  
"It's been two months...and still no word from Jacen." Jerry said  
  
"We were told to stay with these guys, but it's getting harder to go on..." Carl said, "We've lost about half of our forces that we started out with."  
  
Back with Duo and Quatre, the two was watching the news. It depicted the battles for Space, between the Federation, and OZ over the Alliance threats.  
  
"The Former Alliance soldiers illegally occupying the colonies have been defeated." the reporter said, "The new weapons of OZ have started removing the mines between the colonies. Because of this, communication between the colonies have started again. The same is said about the Federation..."  
  
"Does the OZ want to control all the colonies by every means possible?" Duo said  
  
"Yes. They're doing it in the worst way, too." Quatre said, "If they used an army, people will resist. Instead, they claim that they only came to give 'benevolent guidance'..."  
  
"The people of the colonies are careless. That's why they don't realize what OZ is really planning...I wonder is this what the Federation is also trying to do?"  
  
"We should return to the colonies...the gundams were made to protect the colonies."  
  
The two set off to their carrier and readies it to fly. Jerry and his forces joined up with them. Everyone was set on their goal.  
  
"Yes, but how are we going to get up into Space?" Duo asked, "We can't attract OZ's attention."  
  
"We want to get their attention. If OZ claims that they only want peace, then they can't use the threat of hurting the colonies against us."  
  
"If OZ shows their true nature..."  
  
"Then the people will know what OZ is really thinking. OZ can't afford to lose their support."  
  
"We can still fight then?"  
  
"Let's go back home...to Space."  
  
The carriers took off and sped toward the nearest Spaceport. This is going to be a tough journey for the gundams to take.  
  
Back at a colony, some representative talks about OZ.  
  
"OZ did a great job. They defeated all the Alliance troops in the area."  
  
"They most likely feel bad about the assassination of Heero Yuy."  
  
"Don't say things like that! It's just a rumor that OZ was involved in that case. But should we accept them or the Federation?"  
  
"Both side seem to have good intentions, but I prefer OZ."  
  
Then, an older man step into the room. The man was wearing thick glasses and carried a cane with him.  
  
"That's what OZ claim to be," The elderly man walked slowly into the room. From the looks of him, he appears to be very old.  
  
"Emeritus Counselor." the counsel members were a bit surprised by the visit of the head counsel member, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I heard that you were thinking of accepting OZ's offer."  
  
"OZ is hoping for Peace."  
  
"Isn't the Federation doing the same thing? Does OZ tempt you more? I don't think either side cannot be so easily trusted."  
  
"At lease, Lady Une is trustworthy." the man that met Lady Une said  
  
"Reports from the Federation say that she's been involved in many bloody encounters before, and was the one that planned to destroy the colonies with missile platforms!"  
  
"That's just a rumor! Someone like her can't be as cruel as some say. She, herself, is leading a team that has the dangerous job of clearing the mines in Space."  
  
"The Federation is doing that as well...why don't you support them, and beside, don't you think that does action is because they want control of Space?"  
  
"What is true, is that they are working for the colonies, either side." another member said,   
  
"Whatever their past is, they're giving us a peaceful path to follow now. We can't refuse it."  
  
"We all agreed that we want peace with Earth-" but the elderly man spoke again  
  
"Then, if so. Which side would you choice? The ambitious, peaceful OZ...or the noble, honorable Federation? Such choices to make...this is so disappointing..."  
  
Meanwhile in Space, Taurus Mobile Dolls heads toward a minefield, preparing to destroy the obstructions.  
  
"From the point on, we're entering the mine field," the human commander of the unit said, "Mobile Dolls, start clearing them out."  
  
The MD's did their jobs, locating and destroying every target that threatens them. The human commander of the group was pleased with the work.  
  
"This is Nikol. Area P-0314 is cleared. It's becoming much easier to clear up space."  
  
Elsewhere, Lady Une was getting into her uniform and a hairdresser was fixing her hair into what it used to be like. It was calm and quiet for a moment, but her comm. range in.  
  
"Miss Lady Une," a voice from the speaker said, "We have found a factory that appears to have the abilities to produce gundams on Colony D-1307. We arrested one of the scientists."  
  
Lady Une opens her eyes and puts her glasses on.  
  
"Thank you," she said to her hairdresser, then resumed her usually personality. "I'll be at the bridge in a moment."  
  
Later, she walks into the detention center and sees Prof. G. Lady Une was surprised to see someone like him.  
  
"This old guy?" Une said,   
  
"Ah, the commander has come." Prof G said,   
  
One of the soldiers guarding the old guy start to talk,  
  
"In the basement of the military factory there is an area for making Mobile Suits and he was destroying everything."  
  
"Did you recover anything?"  
  
"There wasn't anymore data left." the other soldier said sadly  
  
Then, Lady Une points her gun at Prof. G's face.  
  
"Did you make the gundams?"  
  
"Is that how you question people?" the prof said, unafraid to die.  
  
"Answer me! You shouldn't have gotten involved with those five monstrosities!"  
  
"Oh no, no...I didn't make the other four." this shocked Une,   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I made one gundam. I think it's the best one. Why the hell would I design four other variations?"  
  
"So you're saying you only designed one of them?"  
  
"Yes, Deathscythe was the one I made...or unit 02 as you people call it. The others were just a coincidence, because of the Alliance; we couldn't meet or communicate with each other between colonies. I just made one."  
  
"Coincidence? It's just coincidence that there are five gundams?" this was more confusing than it was.  
  
Then, another soldier stepped into the room,  
  
"Commander Une! A communicate from Earth! Singapore Spaceport base is under heavy attack from the Gundams and the Federation. Gundams 02, 04, 07, 10 and 11 has reappeared and are attacking!"  
  
"What!" Lady Une was pissed.  
  
Prof G laugh a bit,  
  
"Just as I thought...they're coming back."  
  
At the base, the troops there were doing their best to repel the Gundams. The troops at the base was overwhelming the gundams and Federation forces.  
  
"Damn! Too many of them!" Jerry shouted as he took cover.  
  
"This is the nearest Spaceport that we can get to!" Duo said, "Perhaps it was a good idea to get in contact with the Federation Space force!"  
  
"It wouldn't have helped!" Carl shouted back, "If a space enters Earth in these parts would get shot on sight!"  
  
Carl fired his energy cannon. Quatre and Deathscythe we holding their own, but they were pinned.  
  
"We must load our gundams into the shuttles!" Quatre shouted   
  
Quatre charged into a group of Leos, but was forced back from heavy cannon fire. Quatre was knocked.  
  
"Quatre!" Geo shouted and went to help her brother. "Are you alright!"  
  
Saette destroyed another line of troops, but more kept coming. Bruder jumps back and covers Deathscythe.  
  
"Form a line!" Jerry shouted to his remaining troops.  
  
"We must keep on fighting..." Quatre said, "to get everyone's attention. We need to get to Space! Space is waiting for us."  
  
Several Tragos fires their heavy cannons at Deathscythe and Sandrock, knocking them down. Quatre got a bit mad and threw his swords at some Leos, dicing them up. He picked his weapons and continued on.  
  
"To Space...with everyone!" Quatre shouted   
  
The Federation troops following Jerry and Carl were good, but a few more fell to the overwhelming number of Leos. They are not gundams. With every death, Jerry was pissed off even more.  
  
"Damn you!" Jerry went in close and slices several more Leos with his saber.   
  
In Space, as well as Earth, the news shows the battles with the gundams.  
  
"Are those the gundams?" one representative said, " They're attacking the OZ base on Earth. They are fighting beside the Federation."  
  
"It's true that the Alliance persecuted the colonies, OZ and the Federation belonged to the Alliance. It is understandable that some colonies would want to retaliate at Earth."  
  
"But OZ is having second thoughts about us." another guy said, "Because of our peaceful attitude. We cannot resort to violence anymore."  
  
"They are fighting because they believe in self-government and freedom for the colonies," the elder counsel member said  
  
"No, it's not good for us. We have to show OZ our trust before they suspect us of betraying them and joining the Federation."  
  
"They are fighting for us!" the elder counsel member said in disbelief, "The gundams love the colonies...they love us so much that they took on the burden of fighting for us from all oppressions. They are doing their best for us! Why don't you support them, our true friends!"  
  
But even though the old man's voice was heard, it did not have effect.  
  
Back on Earth, the gundams were doing with one regiment of enemy forces and was destroying the base, except for the shuttles.  
  
"I think it's over...for now," Duo said in relief. He looked at the news reports regarding them, "Now they know about us from all over the world. Uh what is this?"  
  
Duo and the rest were surprised of what they saw on one of the channels.  
  
"We are here to announce our decision for the D-Area space colonies. The Mobile Suits called Gundams are trying to destroy OZ, and with them, the Federation as well. We of the D-Area do not condone the gundams' action at all. We officially declare that if the gundams and the Federation are the enemy of OZ, we will be the enemies of them as well. All misunderstanding between OZ and us will soon be gone. We hope the gundams are defeated in this battle. We hope that the rest of the colonies will follow in our example."  
  
"They don't understand!" Duo said, "They still don't understand!"  
  
"That's ok Duo." Quatre said "We came down to Earth by ourselves. The colonies don't have to understand us right now. I feel good enough just to have some friends who fights with the same heart as I do,"   
  
Then, several Tragos concentrated their fire and knocked Quatre back.  
  
"Quatre!" Jerry shouted and was about to help, but he was also hit. The resulting blasts of cannon fire tore off his Gundam's left arm. "Damn it!"  
  
Carl came to help out.  
  
"You alright!" Carl asked, but he got hit as well. Even Thor's huge shield was not strong enough to withstand such punishment. "We're not going to make it!"  
  
Duo was also knocked down from cannon shots. Deathscythe and Sandrock tried to get up, but the incoming fire from the Leos were pinning them to the ground.  
  
"Come on, get up Sandrock!" Quatre shouted,   
  
"Damn..." Duo said, "We're going to get beaten here. I thought we were doing something good here, too. Why do we have to die like this?"  
  
Then, some new weapons fire came from outside the base. Flamethrowers and laser riles shot out from nowhere. It was Wufei, Sai, and Asia. From the other side of the base was Wongfei and his troops.  
  
"Because we are right!!!" Wufei shouted over the comm. to Duo,   
  
The Leos at the base, tried to fight back from the ambush, but were destroyed,  
  
"We are... absolutely RIGHT!" Wufei shouted again as he shot out his claw at a Leo and lifted it up, then threw it into another one.  
  
"It's him!" Duo said in surprise,   
  
"The right should be strong!" Wufei said, "If you can't fight anymore, let the rest of us take care of it!"  
  
"What?" Duo said, "Let 'the rest of us' take care of it?"  
  
"You can leave if you're disappointed now. You'll feel sorry for those who agree with you."  
  
Duo and everyone else looked at every news channel and sees the other gundams, all fighting.   
  
"They did realize!" Duo shouted   
  
"Everybody understands us." Quatre said  
  
Where Heero is, he takes out make suits with his buster rifle.  
  
"My duty is to destroy OZ!" Heero said "If they go to Space, then I'll beat them there too!"  
  
At where Trowa is, he fights on as well.  
  
"It's going to be a tough battle, but I feel relieved to know that all of our minds are set."  
  
Trowa fights on.  
  
Elsewhere, back in Space, Lady Une lead a team to fine Dr J.  
  
"Is this the part of the colony where the fifth scientist is?" Nikol asked  
  
"The other four were fairly simple to arrest, but this one is a bit tougher."  
  
Some Leos were checking out an area of the colony where they think Dr. J is.  
  
"Commander, there's a factory here! But the entrance is sealed off!"  
  
"Did you offer him a chance to surrender?"  
  
"He refused."  
  
"Then commence your attack, force your way in!"  
  
"Lady Une! There's a high thermal reading from the colony!" Nikol shouted   
  
A buster rifle attack blasted out of the colony and destroyed the Leos.  
  
"Evade that attack!" Lady Une, Nikol and the Taurus evaded the attack.  
  
"We lost two mechs!"  
  
"Mobile Dolls! Use your beam cannons! Attack!"   
  
"But commander, those beams are too strong. They might end up destroying the colony!"  
  
"Ohh...since when did OZ's fighting become decent? Nikol...what I am doing is not for diplomacy... it's for war! It's true the colony might be destroyed from our attack. But they will still have pieces left to rebuild from. All subversives must be reduced to particles."  
  
"Heh, I'm glad to hear that OZ still resorts to dirty tactics," Dr J said, "I'll happily surrender then."  
  
"Alright then, I accept your surrender. Now come out!"  
  
"People will know the dark side of OZ eventually...I'm not going to waste their fight."  
  
Back on Earth, Deathscythe was loaded first and then Shenlong and company. In a few minutes, all of the suits were loaded except Quatre.   
  
"Now hurry up Quatre! Bruder, get in here!" Bruder set his gundam down, but saw that Quatre was not moving.  
  
"Don't worry about me! I've made up my mind to cover you all! Launch!"  
  
"(Gasp) Brother, no!" Geo shouted, "Don't do this!"  
  
"I have to sister! I have to protect you all!"  
  
"I'm going to cover you all from here! At least six of us makes it to Space. The needs of the many outweighs the needs of the one."  
  
"Quatre!"   
  
Quatre was hit again, and he started to bleed from a concussion.  
  
"Please hurry up! Get out of here!"  
  
Wufei and his team was set and ready to go, but it saddens Wufei of Quatre's decision.  
  
"I'm sorry that getting into Space will have a high price for you. I'll think of someway to honor you."  
  
"You fool!!" Duo shouted, then Bruder got out. "Where are you going?!"  
  
"Hey! Bruder!" Carl shouted, "What are you doing with my nuke!"  
  
"I'm going to save that kid."  
  
Bruder places the bazooka that he stole from Carl next to Sandrock and forced open Quatre's cockpit.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Quatre asked  
  
"You're life is more important!" Bruder pressed the autopilot in his suit and strap Quatre into his gundam. Then tosses his sword to him.  
  
"What are you doing!" Quatre was stuck, "Bruder!"  
  
"Hey, Duo!" Bruder said when he got into Sandrock, "Take care of my gundam for me...and if you nose around it too much look at my personal file...you deserve to know who I am. I want you to protect what family I have left."  
  
"What are you trying to prove!?" Duo, but Duo's shuttle launched and he couldn't get out. "Bruder!"  
  
"Duo...I want you to find my only family, protect her with your life...tell her I sorry."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" But Duo's comm. was cut off. And his shuttle was launching.  
  
Shadow on autopilot took Quatre in a shuttle and launched it into Space.  
  
"Well...this is it..." Bruder picks up Carl's bazooka, containing the nuke. He armed it and also set the energy cannon itself to overload. "The overload from the energy cannon and the nuke should destroy everything in this base and reach for several dozen miles. I think I should get rid of this suit as well."  
  
Bruder presses the self-destruct button and an alarm goes off. The gang watches helpless, as one of them was about to sacrifice his life for them.  
  
"Farewell my friends...it was an honor to have fought with you all!"   
  
When the shuttles reached high enough, the epicenter where Sandrock is turned bright white as the self-destruct and nuke went off at the same time. A large white dome expand out and vaporized the nearest objects and a mushroom cloud formed. The once proud gundam pilot known as Bruder was now dead.  
  
At Barji, the five scientist meets again.   
  
"Hey everybody!" Dr J said  
  
"You're late." Prof G said  
  
"You guys should have resisted more."  
  
"There is still much to do."   
  
"So well then...welcome back." Prof G extends his hand and everyone puts their hands together.  
  
"Fifteen years...But I didn't think that all of you would succeed in making gundams of your own."  
  
In the command center.  
  
"Are you going to have an open court for the trial?" Nikol asked   
  
"No. There's something else we can use them for. After all, they made the gundams..."  
  
"Lady Une, the shuttles that the gundams stole are out in Space."  
  
"Lock onto them with the missile satellites, prepare to-"  
  
Then a warning alarm ranged through out the station.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Something strange is happening. Jamming from all direction. Radar is out!"   
  
"All missile satellites are down! They won't respond!"   
  
At one of the missile platforms, Jacen had destroyed it and at others, his forces have cleared them up as well.  
  
"They should of used them when they had the chance..." Jacen said.  
  
Jacen looked at the ships carrying the gundams, and he smiled...  
  
To be continued  
  
With one gundam pilot died, the team is one less of a gundam pilot and one less of a gundam. So who will take up Shadow and pilot it?"  
  
The fight between OZ and the gundam signals one way of ending the era of war. But a hard destiny is waiting for those young pilots. From a state of near death, Quatre sends out a call to any allies in Space.   
  
Trieze demands Zechs's death for refusing to fight as a knight of Romefeller.   
  
More to come in the next episode-  
  
The Results of Fate  
  
~The Federation Fleet~  
  
The Federation fleet has about 200 battleships, cruisers, destroyers, carriers, transports, etc. A majority of ships are Magellan class battleships and Salamis destroyers. Carriers of the fleet vary from different types of operations. Not much of carriers are used on the Earth campaign, and the operational range of an average Federation Mobile Suit can last longer than OZ's space MS's.   
  
There was never really a necessary situation for the fleet to deploy their battleships, each with the power of destroying colonies without the help of their Mobile Suit escorts. Most battleships and carriers have the ability of planetary bombardment, but Federation command restricted the use of abilities of such mass destruction. The gundams of the Federation are more destructive than the ships that holds the units. The most powerful of the battleships is Jacen's flagship, the Enterprise.   
  
~FDS Enterprise~  
  
The most powerful battleship in the fleet, fitted with the next generation of space warfare. Its top speed is about 270 million kph at full impulse, which is about 1/4 of the speed of light. Its crew complement of 150, which also includes support staff, flight staff, and officers. Its weapons consists of several heavy laser cannons, charged proton torpedoes, and phaser banks on the sides of its hull. It can carry about 5 to 6 mobile suits, and 7 fighters. It is not a carrier and less than an assault carrier like the Ablion, but built to be purely as a battleship. Jacen was appointed as its commanding officer.   
  
~The changing era~  
  
The high ranked officers of the Federation are the young. The older soldiers were less adaptive to the changing era and the fast changing ways, so most of the generals of the time retire and left their experience to the next generation. But to see so many youths go off into battles, most without families, or with families but without another generation to live on their legacy. Too many children of young fathers and mothers are left behind, because that their parents and elders are victims of war, or died in battles.   
  
The characters in my fic and in real life are not that different. Each soldier fights for their cause, for their families, and love ones. There are those that enjoys the wars and would bring about more wars in order to gave them a good show.   
  
The characters might not seem realistic to the real world, because we have yet to face such a terrible destiny, but it is unavoidable, not matter how hard humanity tries, wars will come, people will die, and it will continue on forever. But it is the glimmering of hope that keeps us going, for one day we wish for no wars or bloodshed. Will that day ever come? Only the death knows the end of wars. 


End file.
